Caminos opuestos
by Tsuki W
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día encuentras a tu alterego? Ken y Aoshi, muy parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Inspirada en El príncipe y el mendigo, ¡dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Caminos opuestos

Aoshi Futagoza, un joven empresario millonario, con una personalidad que reflejaba una palabra: orden. Todo en su vida estaba reglado: su trabajo, su comida, sus fines de semana, sus relaciones interfamiliares, y sobre todo, su relación amorosa. Las cosas que hacía seguían un estricto orden, para él era impensable salirse de las reglas, ante todo había que respetarlas. En ocasiones, quizá agobiado por la vida que él mismo se había impuesto, deseaba ser otro, vivir otra vida, ser un poco más...libre. Pero pronto esa idea se esfumaba de su mente, reemplazada por su lista de tareas del día. Para fortuna, o no tanta quizá, en uno de sus tantos viajes a Francia había conocido a una muchacha de quien se enamoró a primera vista, aunque suene cursi y mucho más para él. No podía ser que una mujer le robara así la atención y la concentración, y como además de todo era muy decidido, resolvió encarar a la muchacha y pedirle una cita. Desde el primer encuentro supo algo que lo decepcionó ciertamente, pero que no iba a darlo por vencido, ella era muy diferente a él: alegre, extrovertida, un poco desorganizada, ocupada en su diario vivir y no en lo que dijeran los demás, cosa que para Aoshi era casi vital. Al principio esas diferencias amenazaron con destruir la frágil relación que habían iniciado, todo a persistencia de Aoshi, pero como toda insistencia tiene sus frutos, él había empezado a cambiar la personalidad de su novia, haciéndola algo parecido a él, haciéndola alguien "presentable" a sus padres y a la sociedad, prácticamente una muñeca manejada a su manera. A pesar de todo ella se había enamorado de Aoshi como nunca antes se había enamorado de nadie, y fue por eso que decidió cambiar, porque no podía perder a alguien que amaba por algo tan absurdo como su loca personalidad, aunque eso le costara perder el brillo que reflejaba en sus ojos y esperando siempre no equivocarse para no fallarle a Aoshi.

Después de una grandiosa estadía en Francia, prolongada de forma deliberada por expuestas razones, Aoshi regresó a Japón, su país natal, coincidiendo gratamente con que su novia también era japonesa, aunque también tenía origen alemán, pero vivía en el país del sol naciente. Ambos vivían en Tokyo, ciudad donde Aoshi tenía su empresa establecida junto a sus padres. Y su novia, pues "decidió" estudiar Derecho para un día poder trabajar como abogada de la empresa de su recientemente prometido, un guapo y millonario prometido que si le ofrecía el cielo y las estrellas podía cumplírselo y dárselas, pero pocas veces sonreía y siempre trataba de forma tajante a todos, incluso a ella, aunque no dejaba de mostrarle, a su manera claro, amor sincero.

El problema que envuelve a este relato surgiría un día después de una cita de Aoshi y su novia, por cierto que hasta sus encuentros tenían algo así como un itinerario, así que ellos sabían cuándo y dónde se encontrarían. Ambos salieron de un lujoso restaurant de comida francesa, tomados del brazo como por protocolo, y esperaban a que el valet trajera el automóvil del muchacho.  
-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Aoshi atento, mirándola fijamente -Eh...sí¿por qué lo preguntas? –respondió ella, algo sorprendida -Te veo algo triste -No es nada, olvídalo –aclaró ella suspirando, mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Subieron a su automóvil y en silencio se dirigieron a la casa de ella. Durante el viaje, disimuladamente, la muchacha veía el serio rostro de su novio, preguntándose si él alguna vez cambiaría, aunque así como era ella lo aceptaba. Llegaron, una sirvienta de la casa los salió a recibir, él se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia y se marchó. La muchacha suspiró y entró en su casa, seguida por la preocupada mirada de la sirvienta. -Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre Aoshi –advirtió la joven subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, callando a la anciana que ya tenía la boca abierta dispuesta a objetar

Al día siguiente, el "día de almorzar con Aoshi", la prometida de éste se vistió lo mejor que pudo, pero como siempre no consiguió más que un "te ves adecuada para la ocasión". Antes de salir recibió una llamada, que le hizo tragarse un par de groserías en la garganta por estar su novio presente XD, que provocó en su anciana sirvienta una risa ahogada.  
-Necesito que después de almorzar me lleves a una parte –le dijo ella algo molesta -Claro –contestó él, algo curioso

---------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, era la ciudad donde nuevamente se había concentrado la selección japonesa de fútbol, contando con todas sus estrellas, entrenándose para un encuentro cercano (por cierto no del tercer tipo XD) con la selección española. Las confederaciones asiática y europea habían decidido enfrentar a sus campeones de ese año, así que era un partido muy esperado por ambos. Habían realizado un sorteo, ya que sería un único partido, y los españoles habían ganado, por lo que el encuentro sería en España. Debido a eso los japoneses se preparaban arduamente, ya que preferían entrenar en su país que en lugar extraño, lugar en donde Ryo aseguraba podía agarrarlo "una enfermedad diarreica mortal" ya que en una ocasión había ingerido una "dizque" paella española que lo había llevado al hospital con deshidratación severa. Y claro que el cuento de Ishizaki valía menos que nada para Katagiri y Gamo, quienes ya habían resuelto el lugar de entrenamiento incluso antes de la triste historia de Ryo y el inodoro. Ese día de entrenamiento Genzo estaba, como otras veces. con cierto mal humor nuevamente inexplicable para muchos, pero no para todos, el caso es que en general decidieron ignorarlo y pasarlo por alto. Ken había discutido nuevamente con Gamo por su evidente preferencia hacia el SGGK, y como siempre no había obtenido respuesta lógica, así que estaba también de muy malas pulgas. Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó salió rápidamente del vestidor, yendo casi a impactar contra una muchacha que venía en sentido contrario, ciertamente perdida en aquél sitio.  
-Perdón –dijeron ambos a la vez, el joven creyó escuchar por lo bajo una palabrota por parte de la muchacha -Disculpa¿me puedes decir dónde encontrar a Genzo Wakabayashi? –preguntó ella educadamente, pero distraída, sin mirarlo -Eh, claro, sigue en el vestidor –respondió él, sin dejar de verla -Gracias –contestó, caminando un poco más allá -Vaya, llegaste –oyó decir a Genzo cuando salió, con cierto sarcasmo -Si vieras el gusto que me da estar aquí –respondió ella en el mismo tono

Esperando no parecer curioso, Ken salió aun pensando en el extraño encuentro, no podía negarlo, la muchacha le había parecido atractiva, pero al sólo mirarla descubrió algo diferente en ella, tristeza mezclada con soberbia. Salió y vio que en el bus aun no había nadie.  
-¡Rayos! Cuánto más piensan tardarse –refunfuñó el portero japonés, vio a todos lados y como nadie venía, decidió irse caminando

Iba ya saliendo, cuando notó que alguien salía de un lujoso automóvil y lo llamaba.  
-¡Disculpe!  
-Ay, y ahora qué querrá éste –pensó Ken molesto, volteando rápidamente y quedándose atónito

El muchacho que estaba frente a él, y que se había quitado las gafas negras en ese momento, también quedó boquiabierto: ambos eran idénticos. Se miraron algo asustados de pies a cabeza, aun incrédulos.  
-No, no puede ser –murmuró Ken sorprendido -¿Quién eres tú?  
-La pregunta va para ti -Yo pregunté primero -Bah, eso es lo de menos ¡pareces algo así como un clon mío! –exclamó Ken -A diferencia del cabello, sí –aclaró el otro joven, que como decía era exactamente igual a Ken, con el detalle que él tenía el cabello corto -Vaya, esto es de la dimensión desconocida –murmuró el futbolista, marchándose lentamente, sin querer prestarle más importancia al asunto

Ken volteó para ver si sus amigos ya salían, cuando vio nuevamente a la muchacha del encontronazo salir y subirse al automóvil de "su clon", y marcharse juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Durante el inicio de la tarde Aoshi había estado pensativo, incluso habían tenido que llamar su atención un par de veces durante la reunión de negocios que él y sus padres llevaban a cabo con unos alemanes. -Déjenlo –pidió su abuelo paterno risueñamente, mayor accionista de la empresa, aunque no participaba activamente de ella- El muchacho está enamorado -Eso no justifica su irresponsabilidad –contestó su madre molesta, cuando la reunión hubo concluido -Es cierto, Aoshi sabe que debe estar concentrado en las reuniones de negocios –secundó su padre -Bah, viejos amargados –murmuró el abuelo Futagoza, saliendo tras su nieto- ¡Espera Aoshi!  
-Eh¿sí abuelo? –preguntó el joven con respeto -Te he notado distraído ¿pasa algo?  
-Nada malo abuelo, se lo aseguro -¿Es por tu novia?  
-No, claro que no –respondió Aoshi muy seguro, entrando en su oficina -No sería extraño si fuera por ella –comentó su abuelo, sentándose frente a él tranquilamente -¿Por qué lo dice?  
-La tratas como tratarías a tu abuela, que en paz descanse -¿Perdón?  
-Que la tratas como si fuera una socia de la empresa: con tanta lejanía y extrañeza, que me sorprende que no te haya mandado a volar XD -¿Mandado a volar? –preguntó Aoshi sorprendido, casi horrorizado por las "vulgaridades" de su abuelo -Sabes a lo que me refiero –contestó su abuelo, encendiendo su pipa- Ésa muchacha, tan vital cuando la conocí, se marchitó estando a tu lado¿acaso no te diste cuenta?  
-Ella me quiere –aseguró Aoshi seriamente -Y no lo dudo, pero pregúntate si tú has hecho algo para merecer tanto sacrificio¿no te has fijado? Ella cambió radicalmente su forma de ser, por ti -¿Y qué cree que sería adecuado hacer?  
-¿Adecuado¡Qué sería lo que debes hacer! Evaluarte, eso debes de hacer –dijo el anciano, golpeando con una mano el escritorio- Deja ya esta fingida vida y aprende a vivir, hay algo más allá tras de estas paredes -No entiendo abuelo -Pues sería la primera vez que no entiendes algo. Mira Aoshi, eres mi nieto y te quiero, pero creo que así como eres sólo vas a lastimar a tu novia -¿Así como soy?  
-Así de amargado, demuéstrale y demuéstrate que puedes ser otro -¿Pero cómo?  
-Aprendiendo a vivir otra vida... –concluyó su abuelo, saliendo de la oficina

Algunas horas más tarde, con las palabras de su abuelo aun retumbando en su cabeza, Aoshi parecía diferente, aparentemente planeaba algo. Cuando salió de su oficina se veía decidido a hacer algo, fue rápidamente hacia su automóvil y tomó dirección distinta a la casa de su novia. En minutos se encontraba nuevamente frente al estadio donde estaba la selección japonesa. A su pesar, ya que el fútbol le desagradaba porque él se limitaba a practicar tenis y pesas, entró a las graderías y vio lo que quedaba del entrenamiento, donde Gamo daba indicaciones a los delanteros mientras los demás observaban. Distraído, Ken miró hacia las graderías y se sorprendió de verlo allí. Un impulso curioso lo llevó a salir más rápido que los demás hacia un encuentro que parecía planeado por ambos.  
-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Aoshi seriamente, siendo seguido por Wakashimazu

Ambos subieron al automóvil del primero y se fueron cerca a la playa. -Libertad... –murmuró el joven empresario- Tú no sabes lo que pagaría por tenerla -No te entiendo, sólo sé que pareces tener el suficiente dinero como para ir a donde quieras –confesó Ken -El dinero no lo compra todo –aclaró Aoshi -Sí compraría el terreno del dojo que están a punto de arrebatarle a mi padre –murmuró Ken casualmente -Qué casualidad más extraña –confesó Aoshi- Tú quieres dinero, yo libertad, la oportunidad de vivir otra vida -No te entiendo.  
-Será el destino o en lo que quieras creer, pero es realmente sorprendente el gran parecido entre ambos -¿Y qué con eso?  
-Se me ocurrió una idea, una idea que quiero poner en marcha y en la que tú entras en juego -¿Cuál? –preguntó Ken desconfiado -Necesito, por un buen dinero de recompensa claro, que ocupes mi lugar por 2 semanas, sólo eso.  
-¡Sólo eso! –exclamó Ken horrorizado- Estás mal o qué -¡Piénsalo! En dos semanas puedo perder más que toda la escasa libertad que tengo y tú podrás tener el dinero que necesitas para lo que quieras –argumentó Aoshi, mientras el otro joven abría la puerta del automóvil dispuesto a irse -¿Piensas pagarme? –volvió a preguntar el portero, entrecerrando la puerta -Claro.  
-¿Y por qué crees que aceptaría?  
-Porque hay necesidades que no se cubren sólo con buenas intenciones...

Ken se quedó pensativo por un momento, la cosa era muy difícil de determinar.  
-¿Aceptas o no? Mi tiempo es oro –lo presionó Aoshi, encendiendo el motor de su coche -Eh...está bien –dijo Ken no del todo convencido, cerrando la puerta, logrando que el otro joven sonriera levemente de forma triunfal -Primero, debes cortarte el cabello para que la escasa diferencia no sea evidente -¿Tú también piensas suplantarme?  
-Claro –contestó Aoshi seguro, pensando que patear un balón hacia una portería no debía ser tan difícil, sin preguntar siquiera en qué puesto jugaba Ken XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Caminos opuestos 2

El empresario, luego de resolver en una peluquería la pequeña diferencia entre ambos, le entregó a Ken un itinerario programado para todo el mes. El portero lo leyó detenidamente, percatándose de un detalle en especial.  
-¿Desayuno con Paola? –leyó Ken extrañado- ¿Quién es Paola?  
-Mi novia, bueno, prometida –respondió Aoshi tranquilamente con cierto orgullo -¿Pro...prometida? –preguntó el otro muchacho casi horrorizado -Ahá, en dos semanas haremos oficial nuestro compromiso, por eso necesito ese tiempo –explicó tranquilamente -¿Paola es la muchacha con la que ayer fuiste a la cancha? –preguntó curioso -Sí, ella es Paola, Paola Wakabayashi –atinó a aclarar -¡Wakabayashi! –exclamó Ken inevitablemente OO -Qué te ocurre –preguntó Aoshi desconcertado -¿Tiene algo que ver con Genzo Wakabayashi?  
-¿Conoces a su primo?  
-¡Primo! Ah no... –dijo Ken resuelto- Si la cosa es así, no pienso entrar en el negocio -Relájate, Paola no tiene una buena relación con Genzo, si es lo que te preocupa, así que no se encontrarán, ni siquiera me conoce -Pero.  
-Pero nada, ya accediste y un hombre de palabra no se echa para atrás -¿No te importa que yo esté con tu novia por 2 semanas? -No, porque la conozco, y nuestra relación es de mutuo respeto, cosa que te exijo mantengas ¿entiendes? –casi amenazó Aoshi- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, ya te expliqué cómo debes hacer las cosas -Ahá, pero tú no me dejaste explicarte nada -No creo que tengas una vida más difícil que la mía, así que, ahórratelo –contestó con desplante

Ken tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo. Aoshi le entregó las llaves de su auto, dispuesto a irse en taxi a la dirección del hotel que el portero japonés le había dado.  
-Sé puntual –le recomendó cuando estaba por marcharse- Podremos contactarnos por medio de los celulares, en 3 días nos encontraremos ¿estamos?  
-Bueno –murmuró Ken aburrido- Adiós

Y sin decir más se fue manejando el lujoso Toyota de Aoshi, quien suspiró un poco arrepentido de su idea, pero no iba a darse por vencido, iba a demostrarle a su abuelo y a sí mismo que podía lograr lo que quería si se lo proponía, incluso si eso significara que sin planearlo había logrado robar una vida diferente a la suya, una vida que le permitiría conocer las cosas desde otro punto de vista, antes de comprometerse oficialmente con Paola y cumplir el vaticinio de su abuelo, porque lo que menos querría, sería hacerla infeliz. (qué cursi sonó la cosa...)

En su casa, la muchacha ni idea tenía de lo que pasaba en esos instantes. Momentos antes había discutido nuevamente con Tomiko, su nana, quien le había dicho por nonagésima cuarta vez que por más amor que le tuviera, Aoshi no la haría feliz. -"Él te usa, te maneja como quiere" –le había dicho la Nana, sus palabras retumbaban aun en su mente- "Su manera de quererte sólo te causará desdichas, si no te quiere como eres, entonces no te merece"  
-No es cierto –se dijo Paola enojada, abrazando su almohada- Él me quiere, por eso corrige mis malos comportamientos, yo con él seré feliz, ya lo verán...

-Veamos... –analizaba Ken, en un croquis que Aoshi le había dado- Sí, creo que aquí es

Se detuvo frente a una lujosa casa, bajó del automóvil, tragó saliva y con todo el valor que tenía se acercó al portón y tocó el timbre tímidamente. Un mayordomo salió a abrir y al reconocerlo le dedicó una profunda reverencia, sin decirle nada, más que extendiendo el brazo permitiéndole el paso. El muchacho lo miró extrañado.  
-Eh...buenas noches, señor –saludó- Busco a...a Paola -Ya lo sabía señor –contestó el hombre extrañado por la actitud de "Aoshi"- Pase por favor

Ken lo siguió e ingresó por el amplio jardín hasta un lujoso recibidor.  
-La llamaré en un momento –dijo el mayordomo, marchándose luego con otra reverencia -¡Vaya! –murmuró el joven boquiabierto- Se nota que tiene dinero -Joven Aoshi –se escuchó decir, sobresaltando a Ken. Era la nana que bajaba por las escaleras- Muy buenas noches, mi niña Paola baja en un momento -Bueno, gracias señora –contestó Ken con educación, y una reverencia, que dejó más que extrañada a la nana, quien jamás había recibido tal señal de respeto por parte del novio de Paola -Buenas noches Aoshi –saludó Paola seriamente, apareciendo en el inicio de las escaleras

El portero japonés se quedó estupefacto, nuevamente frente a él estaba la joven que día antes había visto y quien ni se había percatado de su presencia. Era muy linda, no lo podía negar, sin embargo había algo más en ella que sólo su apariencia que la atraía sobremanera.  
-¿Aoshi? –repitió Paola, frente a él, haciendo sobresaltar a Ken, que se había quedado como congelado- ¿Nos vamos?  
-Eh...claro –contestó el muchacho nervioso, aun más cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo- Buenas noches Nana, estaré en dos horas aquí -Buenas noches, niña –respondió Tomiko desconfiada- Buenas noches, joven Aoshi -Buenas noches señora –contestó Ken, saliendo con Paola -Tao –dijo la Nana sorprendida, al mayordomo- ¿No notaste algo raro en Aoshi?  
-¿Demasiado humilde como para ser él? –comentó el mayordomo boquiabierto -Exacto, me parece otro -O quizá estamos demasiado viejos que nos imaginamos cosas –resolvió el hombre -Quizá, pero a mi no me quitan la espina que se me clavó, ése Aoshi está distinto -Probablemente se dio cuenta que su forma de actuar deja mucho que desear -O sea, que apesta –concluyó la Nana sinceramente, robándole una sonrisa a Tao

Paola y Ken (llamémosle como debe ser o me voy a confundir XD) subieron al auto de Aoshi y se encaminaron al restaurant que éste le había indicado, por cierto ése día "tocaba" comida de mar. Durante el camino el muchacho trató de iniciar conversación, pero no se animó, después de todo para él Paola era una desconocida¿de qué podría hablar con alguien a quien jamás había visto?. Sin embargo, para ella, la situación no era anormal, ya que Aoshi era de pocas palabras y ella tenía que resignarse a mirar por el vidrio. Llegaron al restaurant, desconfiado Ken le entregó las llaves al valet, quien ya le había asegurado como 3 veces que cuidaría mucho el automóvil.  
-"Más le vale cuidarlo" –pensó Ken viendo cómo se llevaban el automóvil- "Después de todo no es mío"  
-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Paola extrañada -Eh...claro, vamos –contestó Ken, ofreciéndole el brazo, que ella tomó de la forma más natural pero que a él aun lo hacía poner incómodo

Ingresaron, el muchacha se quedó sorprendido ante tal lujo, claro que durante sus visitas con la selección japonesa a otros países habían estado en lugares semejantes, pero éste era particularmente especial. Al verlos entrar inmediatamente, luego de saludarlos, los llevaron a una mesa para dos. -Enseguida les traemos su orden –dijo el mesero, con una reverencia -¿Cuál orden? –preguntó Ken extrañado- Si no pedimos nada

Mesero y acompañante, es decir Paola, se miraron confundidos.  
-La orden de siempre Aoshi –le recordó la muchacha- Langosta -¿Langosta? –preguntó el japonés con cara de "perdón?"- ¿De verdad quieres comer eso hoy?  
-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Paola asombrada -Supongo que hay otras cosas más además de eso ¿no? –inquirió el muchacho, mirando cordialmente al mesero -Claro, por supuesto que sí –contestó el hombre, ofreciéndoles inmediatamente la carta -Veamos... –murmuró Ken- A mi tráigame esto.  
-¿Sushi? –preguntó el mesero extrañado -¡Claro! No por nada estamos en Japón¿no? –respondió el portero japonés- ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a pedir? Eh...¿Paola?  
-A mi tráigame lo mismo, por favor –solicitó la joven

El mesero hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó por la orden. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.  
-Bonita noche –comentó Ken sonriendo levemente -¿Te encuentras bien, Aoshi? –le preguntó Paola preocupada- Te ves...diferente -Buenos negocios hoy –atinó a mentir el muchacho, pensando "debo dejar de ser tan obvio"  
-¿Sellaron el trato con los alemanes?  
-Eh...sí, supongo.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Qué sí, todo salió muy bien, felizmente.  
-Mamá y papá hablaron hoy conmigo –contó Paola seriamente- Dicen que llegarán 2 días antes del compromiso -Qué bien, me encantará conocerlos -Pero Aoshi, si ya los conoces...¿recuerdas? En París... –aclaró la muchacha confundida -¡Ah, claro! Perdón, estaba pensando en otras cosas -Claro...más importantes –murmuró ella entristecida -No, yo no quería decir eso... –trató de excusarse Ken, pero el mesero los interrumpió trayéndoles su pedido

Mientras, en el hotel de concentración dela selección japonesa...Aoshi había llegado y se acercó al mostrador principal.  
-Buenas noches, soy Ken Wakamishazu –dijo Aoshi, como de memoria a la recepcionista -Sí señor WakaSHIMAZU –aclaró la muchacha evitando la risa por la confusión- Sabemos quién es usted, aquí tiene sus llaves, que tenga buenas noches -Gracias –contestó el joven sin inmutarse, marchándose a su habitación

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando fue interceptado por Kojiro y Takeshi.  
-Hasta que apareces –lo regañó Kojiro- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? A la reunión con los directivos ni te asomaste, el señor Gamo está muy enfadado contigo -¿Disculpe? –dijo Aoshi diplomáticamente con aire autosuficiente (de ahora en adelante imagínenselo así)- ¿Me habla a mi?  
-No, claro que no¡¡le hablaba al tipo que está tras tuyo! –se enojó el tigre japonés -Oh, claro, siga entonces –contestó Aoshi, dando un paso al costado -¿Te estás burlando de mi? –lo amenazó Kojiro, agarrándolo de un brazo -Por favor, suélteme, la violencia no es necesaria –pidió el otro muchacho molesto pero con mucha educación -¿Te encuentras bien, Ken? –le preguntó Takeshi entre divertido y preocupado -Ah, claro, me hablan a mi, perdón ¿qué me decían?  
-Mejor vamos al comedor antes que mi paciencia se agote –concluyó Kojiro, dándole un empujón que Aoshi iba a reclamar pero su raciocinio le hizo pensarlo dos veces y se quedó callado

Fueron al comedor donde todo el equipo lo esperaba. Más de un comentario burlón acerca de la desaparición de Ken se escuchó, pero obviamente a Aoshi ni mella le hacían porque estaba tardando en acostumbrarse a que lo llamen de diferente forma.  
-Wakashimazu, después de la cena necesito hablar contigo –le dijo el señor Gamo seriamente -Ken...te están hablando –le hizo notar Kazuki, en susurros -Oh sí, perdón, claro... –contestó Aoshi automáticamente

Todos se habían sumergido, como siempre, en el tema fútbol. Aoshi trataba de ignorarlos. Se había establecido un pequeño debate de opiniones entre los que decían que Santana era mejor que Naturezza y los que opinaban lo contrario. De pronto Sanae llegó y se incorporó a la conversación, cosa que desagradó sobremanera al joven empresario.  
-Disculpe señorita –dijo con educación- Pero me parece que nadie pidió su opinión -Qué te pasa Wakashimazu –lo increpó Sanae extrañada- Yo no necesito pedir permiso para expresar lo que pienso -Uhhhh -se escuchó una burla general de parte del resto de jugadores -Ella tiene razón –la apoyó Tsubasa -¿Y por qué me llamas "señorita"? Mi nombre es Sanae Nakazawa, que no se te olvide –se burló Sanae sonriendo -De seguro no se me olvidará, señorita Nakazawa –puntualizó Aoshi- Sin embargo aun pienso que es inapropiado que una mujer sola comparta mesa con un grupo meramente masculino -Psss –bufó Ryo divertido- ¿Desde cuándo hablas como nena, Ken?  
-Discúlpeme, pero su comentario me parece fuera de lugar –se defendió el recién llegado -Ken, si estás tratando de embromarnos a todos, créeme que lo estás logrando –reconoció Jun sonriendo- Pero deja el jueguito -No sé a qué se refieren, de todos modos no tengo apetito así que excúsenme, buenas noches, me retiro...

Aoshi dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se marchó lo más diplomáticamente que pudo.  
-¿Qué bicho le picó? –preguntó Ryo extrañado -No sé, pero no me agrada –reconoció Kojiro molesto

Entre tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, después de una cena silenciosa, Ken y Paola salían del restaurant y se dirigían nuevamente a casa de ésta. -¿Te...te divertiste? –le preguntó Ken tímidamente viéndola de reojo -¿Divertirme? –preguntó ella extrañada- Si te refieres a si me gustó la velada, pues sí, gracias -No lo parece.  
-¿Eh?  
-Olvídalo...

Llegaron, él la ayudó cordialmente a salir del automóvil.  
-Oh, olvidé mi cartera –comentó Paola -Voy por ella –se ofreció Ken, yendo por el aditamento -Bien, buenas noches –se despidió ella con una ligera reverencia -Buenas noches –respondió el muchacho tímidamente, respondiendo al gesto -¿No te olvidas algo? –preguntó Paola, después de unos segundos de silencio, mirando la cartera que Ken aun tenía en sus manos -Oh, perdón –se disculpó el muchacho, dándole un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla -Eh...me refería a la cartera –aclaró Paola algo sonrojada -¡Pero claro! Lo...lo lamento -Bue...buenas noches joven Aoshi –saludó la Nana sorprendida, ya que había alcanzado a ver el beso -Buenas noches señora –contestó él educadamente- Bien, me voy, hasta mañana -¿Vendrás mañana? –preguntó Paola- Pero si mañana.  
-Claro que vendré –aseguró el muchacho con una tímida sonrisa- ¿Almorzamos, verdad?  
-Eh...yo...sí, claro –contestó Paola, esbozando una sonrisa- Hasta mañana

Ken se despidió con una solemne reverencia, se subió a "su" automóvil y se fue del lugar.  
-¿Tienes algo que contarme? –preguntó Tomiko pícaramente -Fue una cena diferente –susurró Paola embobada- Parece otro -Y que lo digas, vi el beso que te plantó –comentó la Nana emocionada -Ahá –murmuró la muchacha, llevándose una mano a la mejilla- Él...me besó

Camino al departamento que supuestamente tenía Aoshi, Ken iba de lo más contento, sin saber por qué, escuchando música a todo volumen. No le costó mucho llegar al mentado edificio, estacionó el automóvil y subió al departamento señalado. Al entrar quedó sorprendido del lujo del lugar. Luego recordó la lista de tareas que le había dado Aoshi y sacó el papel, queriendo recordar a dónde debía llevar a Paola al día siguiente a almorzar.  
-¡Demonios! –exclamó cuando lo leyó- ¡Mañana no me tocaba ir a verla! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Caminos opuestos 4**

Al día siguiente Aoshi despertó y se dio un baño, luego buscó en el guardarropa y no encontró más que ropa deportiva, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta dónde se hallaba. Algo molesto por el detalle, y que Armani no tenga ropa deportiva, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, notando que todos los compañeros de Ken ya estaban allí charlando amenamente.

-Buenos días Ken –saludó Takeshi sonriente

-Buenos días –contestó Aoshi educadamente, yendo a sentarse solo a una mesa

-Veo que no se te pasó el mal humor de ayer –comentó Kazuki, volteando a verlo

-¿Disculpa?

-¡No seas engreído y ven a sentarte con nosotros! –exclamó Ryo sonriente llevándolo a empujones a la otra mesa

-Pe...pero –se indignó Aoshi, sin poder evitarlo, mientras Kojiro lo miraba extrañado

-Aquí tiene su desayuno, señor Wakashimazu –le dijo el mesero, acercándose con una ensalada de frutas y un jugo

-¿Bromea? Yo no desayuno si no es café, y soy alérgico al kiwi –se quejó Aoshi

Casi medio equipo estuvo por escupir lo que tenía en la boca cuando escucharon la palabra "café" y "alérgico".

-Jajaja, buen chiste Ken –se rió Kisugi- Sabes que está prohibido el café en las concentraciones

-Lo mismo que las mujeres –continuó burlándose Taki

-Así es –confirmó Jito resignado, más que todo por el último comentario

-Y desde cuándo eres alérgico al kiwi –le preguntó Kojiro desconfiado- Según recuerdo todas las frutas te gustan mucho, y ayer mismo comiste kiwi en el postre y no mencionaste nada

-Es que... –analizó Aoshi antes de responder- Precisamente ayer me despertó alergia

-Vamos Ken, come tu desayuno, probablemente fueron ideas tuyas ésas de la alergia –continuó Kojiro algo malicioso

Aoshi tragó saliva, viendo el kiwi de su plato como si fuera una amenaza algo así XD. Sin embargo, con toda la diplomacia que lo caracterizaba, agarró su tenedor y se metió a la boca un pedazo de kiwi, y así de a poco terminó su desayuno. Cuando todos iban camino a la cancha de entrenamiento vieron a Aoshi rascándose disimuladamente el cuello y los brazos, porque varias ronchas rojas le habían comenzado a salir.

-Sería bueno que visites al doctor –aconsejó Kojiro pasando junto a él- Y por cierto...ayer el postre fue piña, no sé cómo se te olvidó...

-Por cierto –añadió Genzo con su típico mal humor- ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

-Se vé más decente –alegó Aoshi molesto

-Estás muuuuuuuuuuuuy raro –opinó Aoi, pasando de largo

Mientras, a Ken no le iba mejor. Había llegado a la oficina de Aoshi con el croquis que éste le había hecho, lo mejor vestido que pudo. Sin embargo su suplidor no le había explicado dónde quedaba su oficina, así que una vez en el piso correspondiente tuvo que preguntarle a un par de secretarias, que lo miraban coquetamente, dónde quedaba XD. Debido a que las muchachas en cuestión habían estado viéndolo con ojos de borregos a medio morir ni se percataron de la absurda pregunta que les había formulado. Llegó al lugar indicado y se sintió algo cohibido, porque jamás le había gustado el encierro de las oficinas.

-¡Buen día Aoshi! –saludó su abuelo muy contento, sentándose frente a él- ¿Listo para un nuevo día de carnicería?

-¿Carnicería? –preguntó Ken extrañado, buscando desesperadamente entre sus papeles- Creí que nos dedicábamos a bienes raíces y eso...

Por un instante el anciano se quedó de piedra al escuchar la respuesta, pero luego se echó a reír.

-Jajajaja, sí que me sorprendiste, jaja; veo que tomaste muy en cuenta nuestra conversación de ayer

-Ah...ah sí, claro –respondió Ken confundido- Pero ¿nos dedicamos a las bienes raíces, no?

-¡Claro muchacho, claro! Por más de cincuenta años –aseveró su abuelo aun sonriente- ¿Y? ¿Ya pensaste en tu nuevo proyecto?

-Eh...casi, señor –disimuló Ken, sentándose y fingiendo tranquilidad

-¿Señor? No me digas que ahora me desconoces

-Eh...claro que no abuelo –dijo Ken nervioso, esperando que sea realmente su abuelo, porque ni una bendita foto le había mostrado Aoshi de su familia

-Te veo y no lo creo...

-¿Ver qué? –se asustó el muchacho

-Pareces otro

-O...¿otro? Je, claro que no abuelo, soy el mismo Aoshi de siempre –aseguró Ken sonriendo

-¡Menos mal! Yo creí que eras chimuelo, jaja –se burló su abuelo

-¿Perdón?

-Es que como nunca sonríes, ni para las fotos...

-¿Nu...nunca sonrío? –preguntó Ken preocupado, pensando "con razón me veían con cara de marciano"- Je, pero hoy es un bonito día

Su abuelo enarcó una ceja y miró hacia la ventana, donde claramente se mostraba un cielo horrendamente nublado y con amenaza de torrencial lluvia.

-Vaya, veo que amaneciste optimista

-¿Dije "es"? Quise decir SERÁ un bonito día –puntualizó el muchacho

-Eso esperamos todos, bueno ¡a trabajar entonces!

-Señor Futagoza –dijo una secretaria entrando con una taza- Aquí tiene su café

-¿Café? Eh, gracias, pero no tomo café durante las concentraciones... –alegó el portero japonés

-¿Concentraciones? –preguntó su abuelo- ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Concentraciones...de trabajo! –se apresuró Ken a corregir

-¿Es tu nueva moda? –volvió a preguntar el anciano mientras la secretaria salí bastante extrañada

-Sí, sí, creo que el café me pone más hiperactivo...

-¿Y tú cuándo no has estado hiperactivo?

-Je, tienes razón...

-Pero antes de empezar, cuéntame ¿cómo está Paola? Seguramente muy emocionada por su compromiso

-Pues si lo está lo disimula muy bien –murmuró Ken pensativo

-¿Qué dices?

-Que sí, que está muy emocionada

-Espero que hayas empezado a cambiar tu trato hacia ella –dijo severamente el abuelo Futagoza

-¿La trataba mal? –preguntó Ken frunciendo el entrecejo

-No te enojes, no te enojes, sabes a lo que me refería –se defendió el anciano, como si el muchacho le hubiera reclamado

-Claro...lo siento abuelo, es sólo que no soy muy detallista en eso

-Eso siempre lo he sabido, lo bueno es que te hayas dado cuenta

-¿Empezamos entonces?

-Claro, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho! –exclamó el abuelo animado, viendo de reojo a Ken con cierta sospecha

Durante la mañana ambos muchachos tuvieron que arreglárselas para salir adelante. Felizmente para Aoshi el médico le dijo, ya que cuando lo fue a visitar ya tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por la alergia, que debía reposar un rato, así que se perdió el entrenamiento. Para Ken la cosa no estuvo peor, porque el abuelo Futagoza, como sabiendo que era nuevo en el asunto, le explicó qué debían hacer esa mañana. Ya para la hora del almuerzo el muchacho se disculpó y se fue en busca de Paola. En su camino tuvo una idea, que aunque cursi y ridícula, le pareció que Aoshi podría tenerla normalmente, así que compró un ramo de rosas blancas (cursi ¬¬). Llegó a la residencia dela Wakabayashi y entró con algo menos de timidez que el día anterior. Cuando la muchacha apareció se sintió nuevamente cohibido, e incluso un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te sientes bien Aoshi? –preguntó Paola, acercando su mano a la frente del chico- Te pusiste rojo ¿no tienes fiebre?

-Eh...no, estoy bien, gracias –contestó Ken seriamente, evitando a la muchacha

-Perdona, yo...no quería incomodarte –se disculpó ella, haciéndolo sentir culpable, pero sabía que no podía meter más la pata en cuanto a sus actitudes

-Toma, te traje esto –dijo el joven, mostrándole las rosas

-¿Rosas blancas? –dijo Paola extrañada

-¿No te gustan? Si quieres puedo comprarte otras después... –se excusó Ken contrariado, pensando "metí la pata otra vez"

-No, no, están muy lindas gracias –respondió su "novia", mirando las flores con cariño

-Francamente están mucho mejor que las orquídeas de siempre –comentó la Nana, satisfecha

-Nana... –la regañó Paola, entre dientes

-Qué, si es la verdad –se defendió la mujer

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó el muchacho, evitando una sonrisa de conformidad de "lo hago mejor que Aoshi"

-Claro, Nana por favor pon estas rosas en agua –le pidió Paola, entregándoselas y saliendo luego con el muchacho

-Nop, no fue el clima ni la fecha –argumentó el mayordomo perplejo viendo a la pareja irse- Aoshi sigue diferente, igual al día de ayer

-Así me gusta más –opinó Tomiko sonriente, sintiendo el aroma de las rosas- Así sí me gusta para mi Paola...

Cuando ambos estaban en el automóvil, Paola esperó que partiera, pero nada ocurría.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde? –preguntó Paola en tono de broma, arrepintiéndose después ya que conocía a Aoshi

-No, pero...no sé dónde llevarte –admitió Ken avergonzado por la pregunta, ya que como en el itinerario de Aoshi no estaba visitar a Paola ese día, entonces no sabía dónde llevarla

-Sorpréndeme –dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa

Ken no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa y puso en marcha el automóvil, en dirección a un lindo restaurant cerca del mar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron Paola se veía extrañamente cómoda y contenta, porque sonreía con espontaneidad. Tratando de conservar su seriedad y ponerle una especie de cierre a la comisura de sus labios para no sonreír, Ken entablaba conversación con ella acerca de aquél lugar.

-Es muy lindo –comentó Paola en voz baja, viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana

-¿De veras te gusta? –preguntó el muchacho satisfecho

-Claro, pero...no sabía que conocías este lugar

-Digamos que es un misterio mío...

-Disculpe –le dijo un muchacho de unos años menos que ellos, que había estado observándolos- ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo, señor Wakashimazu?

-Eh... –dudó Ken, poniéndose muy nervioso

-Je, creo que se confundió –respondió Paola

-E...ella tiene razón –agregó el japonés evitando la mirada de su acompañante- Me está confundiendo, no sé nada de fútbol

-Lo lamento –se disculpó el joven, extrañado, retirándose

-¿Fútbol? –preguntó Paola sorprendida- ¿Es jugador de fútbol?

-¿Yo? No...

-Claro que tú no, Aoshi –aclaró la joven, sonriendo- Me refería a cómo sabes tú que aquél con el que te confundieron es futbolista

-Noticias...

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en el mayor hermetismo posible de parte del muchacho, porque aun se autoagradecía de no haberse vendido, porque con un poco más de desconcentración era capaz de firmar el autógrafo y entonces todo se iba al demonio. Aunque ya para esos momentos no sabía qué podía ser peor si todo se develaba: perder el dinero ofrecido por Aoshi o perder a aquella joven que estaba sentada frente a él, quien creía que era otra persona.

------------------------------------

Para el entrenamiento de la tarde Aoshi se veía más recuperado de su alergia, sin embargo el médico aconsejó que no interviniese de la práctica. Aun aceptando, Gamo le pidió que esté presente en el campo de juego. Ingresó de lo más tranquilo y diplomático y se fue a sentar en el banquillo de suplentes, viendo cómo sus compañeros comenzaban el calentamiento con balón.

-¡Ken, por favor pásame un balón! –le pidió Ryo, que había llegado tarde

Aoshi cayó en cuenta que se dirigían a él, miró a un costado suyo sin mucho interés y notó que la bolsa de balones estaba allí. Buscó a las ayudantes pero ninguna se encontraba por ahí, así que indignado por la ausencia femenina sacó un balón y se lo arrojó a Ryo cual si fuera una bola de boliche XD (o sea, se agachó y se lo pasó rodando).

Como automatizados, todos sus compañeros vieron el lento rodar del balón hasta que llegó a los pies del defensor japonés, y entonces se echaron a reír y se burlaron de Aoshi.

-¡Qué fue eso Ken! –exclamó Jito divertido

-¡Desde cuándo arrojas el balón como nena! –siguió Taki

-No se burlen –les pidió Takeshi indignado- Es por la alergia que debe encontrarse algo débil

-Jajaja, eso espero –rió Kojiro- Porque francamente ése tiro, ni una niña lo hacía

-¡Demuéstrales tu habilidad entonces! –propuso Takeshi decidido, preparándose a patear el balón- ¡Muéstranos tus buenos reflejos!

-¿Eh? –alcanzó a preguntarse Aoshi antes de caer de espaldas, después del balonazo que le llegó de pleno en la cara, lo que incrementó las risas

-Oh, oh... –murmuró Aoi preocupado, que estaba más cerca del muchacho y se había acercado a ayudarlo- Creo que se desmayó

-¿Qué? –se preguntaron todos, rodeando al "portero"

El médico del plantel tuvo que intervenir y llevarse a Aoshi a la enfermería para que allí recobre la conciencia.

-Me parece que la alergia acabó con algo más que su fuerza –se burló Genzo- O es que tenía los ojos aun tan hinchados que no vio venir el balón

-Creo que no lo vio, eso es definitivo –corroboró Aoi pensativo, haciendo sentir a Takeshi aun más culpable

-No fue culpa tuya Takeshi –le dijo Kojiro extrañado- Supongo que está demasiado enfermo como para no ver venir ese balón

-Ése balón lo detenía incluso Kazuo –comentó Masao divertido, consiguiendo un coscorrón de su hermano

-Espero que se ponga bien –comentó Tsubasa preocupado, mientras tras él Sanae y Yukari evitaban la risa recordando el incidente

Una vez en la enfermería, y con ayuda de un poco de alcohol, Aoshi recobró la conciencia, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la nariz, que además sentía tenía el doble de su tamaño original.

-Ouch...mi nariz –murmuró el muchacho adolorido, sentándose en la camilla- ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme esto?

-Fue un accidente, no viste llegar un balón hacia ti –respondió el médico pacientemente- Raro...para ser portero

-¿Portero? ¿yo soy portero? –preguntó Aoshi sorprendido

-Veo que el golpe te dejó bastante afectado –lo consoló el galeno con pena

-¿Soy el que detiene los balones en la...portería, no? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho, recordando las veces que solía ver en ESPN propagandas de fútbol soccer XD

-Así es, tú y Genzo son los porteros de la selección –aclaró el médico- Claro, además de Morisaki

-¿Genzo Wakabayashi también es portero? –preguntó Aoshi interesado

-Ahá...¿dudas de la posición de alguien más?

-En realidad de todos –afirmó el muchacho tranquilamente, bajando de la camilla, dejando boquiabierto al médico- En fin, al menos ya sé qué puesto jugaba él

-¿Hablas de Genzo?

-No, no exactamente, pero es lo de menos, gracias doctor

Aoshi salió y vio que los ex - compañeros del Toho de Ken lo estaban esperando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Takeshi tímidamente

-Tal como si un balón hubiera golpeado mi cara –contestó él irónico

-No fue su intención –aclaró Kojiro algo molesto por el tono de Aoshi

-¿Así que fuiste tú? –preguntó Aoshi con desplante- Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces, y más si no lo haces muy bien...

-Cómo te atreves –se enojó Kojiro, siendo detenido por Takeshi

-Él tiene razón, capitán –se lamentó el pequeño japonés- Lo lamento Ken

Y cabizbajo, Takeshi se fue.

-No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero estás insoportable –admitió Hyuga irritado- Te desconozco

-Mira, yo dije lo que pensaba –contestó Aoshi sin inmutarse- Él tuvo la culpa, casi me rompe la nariz

-¡Porque obviamente esperaba que detuvieras el balón! –exclamó el tigre japonés- ¡Por algo eres portero y además karateca!

-¿También soy karateca? –preguntó Aoshi intrigado- ¡Vaya! Se vé que dedico "mi vida" a los deportes, sin valorar mi valioso tiempo y dedicarme a algo productivo

Aoshi se fue tranquilamente, siendo observado detenidamente por Kojiro.

-¡Eh, Ken! –le dijo siguiéndolo- Tu gran amigo Ishizaki me dijo que no olvides llamar a tu novia Yoshiko en Hokkaido

-Pues...no, no lo haré, gracias por recordármelo –respondió Aoshi algo nervioso


	5. Chapter 5

Después del almuerzo Ken llevó a Paola de regreso a su casa. Ella salió del auto y estaba por ingresar a su casa cuando el muchacho la detuvo.

-Lamento que el almuerzo haya resultado tan aburrido, te prometo que mañana en el... –leyó disimuladamente un pequeño itinerario que tenía en un bolsillo- ...en el desayuno la pasarás mucho mejor

-Sé que sonará ridículo Aoshi –admitió la muchacha algo sonrojada- Pero con sólo estar contigo la paso bien (cursi...¬¬)

-Claro... –murmuró Ken algo molesto- Aoshi es tan especial

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, te llamo en la noche, adiós –se despidió el japonés, marchándose

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Aoshi, Ken se veía muy pensativo. Se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio y se puso a observar el vacío.

-¿Y si le hago ver a Paola que quizá estar con Aoshi no es lo más adecuado? Según me enteré él es siempre bastante aburrido ¡y ni siquiera sonríe! Además su abuelo me dijo que aparentemente incluso llegó a tratarla mal... ¡demonios, pero si hago eso adiós al dinero que me ofreció Aoshi!

-¿Aoshi, te sientes bien? –preguntó su abuelo viéndolo fijamente

-¡Abuelo! –exclamó Ken, casi cayéndose del sillón por la impresión- A qué hora entraste

-Hace unos segundos, pero como ni respondiste mi saludo creí que estabas enojado conmigo

-¿Enojado por qué? –preguntó Ken, ordenando unos papeles para "disimular"

-No lo sé, por eso quería preguntártelo, pero parecías en trance

-Je, sólo planeaba algunos proyectos

-Claro, tú siempre tan responsable –comentó el anciano con sorna- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu novia?

-Mal –reconoció Ken pesaroso- El almuerzo no pudo resultar más aburrido

-Veo que aun conservas tu encanto para hacer emocionantes tus encuentros con ella...

-Ja, muy gracioso abuelo –sonrió Ken ante la ironía

-Keiko –llamó el anciano a la secretaria- Por favor tráeme un poco de fruta

Minutos después llegó la muchacha con un plato de frutas para el abuelo.

-Nunca me canso de las frutas –comentó el hombre, saboreando un pedazo de frutilla- ¿Se te ofrece? Qué tal un kiwi...

-Oh, gracias, el kiwi me gusta mucho –contestó Ken, recibiendo un trozo de kiwi, mientras el abuelo le sonreía con cierta picardía

Más tarde en el hotel de concentración de la selección japonesa, Genzo y Tsubasa se encontraban charlando en el hall del lugar. Aoshi bajó por las escaleras dispuesto a dar un paseo para quitarse el aburrimiento. De pronto se quedó paralizado: Paola entró (con cara de pocos amigos) por la puerta principal y buscó con la mirada en el hall, encontrándose luego con Genzo, quien tampoco la recibió con mucha cordialidad que se diga. Genzo le entregó un sobre y tan rápido como llegó la Wakabayashi salió del lugar.

-Oye, Ken ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó Nitta, sacudiendo una mano frente a su compañero

-¿Eh? Oh, sí claro –contestó Aoshi aun sorprendido

-¿Ibas de salida? Porque si quieres podemos ir a comprar unas revistas en la tienda que está a dos cuadras de aquí –propuso el delantero

-¡No, digo...no, de pronto me indispuse, gracias de todos modos –respondió Aoshi, retornando cansinamente por las escaleras

-¿No necesitas nada?

-Nada, gracias

Aoshi llegó a su habitación algo inquieto. Estuvo así por un buen rato, entonces notó que ya eran como las once de la noche. Miraba de rato en rato su celular que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. De un momento a otro alzó el teléfono y marcó.

-¿Paola?

-¡Eh, quién habla! –exclamó Paola, con música de fondo en volumen alto

-¡Dónde estás! –preguntó enojado

-¡No escucho nada!

El muchacho colgó y marcó otro número rápidamente.

-¡Tomiko, dónde está Paola! –reclamó Aoshi enojado

-Buenas noches, joven Aoshi –saludó la anciana irritada- La señorita Paola no está, salió con unos amigos

-¡A dónde!

-No sabría decirle porque no lo sé –contestó la Nana- ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?

-Dígale que me llame en cuanto llegue ¡no importa la hora!

-Espero estar despierta para cuando eso pase –aclaró Tomiko con cierta sorna- ¿Algo más?

-No se le olvide

-No se preocupe... –alcanzó a decir Tomiko antes de que el muchacho le cuelgue- Buenas noches, a mi también me dio gusto escucharlo...engreído

Cuando la Wakabayashi llegó encontró una nota de su Nana con letra algo tembleque, como si hubiera escrito dormida XD y que parecía un telegrama _"Aoshi llamó enojado, me gritó, pide que le llames. Tomiko"_.

-¿Aoshi? –preguntó Paola algo preocupada, vio su reloj, ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Inspiró profundo y marcó- ¿Aoshi?

-¿Hola? –contestó Ken adormilado

-Habla Paola

-¿Pa...Paola? Cómo estás –preguntó el muchacho sorprendido, viendo su reloj

-La Nana me dejó tu recado

-Cuál recado –preguntó Ken, incorporándose en su cama

-Que te llamase –contestó ella sintiendo culpa- Mira, sé que debí habértelo dicho cuando almorzamos, pero en verdad se me fue. Salí con mis amigos de la universidad a una discoteca y...

-¿Te divertiste? –preguntó el muchacho mostrando interés en el relato

-¿Qué? –inquirió Paola sorprendida OO

-Que si te divertiste...

-Yo...

-Espero que así haya sido, me alegra que me llames para contármelo, y porque es bueno saber que llegaste bien a tu casa

-¿Te estás burlando?

-¡Claro que no! No niego que me sorprendió tu "madrugadora" llamada, pero me da gusto oírte

-¿No estás enojado?

-Nop

-Pero la Nana me dijo que tú lo estabas

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy que la llamaste, bueno, ayer...

-Yo no la llamé –aclaró Ken más despierto

-¡Ay, Tomiko! Seguro volvió a tener uno de esos sueños XD

-Jajaja, quizá

-Discúlpame por haberte despertado –se lamentó Paola avergonzada

-Te disculpo si prometes que un día de éstos te desvelarás conmigo –propuso el muchacho sonriendo

-¿Eh...qué? –preguntó Paola ruborizada

-Promételo...

-Lo...lo prometo –contestó la muchacha sonriendo

-Bueno, entonces hasta ma...no, hasta más tarde –se despidió Ken

-Hasta más tarde –respondió Paola embobada, colgando el teléfono

Entre tanto, en el hotel de la selección japonesa, Aoshi seguía impaciente esperando la llamada de Paola. Caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando la sarta de reclamos que le haría a su novia por semejante libertinaje, cuando paró en seco y se golpeó la frente.

-¡Soy un imbécil! –exclamó enojado- ¡Mi celular lo tiene él! ¡Paola no sabe mi nuevo número! ¡¡demonios! (ja, lo educadito se le pasa a cachos XD)

------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Aoshi amaneció con un buen par de ojeras y un humor que lo llevaba el diablo.

-Oh, oh, me parece que éste es "otro de ésos días" –comentó Kazuki irónico al ver a su compañero (bueno, al creer verlo)

-¿Te encuentras mejor Ken? –preguntó Takeshi preocupado

-Sí, gracias –contestó Aoshi tajante- Mesero, hoy sí necesito una taza de café

-Wakashimazu –dijo el señor Gamo molesto- Ayer estuve esperando tu "visita" y no viniste

-¿Eh? ¡Lo olvidé! –respondió Aoshi, pensando "ni que fuera tan importante"

-Tu comportamiento me extraña y decepciona –continuó el entrenador de mal humor- Al menos espero que hoy participes del entrenamiento

-Lo haré, no se preocupe señor –contestó el aludido, con desplante

En la casa de Paola, ella y Tomiko se encontraban preparando un buen desayuno en la cocina.

-Esto quedó buenísimo –dijo la Nana, sintiendo el aroma de unos muffins recién horneados- ¿De veras no pueden quedarse?

-Sabes que a Aoshi le gusta desayunar en el patio aquél –recordó Paola algo melancólica

-¡Aoshi, siempre Aoshi! –estalló Tomiko impaciente- ¡Sólo hacen lo que a él le gusta! ¿y qué hay de lo que te gusta a ti?

-A mi me gusta lo que hacemos –se defendió Paola

-¡Sí claro! Desde que te conozco yo no recuerdo que te gusten esos horribles restaurantes elegantones que ni chiste tienen, ni esas aburridas fiestas con música clásica ¡qué pasó con la verdadera Paola!

-¡Se quedó en Francia hace tiempo! –contestó la joven molesta- Esa desorganizada, libertina e irresponsable Paola ya no existe, y si no te gusta, ya ni modo Nana

-Mi niña Paola no era todo lo que decías ¡ella era feliz!

-¡También ahora lo soy!

-¡No es cierto!

-Damas... –las interrumpió el mayordomo de pronto- Lamento cortar su cordial conversación pero el señor Aoshi espera...

-Me va a oír... –amenazó Tomiko, saliendo como fiera de la cocina

-¡Espera Nana, no lo hagas! –suplicó Paola, imaginando lo peor

Ken esperaba en el living cuando vio entrar a Tomiko con ojos de fuego.

-Buenos días señora –saludó el muchacho cordialmente, evitando ser intimidado por ella

-¡Joven Aoshi! –exclamó la Nana hiperexagerada- Qué gusto verlo

-Igualmente...

-Ho...hola Aoshi –saludó Paola

-Buenos días Paola

-Joven Aoshi –intervino la Nana maliciosamente pensando "cuando diga no, le salto con mis reclamos" XD- Quería proponerle que hoy se queden a desayunar aquí, ¿qué le parece?

Paola y el mayordomo esperaban que los trague la tierra, mientras la Nana se mordía fuertemente los dientes y estrujaba el trapo de cocina que tenía entre las manos esperando el momento oportuno para atacar al muchacho.

-Me parece bien –respondió Ken, dejando boquiabiertos a sus acompañantes- ¿No es mucha molestia?

-¿Dijo que sí? –preguntó Tomiko incrédula

-Sí, si me invitan, yo acepto con gusto –corroboró el muchacho sonriendo levemente

-Entonces sígame por favor –le pidió Tao- La mesa estará lista en unos segundos

-¡Te pasaste Tomiko! –le reclamó Paola por lo bajo, mientras Tao se iba con Ken al comedor

-Di...dijo que sí –murmuró Tomiko

-Y después dices que él no tiene consideraciones conmigo...

Tomiko, sin saber por qué exactamente XD, es esmeró en presentar en la mesa lo mejor que tenía para un gran desayuno. Incluso le pedía a Ken que se sirviera más. Lo extraño para Paola fue que el muchacho haya comido los muffins de chocolate que habían hecho.

-Paola los hizo –contó la Nana orgullosa

-Están deliciosos –halagó el muchacho

-¿No eras alérgico al chocolate? –preguntó Paola intrigada

-Eh...¿ah sí? –preguntó Ken

-¡No hay nada que unos buenos anti-histamínicos no resuelvan! –intervino Tomiko contenta- Además no querrás que se vaya sin probarlos

-Ella tiene razón –corroboró Ken mirando a la Nana con un "gracias"

Durante el desayuno Ken les comentó de los proyectos que tenía el abuelo Futagoza. Tomiko se hallaba tan emocionada con el nuevo Aoshi que incluso lo miraba sonriendo. Paola halló a esto último bastante cómico, tomando en cuenta que a la mujer el muchacho no le era de mucho agrado y que en una ocasión incluso había intentado hacerle vudú XD.


	6. Chapter 6

En el campo de entrenamiento los jugadores se pusieron a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento. La mayoría trataba de no mirar a Aoshi, por no echarse a reír con los delicados movimientos que el muchacho hacía.

-Parece que Ken se prepara para el "Lago de los Cisnes" –comentó Kisugi, riendo

-Aparentemente quiere el puesto de "prima ballerina", jaja –le secundó Taki

-¡Bien muchachos, prepárense para tiros a la portería! –les dijo Gamo- ¡Genzo, vas primero tú!

Aoshi vio detenidamente la participación de Wakabayashi en la portería. Luego de una ronda de tiros, escuchó que era su turno.

-¿No piensas ponerte los guantes? –le preguntó Morisaki extrañado, mostrándoselos

-No, no los necesito –disimuló Aoshi, yendo hacia la portería

Arregló bien su camiseta, se levantó las mangas con diplomacia y dobló sus rodillas señorialmente antes de gritar ¡Estoy listo, mientras sus compañeros volteaban disimuladamente para reír. El propio Gamo tuvo que aclarar la garganta para disimular la risa, y dio la orden. Aquello fue algo para dejar boquiabiertos a todos. Uno tras otro lanzaban tiros desde todos los ángulos hacia la portería que Aoshi defendía, y sin embargo él ni se movió.

-¡Qué te pasa Wakashimazu! –reclamó Gamo sorprendido

-¡No saben ni patear un balón! –se defendió Aoshi orgulloso- ¡Ninguno me llegó a las manos!

-Jajaja... –era inevitable, la risa general estalló

-Eh...mi querido compañero –le dijo Genzo pacientemente, aproximándose- Si mal no recuerdas, el chiste es que tú detengas esos balones para que no entren a la portería

-¿Bromeas? Van muy rápido...

-Pero por eso eres el portero –continuó Genzo, creyendo que todo era una broma pesada de su compañero de equipo- ¿O acaso el golpe que te dieron ayer te afectó tanto?

-¡No pienso hacerlo! Si quieren me pongo a patear un balón como ellos ¡pero no me arriesgaré a recibir otro balonazo en la cara!

-Ken ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Gamo a punto de explotar

-¡Ya no quiero ser más portero, quiero patear un balón como ellos! –exigió Aoshi indignado

-Ken, eso no se puede –explicó Yuzo aproximándose- Por algo somos porteros de la selección

-Pues entonces búsquense otro, por algo somos tantos ¿no? Alguien más seguro puede hacerlo

Los tres se miraron confundidos.

-¿Es una broma, verdad Wakashimazu? –preguntó Gamo casi suplicante

-No, no lo es –contestó Aoshi orgulloso- ¿Usted es el entrenador, no? Entonces busque a alguien más que ocupe la portería, yo paso...

Y sin decir más Aoshi fue a sentarse al banquillo de suplentes y se cruzó de brazos.

-Genzo, dime que esto no está pasando –le pidió Gamo incrédulo

-Me temo que sí, señor –contestó Genzo con cara de "hello con su hello" XD (como bien dice mi cuatacha Lily XD)

Mientras, en la casa de Paola, cuando Ken terminó y se dio cuenta que debía ir a trabajar, se despidió cordialmente de Tomiko y Tao (la Nana le había dado un pequeño paquete con muffins y algunos antialérgicos para llevárselos a su oficina XD). Paola lo acompañó hasta fuera de la casa.

-Me dio mucho gusto que te quedaras a desayunar en casa –le dijo Paola complacida

-No tanto como a mi –reconoció el muchacho- Y agradécele nuevamente a la Nana (Tomiko le pidió que la llame así XD) por el detalle

-Lo haré

-Y Paola...-se animó a decir el muchacho- ¿No olvidaste tu promesa, no?

-¿Ésa de desvelarnos juntos? –preguntó Paola divertida

-Ahá, ¿aceptas ir a cenar hoy y luego ir a pasear?

-¡Me encantaría! –exclamó la joven emocionada

-Entonces hasta más tarde –se despidió Ken, subiéndose a su automóvil y marchándose

Cuando Paola reingresó en su casa se encontró con que Tomiko y Tao conversaban animadamente mientras recogían la mesa.

-Yo sabía que ése muchacho tenía buen corazón –comentó la Nana resuelta

-Eso no es cierto Tomiko –le dijo Tao mirándola de reojo- Siempre te has quejado de él

-Bueno, sí –reconoció la anciana avergonzada- Pero merece una segunda oportunidad

-¡Hasta que reconoces que Aoshi no es malo! –intervino Paola sonriendo divertida

-Admite que está muy cambiado –se defendió Tomiko

-Pues sí, pero él siempre ha sido muy especial

-Espero que no sea sólo una ilusión...

-Aoshi no es una ilusión –dijo Paola suspirando

-¡Ay jóvenes enamorados! –comentó la Nana, codeando a Paola y haciéndola sonrojar- Creen que pueden alcanzar el cielo

-Con él, sé que lo haría –confirmó la muchacha convencida- Ahora más que nunca

-¿Piensan enrolarse a la NASA? –bromeó Tao, desatando risas

--------------------------------------------------------

Aquél día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos para Ken, que ya se afianzaba más en la empresa de Aoshi con ayuda del abuelo Futagoza; ni para Paola, que pese a la desvelada de la noche anterior y al examen que debía rendir ese día, no le dio el cansancio que se suponía porque estaba muy emocionada esperando que llegue la noche. En cambio para Aoshi las cosas estuvieron algo más complicadas, ya que durante el entrenamiento de la tarde también se había negado a participar en la portería, por lo que sacó a Gamo de sus casillas y éste lo dejó castigado, fuera del juego.

-¿Sucede algo, Wakashimazu? –preguntó Sanae, sentándose a su lado

-No –contestó él tajante, ignorándola

-Veo que aun estás muy grosero –hizo notar la joven irritada

-Grosero no, señorita –aclaró Aoshi indignado- Sólo sorprendido de su falta de modales

-¡Deja de decirme señorita!

-¿Eso es lo que es, no?

-¿Desde cuándo hablas como nena? –se burló la muchacha

-Yo no hablo como nena –se defendió Aoshi- Y no sé por qué me habla con esa confianza, ni la conozco

-Bueno, no fuimos del mismo colegio, pero nos conocemos desde niños –recordó Sanae pacientemente

-Dudo, señorita, que ésa sea razón suficiente como para recibir el trato que usted me da

-Mira Ken –dijo Sanae mirándolo fijamente- No sé por qué te estás comportando así, pero créeme que ningún bien le haces el equipo

-¿Y qué me importa este equipo? –preguntó Aoshi resoplando- Si yo estoy aquí, es...bueno...porque no tengo otra opción

-No digas eso, sabes que el equipo te importa tanto como a los demás

-No pretenda decirme lo que debo sentir o pensar –amenazó Aoshi

-No, si no lo pretendo –aclaró Sanae molesta- No sé que pienses, pero parece que olvidaste cómo sentir...

Enojada, Sanae dejó nuevamente solo a Aoshi, analizando sus últimas palabras, que se parecían tanto a las que le solía decir su abuelo. Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó el muchacho vio cómo Sanae se acercaba a conversar con Tsubasa con ese especial cariño con que se dirigía sólo a él, y entonces se le vino a la mente la misma mirada que solía mostrarle Paola cuando estaban en Francia, esa mirada que estaba empezando a extrañar.

A eso de las 8 de la noche, Ken recogió a Paola y la llevó a cenar a un lugar que ella eligió. Comieron ravioles y charlaron un poco sobre su día.

-Bien, ¿ahora dónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Ken

-Veamos –analizó ella, sintiéndose en confianza como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía- Naoko me dijo que hay un mirador donde las luces de la ciudad no impiden ver el brillo de las estrellas

-Entonces vamos al mirador –propuso el muchacho, levantándose de su silla y ayudándola

Por indicaciones de Naoko llegaron al mentado lugar, de donde efectivamente se podía observar el inmenso y hermoso cielo oscuro de la noche.

-¡En verdad hermoso! –comentó Paola, saliendo del automóvil

-Muy linda luna –opinó Ken, mirando el firmamento

Se sentaron sobre la hierba y se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, observándolo todo detenidamente.

-Y pensar que ni con todo el dinero del mundo uno podría poseer un pedacito de cielo –dijo la muchacha

-¿Quisieras un pedazo del cielo? –le preguntó Ken

-Ahá –contestó ella, añadiendo rápidamente- Pero en serio Aoshi, ya te dije que no quiero que me consigas piedras lunares ni nada de eso...

-Jaja, yo no te ofrecería algo tan rústico –aclaró Ken

-Una vez lo hiciste –le recordó Paola con el ceño fruncido

-¿De veras? Pues entonces debo tener mis malos días...

La muchacha lo observó con ternura y luego se animó a apoyarse en su hombro, inicialmente sorprendiendo al portero japonés, quien sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella (cursi ¬¬). Así se quedaron hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando Ken notó que Paola se había quedado dormida.

-Je, olvidé que ya venías trasnochada –susurró, llevándola de vuelta al automóvil

La regresó a su casa y con ayuda de Tao se la llevaron a su dormitorio.

-Gracias joven Aoshi –le dijo la Nana, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación

-No tienes por qué, Nana –contestó Ken- Bueno, hora de irme

El joven se despidió y se fue, planeando algo para el día siguiente.

Con el nuevo día, todos reiniciaron sus labores. Paola se fue a la Universidad y Ken pidió permiso a su abuelo para ausentarse por la tarde, y aunque debía ver a la Wakabayashi en el almuerzo, pospuso el encuentro para otro día, cosa que extrañó a la muchacha. Por su parte, Aoshi fingió dolor de estómago y se quedó encerrado en su habitación todo el día, y ni las protestas de Gamo pudieron sacarlo de su encierro.

Por la tarde, mientras Paola no estaba, Ken apareció en su casa con un par de cajas.

-Joven Aoshi, qué sorpresa –dijo la Nana, dejándolo pasar- Mi niña no está...

-Precisamente por eso estoy aquí –contestó Ken, sonriendo

El muchacho abrió las cajas y le mostró a la Nana un gran número de estrellitas fosforescentes (ésas que se pueden colocar en el techo de la habitación).

-Necesito su ayuda –les pidió Ken a Tao y Tomiko, que se miraron extrañados y luego asintieron sonriendo

En la noche Paola llegó algo cansada y buscó a Tomiko. Después de saludarla se dirigió a su habitación. Iba distraída cuando sintió que un par de manos le tapaban los ojos.

-Pero qué...

-Shh... sin reclamos –le dijo Ken sonriendo- No puedes ver hasta que no destape tus ojos

Paola sonrió y le siguió el juego. Escuchó abrir su habitación.

-Mantén tus ojos cerrados –le pidió Ken, soltándola y dirigiendo su cabeza hacia arriba, la muchacha cumplió con el pedido- Ahora, ábrelos...

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó boquiabierta: el techo de su habitación se había convertido en un firmamento nocturno, con una media luna al centro, rodeada de decenas de estrellas.

-Quizá te cueste un poco acostumbrarte al brillo, pero espero que te guste –le dijo Ken complacido- Éste es el pedazo de cielo que traje yo para ti...

Paola lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Aoshi –dijo conmovida- Es el regalo más bonito que pudiste darme...te amo

Ken se quedó estupefacto con aquella confesión, y más aun cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la joven sobre los suyos y un gran deseo en su interior de corresponder a aquél beso.

Mientras, Tomiko y Tao curioseaban por la puerta entreabierta, complacidos de verlos.


	7. Chapter 7

En su hotel, Aoshi caminaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, marcando y remarcando en su celular.

-¡Dem...! Tiene el celular apagado –dijo enojado- Se suponía que hoy debíamos encontrarnos

Intentó una vez más y finalmente, aburrido e impacientado, dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

-¡Dónde andas metido Wakashimazu! Se suponía que hoy debimos encontrarnos y ni te reportaste, espero que no estés creando problemas, ¡llámame inmediatamente!

Mientras, en la casa de Paola, los habitantes de aquél lugar se habían puesto a cenar.

-Les juro que la llamada de ayer no fue un sueño –se defendía Tomiko- En verdad escuché tu voz Aoshi

-A menos que haya estado haciendo llamadas de sonámbulo, no fui yo Nana –se excusó Ken

-Jajaja, quizá fue alguien que se hizo pasar por Aoshi –bromeó Paola, cayéndole recién el veinte a Ken de quién podía haberse tratado

-Eh...acabo de recordar que tenía algo pendiente que hacer –les dijo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie- Gracias por todo, pero debo irme

-No terminaste tu cena –hizo notar Paola extrañada

-Es que es urgente, bueno, hasta mañana –se despidió Ken dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿Porque nos veremos mañana, no es cierto?

-Sí, nos toca ir a cenar –contestó su "novia"

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana...

Cuando Ken salió entró rápidamente a su automóvil y se alejó del lugar. Prendió su celular y descubrió el mensaje de voz, quería que la tierra lo tragara cuando escuchó el mensaje de Aoshi. Inmediatamente lo llamó.

-¡Hasta que llamas! –le reclamó Aoshi- ¡Dónde estabas si se supone que hoy no tenías cita con Paola!

-Pues...trabajando en tu oficina –mintió Ken

-Menos mal –refunfuñó el empresario- Nos veremos en diez minutos en el café que queda a dos calles de este hotel ¿sabes cuál es?

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó Ken, molesto por el acento autoritario de su interlocutor

Aoshi colgó sin despedirse. Buscó un par de gafas oscuras, una gorra, una chaqueta y salió del hotel sin que lo vieran. Caminó por las calles aun con bastante gente hasta llegar a un modesto café de aspecto clásico. Ingresó y buscó una mesa alejada de las ventanas. Minutos después escuchó sonar la campanilla de la puerta y vio entrar a Ken, también semidisfrazado con un par de gafas negras.

-Vaya, realmente somos muy parecidos –comentó Ken tranquilamente, sentándose en la misma mesa

-Al grano –exigió Aoshi de pocas pulgas- ¿Cómo ha estado marchando todo? ¿nadie ha sospechado de ti?

-Pues por lo que he notado, no ¿y a ti cómo te fue?

-Horrible es poco –gruñó Aoshi- ¡Tienes de compañeros a una jauría de inútiles!

-Oye, oye –trató de calmarlo Ken, indignado- No tienes por qué decir eso de ellos...

-Lo que digo es poco ¡casi me rompen la nariz y quieren obligarme a estar en la portería! –se quejó Aoshi, golpeando la mesa con un puño

-Ja, veo que los buenos modales en ti van y vienen –comentó el portero japonés con ironía

-Hoy tuve que evitarlos a toda costa –siguió el empresario, ignorando la burla- Escuché que mañana habrá una...¿cómo era? Revisión médica

-Y mañana hay una junta para presentar el proyecto que estabas preparando –recordó Ken

-¡No puedo perderme esa presentación! Mañana, sólo por unas horas, tendremos que retornar a nuestros papeles –dijo Aoshi resuelto

-¿Antes de la cena? –se le escapó a Ken

-¿Por qué el interés? –preguntó el otro muchacho desconfiado- Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido con Paola? Espero que todo según lo indicado

-Sí, pero no me habías advertido que eres un tipo bastante apático y que le tienes alergia al chocolate

-No sólo al chocolate, por cierto... –aclaró el joven empresario- Y tú no me contaste que tienes novia

-Yo no tengo novia –contestó el seleccionado japonés extrañado

-Entonces a tus amigos les encanta hacer bromas estúpidas...

-Bueno, bueno, entonces ¿cómo haremos el cambio?

-Mañana por la tarde, después del almuerzo, te encontraré en el vestuario vacío del estadio –planeó Aoshi- Ahí intercambiaremos papeles nuevamente, y nos reencontraremos a las 7 de la noche, dándote así el tiempo preciso para prepararte e ir a cenar con Paola

-Bueno...

-Vuelvo a advertirte Wakashimazu –amenazó Futagoza- No te atrevas a propasarte con mi novia

-No, no lo haré –respondió Ken aburrido- ¿Algo más?

-Nada, y ya vete que alguien puede reconocernos

Ken contó hasta diez para no gritarle unas buenas al muchacho engreído que estaba frente suyo y salió del café. Minutos más tarde Aoshi hizo lo mismo, regresando al hotel como había salido, siendo completamente inadvertido.

----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, como debían realizarles una prueba física a los jugadores de la selección, aquellos que no estaban nominados para cumplir dicho examen en la mañana se quedaron en el hotel disfrutando de su tiempo libre. En su oficina, Ken y el abuelo Futagoza daban los últimos detalles a la reunión de la tarde. Después del almuerzo el segundo grupo de seleccionados se dirigió al estadio, Aoshi se encontraba muy silencioso, y sus compañeros ni se molestaron en preguntarle si le pasaba algo porque sospechaban que seguía de mal humor. Una vez en el estadio esperó que nadie lo viera y se fue al otro vestuario, donde ya se encontraba Ken.

-Toma –le dijo Aoshi, alcanzándole un maletín- Traje un uniforme similar al que tengo

-Y yo un traje apropiado –contó el otro muchacho, alcanzándole una maleta de mano- Suerte...

-Claro –contestó Aoshi sin darle importancia, saliendo rápidamente del lugar

Ken se cambió y retornó con sus compañeros, que seguían ignorándolo.

-¿Listo Takeshi? –preguntó con una sonrisa, evitando crear dudas de su ausencia

-Eh...sí –contestó Sawada patidifuso

-¿Y tú desde cuándo recordaste dirigirte a nosotros? –preguntó Kazuki con sarcasmo

-Oh, vamos, son mis amigos

-Pues como que últimamente se te ha olvidado –comentó Kojiro seriamente

-Digamos que es la presión y el estrés –trató de mentir Ken

-Qué, ¿aun sigues con la idea de ser delantero? –se burló Kisugi

-¿Bromeas? Yo soy feliz siendo portero –respondió el muchacho, saliendo del vestuario, dejando a los otros atónitos

-A éste nos lo cambiaron –murmuró Kisugi incrédulo

Cuando iba de salida Sanae y Kumi iban por el pasillo que conectaba el vestuario de jugadores con enfermería y con el ingreso al campo de juego.

-Hola Nakazawa –saludó Ken despreocupadamente cuando la vio aparecer- Sugimoto...

-¿Ya no soy "señorita"? –preguntó Sanae burlona

-No lo sé, eso tendría que preguntárselo a Tsubasa –respondió Ken mordazmente, dejando a Sanae boquiabierta y colorada de vergüenza

-¡Ken! –gritó Kumi divertida- ¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta!

-¡Gracias! A mi también me da gusto regresar –contestó el joven, haciéndoles una reverencia y continuando con su camino

-¿Regresar de dónde? –preguntó Sanae avergonzada y molesta- Ni que hubiera estado de viaje

-No, pero creo que incluso él notó su cambio de humor tan radical –analizó su amiga

En la empresa de los Futagoza todo iba de maravilla, porque con su siempre buen poder de oratoria, Aoshi estaba dejando a los empresarios reunidos bastante conformes. Cuando la reunión concluyó recibió un aplauso y varias felicitaciones.

-Me asombra que un empresario tan joven logre todo lo que tú has conseguido –alababa uno, dándole la mano

-Gracias señor Imai –contestó Aoshi con autosuficiencia

-Bien hecho Aoshi –lo felicitó su abuelo sonriente

-Gracias abuelo –contestó él, con una leve reverencia

-¿Festejamos con un jugo de frutas? –preguntó el anciano, caminando con Aoshi hacia su oficina

-Preferiría un vodka –respondió su nieto con desplante, entrando en su lujosa oficina- Además sabes que soy alérgico a varias frutas

-Así es –asintió el anciano pensativo y serio- En verdad, lamento haberte molestado

-No te preocupes abuelo, pero sabes que mi tiempo en realidad...

-Sí, es valioso y no puedes perder ni un segundo –concluyó su abuelo desilusionado- Hasta mañana

Durante el resto de la tarde Aoshi se quedó encerrado en su oficina, pensativo, creyendo que después de todo aquella era la vida que más le gustaba y que merecía, pero como obstinado que era decidió no darse por vencido y menos en un proyecto que él mismo había planeado. Cuando se percató de la hora ya eran cerca de las siete. Alarmado salió rápidamente de su oficina con rumbo al estadio, donde Ken esperaba sentado en el vestuario amarrando y desamarrando sus zapatos para hacer tiempo.

-Apúrate Ken –le reclamó Kojiro impaciente

-Ya voy capitán –contestó nervioso

Su amigo salió y vio entrar a Genzo y Tsubasa, los últimos de la revisión.

-Entonces... -comentó Tsubasa, quitándose la camiseta- En dos semanas tendrás que regresar a Japón nuevamente

-No tengo opción –respondió Genzo abriendo su casillero y sacando una toalla- Es la fiesta de compromiso de mi prima hermana y mis padres ya me advirtieron que "la familia Wakabayashi debe estar reunida en tan memorable ocasión"

-No recuerdo haber conocido a ningún primo tuyo –continuó Ozora

-Menos mal para ti –se burló Genzo- ¡Son insoportables! Al menos Paola, la prima que se casa...

-¡No es cierto! –la defendió Ken, molesto- Ella no es así

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Genzo intrigado- ¿Conoces a mi prima?

-Eh...yo... –dudó Ken siendo observado detenidamente por Tsubasa y Wakabayashi- No, pero no puedes hablar así de nadie de tu familia

-Si la conocieras Ken –contestó el otro portero, sonriendo irónico- Ella solita es capaz de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial sólo porque no le parece algo

-Eso es tener fortaleza de carácter –sentenció el karate keeper muy seguro

-Entonces Paola tiene mucha fortaleza –siguió burlándose el SGGK

-No creo que sea tan insoportable como dices si va a casarse –comentó Tsubasa tranquilamente- Porque para casarse debe de haberse enamorado de alguien ¿no, y él de ella

-Así es, un engreiducho empresario de una familia conocida en el país –contó Genzo- Mi hermana me dijo que es realmente antipático, tuvo la mala suerte de conocerlo en París, cuando él y mi prima iniciaban su relación

-¿Tú no lo conoces? –le preguntó su amigo del Nankatsu

-No felizmente, sin embargo en dos semanas estaré obligado a conocerlo

-¿Volverás a tiempo?

-Creo que sí

-¡Demonios! –pensó Ken estupefacto- ¡Es cierto, el partido es unos días antes de concluido el plazo de dos semanas con Aoshi!

Sin decir más Ken salió del vestuario y se dirigió a donde debía encontrarse con Aoshi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, sé que quizá el fic está yendo algo lento, pero créanme, me estoy concentrando en el asunto. ¡Dejen reviews!

Los personajes de capitán Tsubasa con propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha (lo aclaro ahora para no tener que repetirlo más)

**Caminos opuestos 9**

Una vez en el otro vestuario Ken esperó impaciente a que Aoshi, que por cierto ya se había tardado, llegue.

-Seguro el bus me seguirá esperando –murmuró preocupado, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Aoshi, que espiaba para ver si no lo habían seguido

-Casi me ven –susurró misterioso- En fin, lamento el retraso, había mucho congestionamiento

-¿Te fue bien en la reunión? –preguntó Ken, que ya estaba cambiado con la ropa de Aoshi

-Obviamente –contestó el empresario con soberbia- Espero que hayas pasado esa prueba física

-Obviamente –lo remedó Ken irónico- No es la primera vez que la hago

-Bueno, entonces yo salgo primero, porque el bus sigue allí –propuso Aoshi, entreabriendo la puerta

-Aoshi, hoy me percaté de algo muy importante –le contó Ken pensativo- Yo tendré que irme a España días antes de que termine el pacto de dos semanas

-¿Cómo? No puede ser, hicimos un trato

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero qué pretendes? No me digas que quieres ser mi reemplazante en la selección durante ese viaje...

-¡Claro que no! No soportaría a esa tribu de bárbaros tanto tiempo –respondió Aoshi indignado- Bueno, ni vuelta que dar, entonces el trato terminará antes, igual y mi propósito está llegando poco a poco a su objetivo

-Felicidades, supongo... –comentó Ken con desgano

-Gracias, bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos en 3 días... –dijo el empresario, saliendo del vestuario

Cuando llegó al bus, Aoshi se encontró con que todos sus compañeros estaban refunfuñando en contra de Ken.

-¡Hasta que apareces! –lo regañó Ishizaki aburrido

-Sentimos no haberte pasado la invitación para venir al bus –se burló Kazuki

-Lamento mi tardanza –se disculpó Aoshi diplomáticamente, buscando un asiento libre- Pero estaba buscando un artículo personal extraviado...

-Otra vez con las "palabritas" –ironizó Sanae- Si se te quedó algo podías haber avisado ¿no?

-Estoy informándoles, señorita, el motivo de mi retraso –alegó Aoshi indignado

-¿Ya confirmaste que Sanae es señorita? –bromeó Kumi, ganándose una mirada de furia de su amiga

-Bueno, vámonos –ordenó Gamo de malas pulgas- Luego quiero hablar contigo, Wakashimazu

-Sí señor –contestó Aoshi tranquilamente

Una vez que el bus se fue, Ken salió de su escondite y se dirigió a buscar su automóvil. Tan rápido como pudo llegó a casa de Paola, donde ella ya lo esperaba. Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida árabe, donde disfrutaron de una velada tranquila, en la que conversaron acerca de varios temas. Ken trataba de no ser él, de encajar más en la personalidad que seguramente tenía Aoshi, creía que si su comportamiento cambiaba, entonces Paola se iba a cansar de él y finalmente mandarlo a volar, así sería más fácil decirle adiós y evitarla lo más que pudiera, pero...no podía, porque una parte de él sentía que se traicionaba si hiciera eso, entonces no le quedó otra que seguir con el juego, tratando de no ser tan extrañamente evidente. Cuando regresaban a casa de "su novia" pasaron, para evitar una vía muy transitada, por el estadio de entrenamiento. Entonces el muchacho notó que Paola había visto muy interesada el escenario de juego.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –preguntó espontáneamente, mientras en la radio del automóvil se escuchaba algo de "The Rasmus"

-Eh...tanto tanto para decir que me gusta, pues no...pero hallo interesantes los partidos de fútbol –admitió Paola pensativa

-¿Alguna vez asististe a uno?

-Varias veces, en París –aclaró Paola- Antes de conocerte ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Mis recuerdos van y vienen –bromeó Ken, algo nervioso

-¿No recuerdas a Napoleón? ¿a Pierre? –insistió Paola desconcertada- ¿Mis amigos?

-No...

-¡Vamos Aoshi! Si tú fuiste el creador de la broma aquella en contra de Pierre... –continuó la muchacha, advirtiendo la mirada de "no entiendo" de su novio- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que cuando Pierre se presentó le preguntaste si había actuado antes en caricaturas de Hanna Barbera como "Pierre no doy una"? ¡Ese apodo fue la sensación! Hasta ahora lo es, Napoleón lo molesta con eso cada vez que puede...

-Jajaja, no me conocía ése lado tan gracioso –reconoció Ken divertido

-Supuse que le dijiste eso porque estabas celoso –murmuró Paola melancólica

-¿Celoso yo?

-Reconócelo, no soportabas que Pierre ni Napoleón estén siempre conmigo

-Supongo que debo confiar más en ti...

-No importa –lo despreocupó la Wakabayashi- De todos modos ya sé que a ti no te gusta el fútbol

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Ken incrédulo, luego recordó "quién era"- No es que no me guste, es que...no lo entiendo

-Pues yo no sé mucho que digamos, pero me defiendo –dijo la joven sonriendo- Claro que desde que llegamos a Japón no he vuelto a ir a ningún partido, ¡pero no es que te reclame! Igual y ahora no me gustaría ir al estadio a ver a mi primo...

-Espera un momento –dijo el portero japonés, estacionando el automóvil- Ese tonito tuyo me sonó a "quiero ir a ver un partido de fútbol"

-Nop...

-Síp...¿en serio no te gustaría?

-Ja, claro que no, además...no hay partidos por estos días ¿no? La selección se ha estado preparando

-Pero aun quedan los modestos partidos de secundarias –le recordó Ken tranquilamente

-Hummm...algo es algo –concluyó Paola encogiéndose de hombros- ¿En serio me llevarías?

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena forma de eliminar estrés

-Y mira que tú te lo acumulas

-¡Entonces no hay más que decir! El domingo iremos a un partido de fútbol...

-Gracias Aoshi –le dijo la muchacha, sonriendo

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Paola invitó a Ken a pasar, pero éste se excusó diciendo que se encontraba muy cansado, cosa que no era mentira porque el examen físico lo había dejado exhausto.

-¡Casi lo olvido! –exclamó Paola- Aoshi, mañana no podremos vernos porque tengo que hacer unas prácticas

-Oh...bueno, no importa –contestó Ken algo desilusionado- Entonces nos vemos el domingo

-¡Claro! Adiós –se despidió la joven, marchándose

Mientras, en el salón de la Justicia...(lo llamo así porque iban a ajusticiar a Aoshi por haber cambiado tan radicalmente la conducta de Ken XD).

-Realmente estás decepcionándome Wakashimazu –le dijo Gamo severamente- Estás distraído, no quieres entrenar, haraganeas, te has vuelto irresponsable..., estás irreconocible

-Lo siento señor –dijo Aoshi, aburrido

-¡No es suficiente! –estalló el entrenador- Si sigues así tendré que verme en la penosa situación de dejarte en Japón, y no podrás acompañarnos a España

-¿En serio? –preguntó el muchacho, maliciosamente interesado

-Claro que hablo en serio –sentenció Gamo- Ahora vete a cenar con tus compañeros

-Permiso, señor...

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, Aoshi le comunicó a Ken de la dura decisión de su entrenador.

-¡Pero no puedes permitirlo Aoshi! –exclamó Ken casi en súplica- Tú no sabes lo que ese viaje significaba para todos nosotros

-Mira, no me interesa, pero el caso es que si no vas, así cumplirías nuestro trato –analizó Aoshi tranquilamente

-¡No me hagas esto!

-Y qué esperas que haga ¿que finja ser jugador de fútbol? Lo siento, pero no puedo...

-Yo estoy fingiendo ser un empresario –se excusó Ken

-Eso es sencillo, sin embargo lo que tú haces es trabajo físico exigente, para lo cual no me considero suficientemente apto...

-¿Crees que es sencillo fingir con tu abuelo que me sé todos tus proyectos en su empresa? –se indignó el futbolista- Al menos deberías intentar esforzarte un poco...

-Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, fingiré una lesión –propuso Aoshi- Así no tendré que entrenar...

-Y así tampoco viajaré –aclaró Ken con amargura

-¡Oh, vamos! Esto es conflictivo, si quieres terminemos el trato de una vez y así no te perjudico más

-¡No! –exclamó su interlocutor rápidamente

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el empresario, desconfiado

-Porque...soy un hombre de palabra, y al menos hasta que no sea la fecha de irme a España, no podré retirarme

-Como quieras, de todas maneras este asunto me está aburriendo –reconoció Aoshi- No sé cuánto más soporte, además, extraño algunas cosas...

-Espero que con "cosas" no te refieras a Paola –le reclamó Ken indignado

-¿Me estás reclamando? Mira, no te des atribuciones que no tienes –advirtió el otro muchacho

-Ella no es una cosa...

-No, ya lo sé, pero es MI novia, que no se te olvide –puntualizó Aoshi hiriente- No te confundas, tú sólo eres como un reflejo mío, recuerda que ella no te ve a ti, me ve a mi...

-Y que lo digas –murmuró Ken dolido- Bueno ¿eso era todo, no?

-Sí, te llamaré si algo surge, adiós –se despidió Aoshi con desgano, colgando el teléfono

Al día siguiente Ken se veía muy pensativo, quizá algo triste, con mil ideas cruzándole por la mente.

-¿Te sientes bien, Aoshi? –se atrevió a preguntar su abuelo

-Sí abuelo –contestó Ken, tratando de parecer sereno

-Pues no lo pareces...

-Abuelo ¿crees que yo merezco todo lo que tengo?

-Pues sí, has trabajado mucho por lo que tienes –contestó el anciano extrañado, comiendo una barra de chocolate- Aunque...

-Qué...

-Aunque si te refieres a tu novia, sabes que siempre te lo recomendé ¿por qué? ¿tuviste problemas con ella?

-No, pero comprometerme con ella será un gran paso ¿no?

-¡Ja! Era eso, el terror prenupcial –sonrió el abuelo abiertamente- No te preocupes, les pasa a todos

-¿Y si no es feliz conmigo? –dudó el muchacho

-Pues entonces eso dependerá de ti Aoshi, para eso debes cambiar ¡ya te lo dije!

-¡Pero soy muy terco como para cambiar!

-No lo creo –dijo su abuelo misterioso- Personalmente creo que diste un paso importante...

-¿Cuál paso?

-"El" paso... –murmuró el anciano, saliendo de la oficina

-¡Vamos abuelo, no me dejes con la duda! –reclamó Ken, pero el señor Futagoza ya se había ido

En el entrenamiento, como ya había estado ocurriendo, Aoshi se negó a defender la portería. Incluso Genzo y Yuzo tuvieron que ponerlo bajo los tres palos a empujones y resguardar que no salga corriendo.

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí! –protestó Aoshi, cruzado de brazos y sentado sobre el césped

-Mira Ken, esto ya no es gracioso –le reclamó Genzo molesto- Si tienes esa actitud porque yo seré titular, créeme que es lo más infantil que pudiste haber hecho hasta ahora

-¿Tú eres el titular? –preguntó Aoshi tranquilamente- ¿Entonces para qué me hacen entrenar a mi? ¿Y qué función cumple él? –indicó a Yuzo

-Soy el tercer portero –respondió Morisaki, a punto de perder la paciencia

-Ya basta, déjenlo –ordenó Gamo enojado- Te lo advertí Wakashimazu...

-Mire señor –alegó Aoshi diplomáticamente, poniéndose de pie- Si quiere no me permita jugar, confíneme a hacer trabajos pesados o lo que se le ocurra, pero déjeme ir a España con ustedes

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? –preguntó Gamo cruzándose de brazos

-Porque por alguna absurda razón...eso significa mucho para mi –murmuró el muchacho, mirando al cielo

-No puedes acompañarnos si no te esfuerzas en ser parte beneficiosa para el equipo

-Admito que últimamente me he comportado diferente, ¿pero qué esperaban? No iba a durar para siempre mi gusto por el fútbol

-Mira Ken... –comenzó a decir Gamo, exasperado

-Por favor entrenador –se entrometió Kojiro, seriamente- Déjelo acompañarnos, le prometo que aunque Ken se porte haragán y egoísta ahora, cambiará su actitud en España

-Son los nervios –añadió Kazuki- Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, sabe que el tema de su padre lo tiene muy preocupado

Gamo miró a los tres muchachos alternativamente, analizó la situación unos segundos y luego volteó para irse.

-Bien, pero si se sigue comportando así en España, retornará a Japón sin reclamos y no volverá a ser convocado hasta que no cambie de actitud –determinó Gamo

-¿Oíste...Ken? –le dijo Kojiro mirándolo severamente- Será mejor que retomes tu actitud de siempre en España o todo se irá al demonio

-Claro...como te llames, gracias de parte de mi jugador interior –contestó Aoshi con sorna, marchándose del campo de juego

-¿"Como te llames"? –repitió Kazuki incrédulo- Oye ¿quién te crees...?

-Espera –le pidió Kojiro- No le digas nada, no vale la pena...

Durante el resto del día Aoshi se ausentó del campo de entrenamiento, confinándose al gimnasio, diciéndose a sí mismo que Ken debía estar muy agradecido con él por haber preservado su lugar en la selección ¬¬.

Mientras, Ken había estado tratando de ocupar su mente con el trabajo que hacía en la empresa de Aoshi. Cuando su jornada terminó se encontró con que su abuelo había regresado a despedirse de él.

-¿Qué harás mañana? –le preguntó su abuelo

-Iré a un partido de fútbol con Paola –contestó el muchacho despreocupadamente

-¿Fútbol? Jaja, no me hagas reír Aoshi, bien que sé que el fútbol para ti es una aberración de la naturaleza –se burló el anciano

-Pues lo creas o no, iremos –se defendió Ken desafiante- Si quieres acompáñanos...

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó el señor Futagoza, dejando de reír

-Tan en serio que te pido que mañana seas tú quien pague los refrescos

-Trato hecho –concluyó el anciano sonriendo- También llevaré un violín por si el caso amerita...

-Abuelo...

-Bueno, me voy –se despidió su abuelo, dándole la mano- Sinceramente, me da gusto conocerte...

Ken vio marcharse al anciano con una gran confusión por lo últimamente dicho por éste, sin embargo no pudo alegar nada cuando reaccionó porque nuevamente se encontraba solo. Cuando llegó a su departamento se echó sobre su cama y se quedó en la oscuridad, mirando el techo, cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar.

-Espero no molestar –le dijo Paola tímidamente

-Claro que no –respondió Ken sonriendo

-Llamaba para asegurarme que no era un chiste eso de ir mañana al estadio

-Pues no lo es –aseguró el muchacho- Incluso invité a mi abuelo ¿no te molesta, no?

-No, tu abuelo es muy simpático

-Entonces mañana paso por ti para ir al estadio –propuso el muchacho animado- ¿Crees que Tomiko y Tao quieran ir?

-No, me dijeron que tomarán su día libre –respondió Paola

-Qué lástima, entonces...hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana...


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, los líos al menos para Ken continúan, sin embargo todo se va develando de a poco ¿qué pasará el final? Ja, ni yo misma lo sé XD ¡Saludos a Katjia y Lily!_

**Caminos opuestos 10**

Al día siguiente, en el hotel de la selección, Gamo daba instrucciones a sus jugadores en la sala de reuniones. Cuando concluyeron decidió darles el día libre, mismo que el entrenador ya sabía cómo aprovechar también: descansando de lo mucho que había estado renegando con un portero en particular XD. Tsubasa le propuso a sus amigos salir a pasear por las calles, plan al que se unieron Genzo, Taro, Ryo, Sanae y Yukari. Por su parte, el ex grupo del Toho (obviamente sin Ken) decidieron irse por su lado.

En su casa, cuando estuvo lista, Paola se fue con Ken hacia el estadio. Vestía un deportivo negro de algodón, ropa muy poco usual en ella.

-Pensé que no podía ir a un estadio con tacones altos –comentó Paola, una vez en el automóvil de Aoshi

-Ni que los necesites –añadió Ken sin querer- Sin ellos eres más alta que varios compañeros míos...

-¿Compañeros de trabajo?

-Digamos que sí

-Te diría que es de familia, pero sabes que la comparación no me gusta –aclaró la muchacha algo fastidiada

Cuando llegaron al estadio notaron que el señor Futagoza ya estaba esperándolos, vistiendo ropa muy veraniega: unas sandalias, bermudas y una colorida camisa.

-Vaya abuelo, veo que luego irás a la playa –bromeó Ken, saliendo del automóvil con una gorra y gafas oscuras

-No te burles muchacho –pidió el anciano sonriendo- ¡Cómo has estado Paola!

-Señor Futagoza –saludó la muchacha con una respetuosa reverencia

-No me digas señor, dime abuelo, de todos modos dentro de poco serás mi nieta...

Fueron hacia las graderías, donde ya se encontraba una buena cantidad de gente para ver el partido de secundarias entre Toho y Meiwa (¡ja! Mis dos equipos ;P).

-¿No quieren un refresco? –les preguntó Ken, poniéndose de pie

-Yo sí, gracias –pidió Paola

-Yo no, traje mi dotación personal –respondió el abuelo Futagoza, sacando de quién sabe dónde una cantimplora- ¿Pero no quieres que yo les invite? Recuerda que ése fue el trato

-Está bien abuelo –aceptó Ken complaciente

El muchacho salió en dirección del kiosco del estadio, sin percatarse que metros más allá entraban al lugar Kojiro y compañía.

-Voy por unos refrescos –les dijo Takeshi, mientras sus amigos se quedaban a esperarlo

Ken ya retornaba con sus refrescos, cuando accidentalmente chocó contra Takeshi, que se quedó boquiabierto al verlo.

-¡Ken!  
-Eh...no, se equivoca –mintió su amigo, nervioso, evitándolo- Creo que me confundió

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Takeshi, no del todo convencido, mirándolo extrañado mientras se iba

Cuando Ken llegó a su asiento trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo tras un señor bastante rellenito (o sea gordito, pues) que se había sentado delante de él.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Paola curiosa, al notar que Ken veía nervioso hacia el ingreso de las graderías

-No, nada –la despreocupó el muchacho, fingiendo una sonrisa

-No sabes mentir –murmuró el señor Futagoza, fingiendo demencia mientras veía el estadio

De pronto Ken fingió que algo se le había caído y se agachó, pues se percató que Kojiro, Kazuki y Takeshi habían entrado.

-Se los juro, era idéntico a él –insistía Takeshi desconcertado

-Imposible Takeshi –aseguró Kazuki- Ken ahorita está encerrado en el hotel, nuevamente con su humor de los mil demonios...

-Sorimachi tiene razón –lo apoyó Kojiro desinteresado, buscando un sitio para sentarse- Probablemente te confundiste y lo imaginaste, con eso de que últimamente te preocupas demasiado por él...

-Pero no pueden negarme que está muy extraño –continuó Takeshi, siguiendo a sus amigos a un lugar vacío, a la izquierda del ingreso a las graderías

-Eso que ni qué –respondió Kazuki sentándose- Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya viste, ni Gamo lo pudo convencer de cambiar su actitud

-¿Tú que piensas Kojiro? –le preguntó el pequeño jugador

-Que si Ken se comporta como lo hace, es su problema –concluyó Kojiro con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras sus compañeros se miraban extrañados y se quedaban en silencio

Desde su lugar, Ken espiaba a sus amigos tratando de no ser visto. El abuelo Futagoza seguía fingiendo demencia, mientras Paola comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto interesado en algo por allá –señaló la muchacha, indicando el sector izquierdo de la gradería

-Nada, creí reconocer a alguien, pero creo que me confundí –mintió Ken, irguiéndose

-Todavía me parece increíble que hayas decidido acompañarme a un partido de fútbol –comentó Paola complacida- Estos días has estado distinto conmigo, incluso...

-Incluso qué –preguntó Ken curioso

-Incluso te pareces al Aoshi que conocí en París –finalizó la joven, con cierta melancolía

-¿Crees que cambié de París a Japón?

-Obviamente –se inmiscuyó el señor Futagoza sin vergüenza alguna- ¿No me apoyas en eso, Paola?

-Eh...sí señor –admitió la muchacha algo apenada

-Tú siempre has sido el Aoshi que conozco desde niño, nunca has cambiado tu comportamiento frente a mi, pero si lo que Paola solía contarme de ti es cierto, eras otro allá en París

-No exageren, tal vez he reconsiderado mi actitud negativa de cierto modo –aceptó Ken disimulando su satisfacción al saberse diferente de Aoshi

-¿Cierto modo? –preguntaron sus acompañantes a la vez, desatando risas

-Aoshi, si no viera tu cambio, no lo creería –sentenció su abuelo algo sorprendido

-Pareces otro –añadió Paola

-¿O...otro? –preguntó Ken algo nervioso

-Francamente no me importaría que fueses otro, si con eso lograste que esta señorita sonriera nuevamente –dijo su abuelo mirándolo sospechosamente de reojo

-Je, qué cosas dices abuelo...

-A mi tampoco me importa que hayas cambiado –admitió Paola sonriente- Porque...

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, olvídalo, es algo tonto –lo despreocupó "su novia" mirando hacia el campo de juego, donde los equipos ya ingresaban

Durante todo el partido Ken fingió mirar atento el partido, sin embargo en su mente se mecían a la vez varias ideas, entre las cuales destacaba el hecho de que aparentemente el abuelo Futagoza ya sospechaba de él y que por algún motivo, y aunque parezca irrazonable, el saber que la gente que lo rodeaba creyera que el "Aoshi de ahora" era mejor que el de antes, era una gran satisfacción, como si le ganara un duelo al joven y engreído empresario. De pronto reaccionó y recordó que sus amigos también estaban allí, así que al finalizar el primer tiempo volvió a espiarlos, pero ya no se encontraban. Pensó que quizá la gente los había reconocido y como no les gustaba ser el centro de atención, habían preferido irse. Cuando el partido finalizó, con una clara victoria del Toho sobre el Meiwa de 3-0, salieron lentamente hacia la entrada principal.

-Muy buen partido –comentó Paola- Todavía lamento el no haberme quedado en la secundaria para apoyar al equipo de fútbol de mi colegio

-¿Tu colegio? –inquirió Ken curioso

-Claro, yo estaba en el Toho ¿qué no te lo dije?

-Que yo recuerde, no –respondió el muchacho sorprendido

-Estudiaba en el Toho antes de irme a París –contó Paola sonriente- No era muy aficionada al fútbol, así que por eso no me gustaba ir a verlos jugar, aunque varios de mis amigos estaban en el equipo

-¿Tus amigos jugaban? –volvió a preguntar Ken, recordando a sus compañeros del Toho

-Ahá, de ellos, mis más entrañables amigos eran Kazuki, Koike y Matsumoto –confesó la joven- Después de marcharme a Francia no supe más de ellos...

-¿No supiste si siguieron jugando? –preguntó "su novio", enfocando en su mente a Sorimachi

-Nop...tampoco pude, entre mis estudios y todos mis compromisos, perdí su rastro –admitió la Wakayabashi algo triste- Además –añadió con cierta furia- No iba a ponerme a revisar los diarios deportivos porque podía toparme con alguna imagen del patán de Genzo ¡y yo paso!

-Realmente te es insoportable –comentó Ken divertido

-Más que insoportable, cada que lo veo siento náuseas...

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de esa rivalidad?

-¿En serio lo quieres saber? –preguntó Paola intrigada

-Por qué ¿es algo secreto?

-No, pero nunca te habías interesado en saber mi problema con Genzo –le recordó la muchacha- Siempre que tocaba el tema tú preferías no decir más...

-Pues ahora quiero saberlo –le dijo, poniéndose tras de ella para protegerla de la gente que salía a empujones

-Él y yo somos como la sal y la pimienta, desde pequeños nos llevamos mal –contó Paola seriamente- Siempre queríamos ser el que tenía la razón, cada que nos encontrábamos discutíamos, creo que es algo congénito...

-Entonces ustedes chocan tanto porque son iguales...

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió Paola como si la hubiera insultado- ¡Yo no soy ni cercanamente igual a ese chimpancé con gorra! Tengo un coeficiente intelectual mucho mayor que el de una tostadora, no como él...

-Jajaja, eres muy cruel con él –rió Ken muy divertido por las ocurrencias de Paola, quien lo observaba detenidamente mientras avanzaban- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada... –respondió ella, sonrojada

-¡Oigan ustedes, tórtolos! –los llamó el abuelo Futagoza, una vez afuera- Bien, ¿qué planes tienen ahora?

-Almorzar cerca de aquí o lo que Paola prefiera –respondió Ken tranquilamente

-Sería agradable comer en algún lugar lejos de la ciudad –pidió Paola- ¿No quiere acompañarnos, señor Futagoza?

-Con gusto, si mi nieto no se opone

-Vamos abuelo, lo dices como si quisiera repelerte o algo así –confesó el muchacho divertido, abriendo la puerta del automóvil para Paola- ¿Vienes, no?

-Bien, bien, con tanta insistencia –bromeó el anciano, entrando en la parte de atrás del automóvil- No me vendrá mal mezclarme con sangre joven

-Usted tiene el alma más joven que muchos de nosotros –le dijo Paola, acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad

-Yo sé que tú tienes un espíritu muy alegre –le aseguró el abuelo de Aoshi- Sólo que mi nieto se ha encargado de apagártelo poco a poco

-¿Qué hablaban de mi? –preguntó Ken, que había entrado al automóvil

-Sólo le decía a tu novia lo bien que me sentará compartir con ustedes –mintió el anciano, mirando a Paola con complicidad, quien se notaba algo avergonzada

Cuando el automóvil se alejó, había una persona que los había estado observando detenidamente.

-¡Oye, Kojiro! –lo llamó Takeshi- ¿Dónte te habías metido? Estábamos buscándote

-¿Te encuentras bien? –indagó Kazuki curioso, al ver a su amigo muy distraído

-Sí, claro –mintió Kojiro con una media sonrisa- Ya vámonos o nos quedaremos sin almorzar...


	10. Chapter 10

Ken, Paola y el señor Futagoza se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante cerca del mar, donde, mientras almorzaban el anciano les contaba varias anécdotas de su juventud.

-¡Es tu turno Aoshi! Te toca contar alguna anécdota de tu infancia –le pidió su abuelo sonriendo, haciendo atorar al muchacho

-Eh...yo...no recuerdo nada interesante –se defendió Ken tomando un poco de agua

-¡Vamos! Sé que no pudiste olvidar la vez que le pediste a tu maestra de tercero de primaria que sea tu novia...

-¿Hiciste eso? –preguntó Paola divertida- Cuéntanos...

-¿Por qué no lo cuentas tú, abuelo? –le pidió su nieto, sonriendo con nerviosismo- Al parecer a ti te divertiría mucho contarlo

El señor Futagoza se divirtió un buen rato contando algunas anécdotas de su nieto en su infancia, quedando claro que antes de ser un adulto aburrido, Aoshi había sido un niño travieso y ocurrente.

-¿Y tú Paola? Cuéntanos algo –solicitó el anciano

-A ver... no sé qué contar... –analizó Paola pensativa- ¡Ah, sí! Cuando tenía unos 4 años le puse pegamento a la gorra de un primo mío, y el ingenuo se la puso sin percatarse –el abuelo sonreía divertido, y Ken aun más, porque sabía de quién podía tratarse XD- Para poder sacársela tuvieron que cortar la gorra y bastante cabello, jaja, así que quedó pelón de arriba y por eso lo escondía con un sin fin de gorras, al final creo que el trauma le quedó y siempre se lo vé con una gorra, incluso ahora, jajaja XD

-Eras una niña traviesa, jaja –le dijo el señor Futagoza, riendo

-No mucho, era sólo una niña llena de energía con ganas de aflorar –se excusó la muchacha diplomáticamente, sin percatarse que Ken la veía fijamente

Charlaron tanto que se había hecho media tarde, así que al terminar de almorzar el anciano se excusó, no sin antes aconsejarles pasear por un parque que quedaba algo lejos de la ciudad. El señor Futagoza les deseó suerte, se despidió y se fue.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con la sugerencia de mi abuelo? –le preguntó Ken una vez en su automóvil

-Ahá, me parece buena idea –contestó Paola sonriendo

Entonces se dirigieron al mentado lugar, donde pasaron una tarde agradable paseando por entre el bello paisaje natural.

-¡Mira! Allí hay una cabaña –exclamó Paola, haciendo reaccionar a Ken, que nuevamente se había quedado en silencio, contemplándola, cosa que para ella no era extraño porque Aoshi solía permanecer callado

-Ah, sí –contestó aun pensativo

-Ya se hizo tarde –alegó la muchacha algo desilusionada por el desinterés del chico- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos –apoyó Ken, dirigiéndose a su automóvil

Pasó cerca de media hora, en la cual Ken trató de encender el automóvil pero no lo conseguía, y lo peor era que había amenaza de lluvia. Trató de encontrar el desperfecto pero aparentemente todo estaba bien.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda de una grúa? –sugirió Paola preocupada

-Buena idea –contestó el muchacho, que tenía algunas manchas de aceite en el rostro- Pero...no traje mi celular, no quería que me molestasen este día –añadió, tomando en cuenta que efectivamente no querría que Aoshi lo moleste

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Paola desanimada- Yo tampoco lo traje, no quería que mi Nana me controle a cada hora ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-No lo sé...

-¿Y si vamos a la cabaña que vi por allá? Probablemente tengan un teléfono

-Buena idea, vamos...

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña, que era algo así como un centro turístico de descanso. Cuando llegaron comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

-Buenas noches –saludó Ken acercándose al recibidor- ¿Podría por favor prestarnos un teléfono? Nuestro automóvil está descompuesto y nos quedamos varados

-Con gusto –respondió una afable señora- Pero con esta horrible lluvia las líneas se cayeron y estamos esperando a que el problema se solucione

-¿Ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Paola preocupada

-Pueden quedarse aquí mientras la lluvia pasa y el teléfono se arregla –sugirió la dueña del lugar, que aparentemente no estaba muy lleno de visitantes- Acérquense al fuego para calentarse

Los muchachos hicieron caso de la sugerencia y se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

-Fue mi culpa, me distraje por mucho tiempo –se culpó Paola entristecida

-Claro que no –la despreocupó Ken con una sonrisa- Tú no arruinaste el coche ni danzaste para que llueva...

Se quedaron así, en silencio, por muchos minutos, cada uno sintiéndose el culpable de aquella situación. Para empeorar las cosas la lluvia en lugar de disminuir, empeoraba y el teléfono no servía. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando la dueña del lugar se les acercó con unas tazas de café caliente.

-Lo lamento muchachos –les dijo preocupada, mirando hacia la ventana que era golpeada sin clemencia por las gruesas gotas de lluvia- Ya es tarde y no creo que puedan irse a esta hora hacia la ciudad...

-¿No tiene alguien que pueda arreglar el automóvil? –preguntó Paola esperanzada

-Pues no, mi esposo no está y seguro también quedó varado fuera de los límites del área, cuando llueve no es aconsejable tratar de pasar el puente

-¿Y algún huésped? –volvió a preguntar

-No hay muchos, ocho quizá, pero todos están en sus habitaciones y no creo que quieran ser molestados

-¿Tiene más habitaciones? –preguntó Ken de pronto

-Ahá, si quieren pueden quedarse hoy, y mañana cuando llegue mi esposo le pediré que los saque de aquí –ofreció la señora amablemente

-Si no hay de otra... –aceptó Paola desanimada

-No te preocupes por Tomiko, en cuanto podamos nos comunicaremos con ella –la consoló Ken, rodeándola con un brazo

-Claro... –respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa

Pidieron dos habitaciones separadas (¡¡qué esperaban!) y cada uno, después de desearse buenas noches, se fue a dormir. En su cama Ken no lograba dormir, girando de aquí para allá; no tenía sueño y lo poco que tenía se había espantado con el terrible ruido de los truenos. Entonces escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, que inicialmente creyó que provenían de la ventana debido a las gotas de lluvia, pero más claramente los golpecitos se repitieron. Se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con Paola, que lo veía con ojitos de borrego asustado, cubierta con una manta.

-Estoy asustada –confesó avergonzada- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Obviamente él no se esperaba algo similar, así que quedó estupefacto unos segundos, y finalmente, sonrojado, la dejó entrar.

-Gracias –le dijo Paola, entrando en su habitación- Realmente esto es penoso, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde niña le temo a los truenos ¡por culpa de mi primo!

-¿Por qué por su culpa?

-Porque una noche así me encerró en el oscuro altillo de la casa de mis abuelos y yo estaba solita –confesó Paola sonrojada, evitando mirar al muchacho que hasta entonces se percató que sólo vestía una camiseta y boxers

-¡Oh, lo siento! –se disculpó Ken avergonzado, buscando sus pantalones

-¿Por qué? Me gustan tus boxers –comentó Paola inocente, percatándose entonces de lo fuera de lugar de su comentario, posterior al cual ambos parecían unos tomates rojos y brillantes

-¿Quieres acostarte ya? –preguntó Ken avergonzado, ya sin ganas de siquiera ponerse sus pantalones XD

-Claro –respondió Paola rápidamente, librándose de la manta que la cubría

-¿De dónde sacaste ese camisón? –preguntó Ken curioso al verla con un camisón de seda sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas (¡qué esperaban! ¿un negligé? XD)

-La dueña me lo prestó –contó Paola, echándose de costado- Bueno...buenas noches

-Buenas noches –dijo el muchacho, recostándose a su lado, más tieso que una tabla, inhibido al sentir el calor de la joven junto a él

De pronto un terrible trueno resonó y Paola se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas.

-Aoshi... –murmuró asustada- ¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

-Eh...no, por supuesto que no –respondió Ken casi automáticamente, sorprendido que su roja cara no brillara en la oscura habitación, extendiendo un brazo para que Paola se acomodara

-Gracias... –susurró ella complacida, abrazándolo y apoyándose en su hombro antes de quedar profundamente dormida

-Por nada –respondió él casi inaudible por la extraña sensación que tenía en ese momento, que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche, no siendo consciente más que de estar abrazando a la novia de Aoshi

Con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, Ken aun despierto pese a tener los ojos cerrados escuchó una suave melodía que provenía del pasillo, seguramente de los parlantes que tenía la cabaña. Quizá, pensó el muchacho, a la dueña le gustaba despertar a sus hospedados con algo de música, fue entonces que escuchó más atentamente la melodía que decía "_Algo me está pasando desde que te vi; lo único que hago es escribir sin razón; hablas de todo un poco cuando estás conmigo, y cualquier tema es entretenido si estás tú; cuéntame, cuéntame de todo y sin medida, quiero descubrirte cada día, cada día; y trato de descubrir lo que yo estoy sintiendo, de descifrar tus gestos conversando y riendo; no puedo, no puedo quererte aunque me muera; necesito pensar aunque no quiera, no puedo amarte, no puedo amarte, ahora no...; no puedo, no puedo quererte aunque me muera; necesito pensar aunque no quiera, no puedo amarte, no puedo amarte, ahora no..." (de Gianmarco, "No puedo amarte"). _Contempló a Paola con ternura, en unos días tendría que separarse para siempre de ella, no volvería a verla jamás, y lo peor del caso es que ella iba a comprometerse y luego a casarse con un tipo que para él ya quedaba claro, sólo había estado amargándole la vida. Sintiendo una gran desesperación de que aquel momento pase, rodeó a la muchacha con ambos brazos y se quedó dormido.

Un poco más tarde Paola fue despertando y descubrió que se encontraba resguardada entre los brazos de su novio. Sintió algo de vergüenza, después de todo Aoshi jamás había estado tan cerca suyo, pero por nada del mundo iba a despertarlo y abandonar ese sentimiento de seguridad y plenitud que tenía en aquél momento; aun cayendo en conciencia que estaba lejos de la ciudad y que llegaría superhipertarde a sus clases en la universidad.

Mientras que para Aoshi, lo contrario que para Ken, el domingo había sido un desastre. Como ya no soportaba tener que aguantar a los de la selección, decidió quedarse encerrado en su habitación todo el día, mirando el techo. Pidió algo de comer en su habitación. Lo peor para él fue la noche, ya que tuvo pesadillas consecutivas, que se repetían una y otra vez, y que lo habían despertado varias veces, la que aun permanecía en su mente era una en la que él se encontraba en un largo pasillo oscuro, al fondo se observaba una luz, entonces él se acercaba y veía que era un espejo, donde su reflejo lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona; entonces, por el espejo, miraba acercarse a Paola, quien se prendía de su brazo en su reflejo y se quedaba mirándolo; luego ella se marchaba con su reflejo y entonces Aoshi se daba cuenta que en ese momento él figuraba como el reflejo del espejo.

-Tengo que acabar con esto... –murmuró, empapado de sudor, sospechando que algo no andaba bien

Cuando el esposo de la dueña de la cabaña llegó al lugar, la mujer fue a la habitación de Ken a avisarle el hecho. Luego de tocar, Ken despertó y notó que seguía abrazado de Paola, quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Delicadamente el muchacho la soltó y fue a abrir.

-Buen día muchacho –saludó la mujer sonriente- Espero que hayan dormido bien, aun no desperté a tu amiga

-Buenos días –contestó Ken somnoliento

-Venía a avisarte que mi esposo llegó y que los puede llevar a la ciudad; arreglaron el teléfono y pueden pedir que una grúa recoja su automóvil

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable –agradeció el muchacho más despierto

La señora se fue y Ken volvió a avisarle a Paola la noticia.

-Paola... –susurró cerca de ella

-¿Humm? –murmuró ella entreabriendo los ojos (qué buena actriz, si ya estaba despierta XD)

-Ya podemos irnos

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Paola incorporándose

-Las 9 de la mañana

-Oh, oh, llegaré tarde a clases –confesó ella, fingiendo preocupación

Ambos se vistieron, bajaron a desayunar y después de agradecerle, y obviamente pagarle, a la dueña de la cabaña, se fueron en la camioneta del esposo de dicha señora rumbo a la ciudad. Habían llamado antes de irse a una grúa, misma que le indicaría a Ken cuando tuvieran el auto en su taller.

Al llegar a casa de Paola se encontraron con que Tomiko había estado toda la noche esperando su llegada. Había pensado todo lo que les regañaría a ambos cuando los viera, pero en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta se abalanzó sobre su "niña" y con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció al cielo que esté bien; luego reparó en Ken, quien ya esperaba que le dijera su vida en verso, pero la mujer sólo atinó a acariciarle una mejilla y agradecerle por haber llevado a la Wakabayashi sana y salva.

-Gracias por todo –le dijo Paola sonriendo a Ken, cuando un taxi ya lo esperaba

-No tienes nada que agradecerme

-Fue el mejor fin de semana que tuve en mucho, mucho tiempo...

-Espero que se repita, entonces –dijo el muchacho, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la noche

-Que te vaya bien –se despidió ella enternecida, mientras él se subía al taxi y se alejaba

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme –sentenció Tomiko cruzada de brazos, parada tras de ella

-Lo que quieras Nana, lo que quieras –respondió Paola suspirando

En el hotel de concentración de la selección japonesa Aoshi estaba que lo llevaba el demonio. Desde las 7 de la mañana había estado intentando comunicarse con Ken, pero su celular estaba apagado, y no contestaba el teléfono de su departamento. Con el genio podrido bajó a desayunar y sus compañeros, como lo hacían últimamente, lo ignoraron. Cuando llegaron al entrenamiento Aoshi nuevamente fue a sentarse al banquillo de suplentes.

-¿No piensas entrenar hoy? –le preguntó Sanae curiosa, acomodando la bolsa de balones- Si no harán más que ejercicios tácticos

-No, no voy a entrenar –respondió Aoshi con desplante- Es algo que decidí, porque o me ponen de jugador común y corriente o no juego, porque no seré portero...

-¿No bromeas, no? –volvió a preguntar la chica sorprendida

-No suelo bromear –aclaró el joven orgulloso

-Pues fue eso lo que hiciste en el examen físico ¿no? –preguntó Sanae irritada al recordar el hecho- ¿Recuerdas, la broma ésa que me hiciste refiriéndote a Tsubasa?

-No lo recuerdo, además ya le dije, yo no bromeo...

-Sanae –la llamó Tsubasa algo avergonzado, con ese tono peculiar dirigido sólo a ella- ¿Será que...será que podemos almorzar juntos hoy?

-Claro que sí –respondió la muchacha radiante de alegría

-Bien, entonces luego del entrenamiento... –continuó Ozora, algo nervioso- Ya le pedí el permiso respectivo al entrenador

-Perfecto... –murmuró anonadada, suspirando mientras él se iba luego de despedirse de ella con un gesto de la mano

-¿Acaso no es poco profesional entablar relaciones amorosas entre compañeros de trabajo? –preguntó Aoshi alarmado- Y más cuando usted es una de las pocas mujeres que trabajan aquí...

-Primero, yo no trabajo, lo que hago es para colaborar al equipo –aclaró Sanae pacientemente- Segundo, como si no supieras que Tsubasa y yo somos novios; y tercero ¡qué te importa lo que haga o no!

-Excúseme –se disculpó Aoshi ofendido por la reacción- Pero no creo ser merecedor de tal grosería, además yo sólo estaba indicándole el modo correcto de actuar de una dama

-No necesito que me indiques nada, gracias –ironizó la muchacha- Yo sé lo que hago y respeto mucho a este equipo, por eso el entrenador ni los directivos han tenido quejas de mi, aun cuando todos saben de la relación entre Tsubasa y yo

-¿Lo saben? –preguntó horrorizado- ¿Y no la han despedido? Sólo falta que un día de estos aprueben su vida marital en el interior del grupo...

-Óyeme, óyeme, no me ofendas –se indignó Sanae- Tsubasa y yo sabemos diferenciar muy bien los lugares y situaciones en la que nos encontramos, somos muy decentes ¿estamos?

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que un hombre y una mujer sólo pueden compartir un techo, y peor aun, una misma habitación sólo cuando los una el matrimonio –comentó Aoshi con diplomacia (menos mal no sabía lo que pasó con Paola y Ken XD)

-¿Qué nunca has tenido novia? –preguntó la muchacha curiosa

-Tengo novia –aclaró el chico- Y ella se comporta tal y como una mujer decente y distinguida debe hacerlo: se dá su lugar y sabe cuándo está siendo irreverente

-Pues entonces en lugar de novia tienes una mascota –se burló Sanae hiriente- Una a la que sólo le deben faltar los hilos si dices manejarla tan bien ¿cuánto te costó? ¿con qué la premias luego de hacer sus gracias?

-¡No te permito! –se indignó Aoshi molesto como muy pocas veces solía estallar, poniéndose de pie

-¡Pues lo siento pero es la verdad! No puedo creer que te sientas orgulloso de estar junto a alguien "que sabe cuándo es irreverente" –remedó la joven sin miedo- Y lo que es peor, no puedo creer que haya mujeres así, sin dignidad...

-Ella me quiere –se defendió Aoshi, dolido- Por eso me respeta

-Y eso está muy bien –respondió Sanae tranquilamente, sacando los balones de fútbol de su bolsa- Pero no confundas respeto con miedo, porque...¿estás seguro que ella te respeta porque te quiere o porque por alguna razón te tiene miedo?

Sanae rodó los ojos incrédula del tema que acababa de tocar con aquel muchacho, que de alguna manera siempre conoció; mientras Aoshi se quedaba pensativo y ciertamente preocupado.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias por seguir con el fic! Recuerden que CT y toditos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Paola es un personaje creado por mi (por si las dudas, creo que alguien por ahí creyó que era originalmente de la serie ). Saludos y no olviden dejar reviews!_

Caminos opuestos 13 

Cuando Ken llegó a la empresa de los Futagoza estaba totalmente avergonzado de hacerlo casi al mediodía, la cosa empeoró para él cuando el abuelo Futagoza lo encontró entrando a su oficina.

-Hasta que llegas... –le dijo en tono pícaro- No quiero ni saber qué o quién te estuvo entreteniendo hasta esta hora

-Lo lamento abuelo –se disculpó Ken- Es que ayer nos quedamos varados y...

-Nada, nada, te dije que no me cuentes nada; sólo me alegra que Paola y tú se estén llevando tan bien

-Pues...sí

-Entonces, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho! Hay varios pendientes –le contó el anciano, poniendo sobre su escritorio un par de fajos- Asuntos con el banco, con los clientes...

Ken estaba hojeando los fajos uno a uno, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿No...nosotros estamos a cargo de éste terreno? –preguntó tratando de no temblar al hacerlo

-A ver... –respondió el anciano mirando el fajo- ¡Ah, sí! Ése terreno está ocupado por un dojo de karate, el banco informó que ésa familia tiene una semana para pagar su cuenta

-Pe...pero el terreno está en Saitama –explicó Ken incrédulo

-¿Y qué con eso? También tenemos terrenos en Okinawa –bromeó su abuelo- No me digas que estás olvidando el alcance de la empresa

-No abuelo... –murmuró el muchacho entristecido

Ambos pusieron a realizar sus respectivos trabajos. El señor Futagoza miraba a Ken de reojo de rato en rato.

-¿No quieres chocolate? –preguntó el anciano repentinamente sin dejar de hacer su labor

-No gracias, no tengo apetito –contestó Ken desganado, sin levantar la mirada

-¿Algo de fruta? ¿kiwi quizás? –insistió Futagoza

-Tampoco, gracias...

-¿Por qué no un cigarro? Fumar quizá te relaje un poco

-No fumo, abuelo

-¿Hablaste con Yuki, tu ex novia para invitarla a tu compromiso?

-No, pero lo haré después

-¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Preocupados por lo del dojo...

-¿Dónde está Aoshi?

-Ahora no lo sé, entrenando supongo –respondió Ken despreocupadamente, y de pronto levantó la mirada horrorizado

-¡Bingo! –exclamó el anciano sonriendo- Sabía que no eras tú...

-Eh...yo... –trató de excusarse el portero japonés, muy nervioso

-Cálmate, si no te estoy denunciando ni exigiendo nada –aclaró el abuelo de Aoshi- Me dabas pistas, pero no podía unirlas todas, fuiste muy ingenioso...

-Pero...

-Tenía que agarrarte en un momento de concentración y ésta fue mi oportunidad –continuó el anciano triunfal- No conoces mucho a Aoshi, pese a parecerte mucho: es alérgico al chocolate y al kiwi, entre otras cosas; si tiene un vicio, ése es fumar cuando está estresado; no tuvo ninguna ex novia, Paola es su primera y al parecer única novia; y en cuanto a sus padres...le importa poco cómo se encuentren...

-Déjeme explicarle –suplicó el muchacho sintiéndose culpable

-No tienes nada que explicarme, conozco a Aoshi y sé que tuvo mucho que ver en esto, pero...es sorprendente tu parecido con él, aunque sea sólo en apariencia

-¿No está enojado? –preguntó Ken desconcertado

-Nop, para serte sincero me agradas más que mi propio nieto –reconoció el señor Futagoza tranquilamente- Por cierto, mucho gusto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eh...Ken Wakashimazu, señor

-No me digas señor, prefería que me llames abuelo

-Pero...

-Pero no lo soy, y eso qué, tú no eres Aoshi ¿no? Entonces que el secreto se quede entre nosotros dos –pidió el anciano, guiñándole un ojo- Tú no dices que no soy tu abuelo y yo no digo que no eres Aoshi

-No lo entiendo...

-Ni yo, pero mientras ambos nos entendemos quiero que me cuentes cómo aceptaste suplantar a mi nieto

Con lujo de detalles Ken le contó al abuelo de Aoshi de cómo ambos se encontraron y cómo éste último planeó intercambiar roles. El anciano lo escuchaba atentamente, interesado en la historia.

-Hasta aquí todo bien –dijo "su abuelo"- Pero hay un pequeño problema ¿no lo sabe Paola, verdad?

-No...

-¿Y alguno de ustedes planeó en contárselo?

-No, al menos yo no puedo, el plan consiste en no ser descubiertos

-Pues yo te descubrí, y créeme que Paola no es ninguna tonta y no tardará en descubrirte ¿qué harás entonces?

-No lo sé...

-¿Aoshi te dijo qué pasará si ella los descubre?

-No, Aoshi me dijo que tan solo saliera con ella y cumpla el itinerario...

-Pero tú hiciste más que eso ¿no? –preguntó el anciano en tono paternal- Hiciste renacer en ella la alegría de tener una relación con Aoshi, cambiaste su forma de ver a mi nieto y me temo que...que ella también despertó algo especial en ti

-Claro que no –negó Ken nervioso- Ella...ella es la novia y prometida de Aoshi, yo no podría...

-¿Enamorarte de ella? –concluyó la frase el señor Futagoza- Mira, no sé cómo vaya a acabar esto, pero espero que no lastimen a nadie. En lo que se refiere a lo demás, yo te ayudaré a concluir el papel que debes cumplir hasta que Aoshi regrese, por cierto ¿qué te dará él a cambio?

-La oportunidad de salvar el dojo de mi padre...

El anciano tomó la foja que momentos antes había estado leyendo y lo analizó seriamente.

-El dojo Wakashimazu, con razón tu semblante cambió cuando viste estos papeles

-Sí, señor

-Veré qué puedo hacer

-No por favor –pidió Ken seguro- Yo solucionaré ese problema, sé que quizá no fue correcto el aceptar el trato de Aoshi, pero créame que lo hice porque no tuve otra opción

-Y te creo, pero lo que no entiendo es la actitud de mi nieto, nunca creí que llegara a este extremo, prácticamente te chantajeó

-Eso no es así, yo acepté el trato y soy tan responsable como él

-Eres valiente muchacho –lo halagó el anciano- Sólo espero que esa valentía te dure hasta el día en que tengas que separarte de Paola, porque sea como sea, es la prometida de Aoshi

-Lo sé...

En el campo de entrenamiento, una vez que éste concluyó, Kojiro se acercó a Aoshi.

-Creo que pasaste un bonito domingo –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Te parece bonito estar encerrado todo el día en mi habitación? –preguntó Aoshi fastidiado

-¿Encerrado? Ja, eso lo dices sólo para hacernos creer que eres una víctima de las circunstancias

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, y no me gusta tu tono –amenazó el empresario

-No nos contaste que tienes novia y que te gusta pasearte en un lujoso automóvil –continuó Kojiro con sorna

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aoshi atónito, cayendo en cuenta que el otro muchacho lo estaba confundiendo con el verdadero Ken

-Vamos Ken, admítelo...

-Oye Ken –intervino Takeshi- Estaba pensando, al verte tan preocupado, ¿y si vamos a ver a tus padres?

-¡Buena idea! –lo apoyó Kojiro sonriente- El entrenador no creo que te niegue el permiso y más viéndote tan insoportable por ese asunto

-Yo...no... –dudó Aoshi preocupado- No creo que sea apropiado

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Kojiro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Seguro –respondió Aoshi retándolo con la mirada, y marchándose luego rápidamente

-¿Notaste algo raro?-le preguntó Kojiro a Takeshi, tranquilamente

-¿Que te sostuvo la mirada cuando normalmente te evita? –respondió Takeshi sorprendido

-Ahá, bien hecho mi amigo...

Aoshi corrió al vestuario y llamó a Ken hasta que éste le contestó.

-¡Necesito encontrarte lo más antes que puedas!

-¿Aoshi? –preguntó Ken extrañado, mirando al señor Futagoza que con gestos de la mano le pidió que no develara su ya descubierto secreto

-Hoy, en el lugar de la otra vez, en dos horas... –concluyó Aoshi, colgando

-¿Algo interesante? –preguntó el señor Futagoza

-Quiere que hoy nos veamos...

-Yo sugiero que vayas y no le digas nada acerca de nuestra conversación

-En realidad lamento que esto esté ocurriendo –se disculpó nuevamente el portero de la selección

-Para mi tú eres otra víctima de Aoshi...

En su casa, en lugar de haber ido a la Universidad, Paola cocinaba con su Nana mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –le preguntó Tomiko intrigada

-No lo sé, supongo que no necesito un motivo específico –contestó la muchacha suspirando

-¿Ése motivo es Aoshi? –indagó la Nana curiosa y algo desconfiada

-¿Por qué me pones esa cara? –preguntó Paola enarcando una ceja- Como si sospecharas que hice algo que no debí hacer

-Paola...¿tú y él...?

-Ahá, dormimos juntos –contestó la joven tranquilamente, probando la salsa que estaba removiendo, mientras la Nana dejaba caer el cuchillo que tenía en su mano- Pero...no hicimos nada

-¡Menos mal! Aunque, es extraño, recuerdo que él siempre solía dar su aburrido discurso acerca de las "señoritas de familia"

-Aparentemente olvidó esas antiguas ideas –comentó Paola, encogiéndose de hombros- Qué sé yo, lo importante es que se parece al Aoshi que conocí en París

-Pues yo recién tengo el gusto de conocer a "ése" Aoshi

-¿Sabes Nana? Sé que sonará algo estúpido y no sé si pueda ocurrir –dijo la muchacha pensativa- Pero creo que me enamoré de Aoshi otra vez

-¿Otra vez? Entonces reconoces que al Aoshi de hace una semana ya no lo querías lo suficiente como para casarte con él –agregó Tomiko mordazmente

-Quizá, pero siento que se dio cuenta que yo cambié por él y que él también podía cambiar un poquito por mi

-¿Un poquito? ¡Parece otro!

-¿No sería mejor si fuera otro? –intervino Tao mirándolas de reojo, limpiando el mesón de la cocina

-No te burles Tao –le pidió Paola algo ofendida- Aoshi no tiene comparación, nadie es como él

Tomiko y Tao intercambiaron miradas de duda, pero prefirieron no decir nada más para no enojar a la muchacha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Caminos opuestos 13**

A eso de las dos de la tarde, Ken llegó al lugar donde días antes se había encontrado con Aoshi, quien ya lo esperaba impaciente.

-Ho... –iba a saludar Ken, pero Aoshi lo cortó rápidamente

-¡Cómo es eso que ayer saliste con Paola! Y no me digas que no sabes de qué hablo ¡te vieron y te confundieron conmigo! –le reclamó airado- ¡Los fines de semana no figuran en el itinerario! Todo lo hice pensando en ella, para que no se perjudique en la Universidad y tenga tiempo de estudiar ¡y tú lo arruinaste!

-Antes que nada, deja de gritarme –le pidió Ken tranquilamente, sentándose frente a él- Ahora sí, ¿qué dijiste que no te entendí?

-¿Ayer saliste con Paola, verdad? –preguntó Aoshi, tratando de calmarse, apretando los dientes

-Ahá –contestó Ken cínicamente

-¿Y por qué saliste con ella si eso no figura en el itinerario?

-Porque...se me ocurrió

-Mira, debes seguir todo según yo puse en el itinerario que te di –aclaró Aoshi amenazante- ¡No te contraté para que se te ocurra nada!

-Pues lo siento, pero primero: no me contrataste, hicimos un trato –aclaró el jugador japonés despreocupadamente, sabiendo que esto aumentaba la ira del otro chico- Segundo, yo hago lo que pienso adecuado, no lo que me dicen; y tercero...tu itinerario es algo ridículo

-Cómo te atreves...

-Me atrevo porque me di cuenta de muchas cosas

-Sabes que estás en mis manos –le recordó Aoshi con malicia- Me enteré que el problema de tu padre es algo grave en verdad, no por nada medio equipo lo sabe

-¿Perdón? –indagó Ken picado por el comentario

-Todos creen que "tu cambio de actitud" se debe al problema financiero que tiene tu padre

-Yo no se los conté, si eso crees, ellos se enteraron porque lastimosamente uno de los chismosos del grupo me escuchó accidentalmente y lo publicó

-Como sea, sólo espero que hayas planeado tu viaje a España, porque deberías agradecérmelo –se regodeó el joven empresario- Decidí acortar el trato

-¡Qué!

-Ya no te molestaré más con mis asuntos amorosos –siguió Aoshi fingiendo caridad- Sé que debió ser fastidioso para ti soportar a Paola, pero no te preocupes, hoy en la noche la llamaré, iniciaré una discusión y nuestra relación estará en _statu quo_ hasta que yo retome mi posición y tú te hayas ido

-No te entiendo –murmuró Ken atónito

-Hoy pelearé con Paola, y durante lo que quede del trato no tendrás necesidad de verla ¿qué te parece?

-No puedes hacer eso...

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Aoshi sonriendo irónico- Ella es MI novia y entonces yo puedo determinar el rumbo de nuestra relación

-Pero...pero si discutes con ella faltando tan poco tiempo para su compromiso, quizá ella ya no quiera seguir...

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo sé cómo manejarla

-Paola no es una mascota para que hables de esa manera –aclaró Ken molesto, sorprendiendo a Aoshi por unos segundos al recordar las mismas palabras que Sanae le había dicho, luego éste recuperó la compostura

-Ya lo sé, pero ella me ama tan profundamente que cambió por mi –reconoció el empresario con orgullo- Así que sólo te necesitaré en la empresa. En lo que al dinero se refiere, no te preocupes, te pagaré por adelantado y la cantidad no disminuirá

-Aoshi... –trató de alegar Ken, pero el otro muchacho se marchó rápidamente, dejando al ex-Toho pensativo y abatido por la reciente decisión

Cuando Aoshi llegó a la cancha de entrenamiento se sentía con energía revitalizada, por lo que decidió participar del partido de prueba...pero como delantero. Gamo ya no tenía ganas de discutir con él o de tratar de disuadirlo, así que le pidió a Yuzo que tome su lugar y a Nitta que le ceda el suyo a Aoshi. El empresario estaba tan motivado que en cuanto le pasaron el balón comenzó a avanzar con él como pudo, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo detuviera, más bien se le quedaban mirando algo confundidos.

-Ja, esto no es tan difícil –pensó Aoshi con desplante al ver que se acercaba a la portería defendida por Genzo

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le preguntó enojado el otro portero cruzándose de brazos, cuando estuvieron frente a frente- ¡¡Corriste del lado equivocado! ¡¡se supone que yo soy el portero de tu equipo!

-¡No me engañas! –aseguró Aoshi optimista pateando con toda su fuerza, levantando una cortina de tierra, segundos después sus amigos se echaban a reír al notar que la pelota seguía en su sitio y que lo único que el muchacho había pateado era el césped, por lo que la cara de Genzo terminó cubierta de tierra XD

-Esto ya pasó el límite de lo ridículo –murmuró Genzo a punto de estallar, escupiendo tierra

-Je, tómalo con calma Wakabayashi –le pidió Jito, agarrándolo para que no golpee a Aoshi- Aparentemente la depresión lo está matando

-¡Lo que está matando son sus neuronas! –explotó el SGGK- ¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Wakashimazu!

-Jugando...qué más –contestó Aoshi tranquilamente, retornando al centro de la cancha- ¿Humillado por el tiro que hice?

-¡Sólo me arrojaste tierra! –reclamó Genzo enojado, siendo agarrado por Jito

-Ahá...pero la próxima no te irá tan bien –advirtió el empresario con orgullo

-¡No, no! –se escuchó suplicar a Matsuyama, Jito y Soda, que trataban de impedir que el portero del Hamburgo ataque al despistado Aoshi

-Buen tiro Ken –comentó Kojiro burlón con una media sonrisa- La próxima trata de darle al balón, que esto no es golf

-Lo intentaré –aceptó Aoshi diplomáticamente, mientras Kazuki se doblaba de la risa junto a Ishizaki y los Tachibana

Cuando el partido se reinició, Genzo se negó a practicar a menos que Aoshi tome su original puesto de portero. Obviamente éste no quiso, así que hasta que Gamo convenza a alguno de los dos de entrar en cordura, el partido fue suspendido XD. Por su parte Ken se encontraba muy pensativo y triste, mirando por la ventana de su oficina, cuando el señor Futagoza llegó.

-Por tu semblante puedo ver que no te fue bien con Aoshi –comentó preocupado- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Aoshi no quiere que me acerque ya a Paola –contó el muchacho sin mirarlo- Hoy inventará una discusión y lo solucionará todo una vez que me haya ido

-¿Ido a dónde?

-A España, con la selección...

-¿Cuál selección? No me contaste que estabas en alguna selección –le recordó el anciano, sentándose tranquilamente

-¿No se lo dije?

-Ah, ah...tú sólo me dijiste que jugabas fútbol, pero no dónde

-Ah...perdón –se excusó el muchacho, sentándose también- Soy jugador de la selección japonesa de fútbol

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el señor Futagoza interesado- No sé mucho de fútbol, pero...¡pero claro! Ken Wakashimazu, cómo no me di cuenta, aunque la verdad nunca me percaté que fueras tan idéntico a Aoshi...

-Y me parece que otros tantos como usted tampoco lo hicieron

-Ahora sí no entiendo –analizó el anciano- Si el primo de Paola es futbolista...¿cómo ella no te conoce de antes?

-Porque nos vimos por primera vez aquí, hace poco. Y como Paola "quiere tanto" a Genzo, creo que por eso evitó todo lo referido a él

-Sin embargo parecía gustarle mucho el fútbol

-Me dijo que la última vez que fue a ver un partido, fue en París...

-Con razón, seguramente está más familiarizada con el fútbol francés. Pero en verdad es una lástima que no te haya conocido antes

-Cosas de la vida –murmuró el muchacho suspirando

-Aun así –continuó "su abuelo"- Creo que deberías ponerle un alto a Aoshi con este ridículo plan y ser tú quien le cuente la verdad a Paola

-Pero no puedo...

-Puedes y debes, con cada minuto que pase tú estarás más involucrado en esto, y ella saldrá más lastimada

-Pero...no quiero dejar de verla

-De una u otra manera tendrás que hacerlo –le dijo el anciano tratando de no ser hiriente- La conozco poco, pero sé que si se entera de esto...los va a odiar a ambos

-No sé qué es peor –reconoció Ken melancólico- Que me odie o que nunca sepa que existí en su vida

-De las dos formas sales perdiendo, así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer

-De primera no permitir que Aoshi la siga utilizando y manipulando –dijo decidido

-Pues que sea como quieras, pero piensa bien lo que te dije –aconsejó el señor Futagoza, marchándose luego para dejar al muchacho analizando la situación

Cuando la noche llegó la incertidumbre golpeó con más fuerza a Ken: no sabía qué hacer, seguramente Paola lo estaría esperando ya para ir a cenar; y no sabía qué haría Aoshi respecto a su amenaza. De pronto su celular sonó y contestó nervioso.

-Hecho –dijo Aoshi triunfal- Mi querida Paola está muy enojada y dolida conmigo, así que la cena de hoy queda suspendida, lo mismo que todo el itinerario que tenga que ver con ella de ahora en adelante

-¿Qué le dijiste? –quiso saber Ken preocupado

-Es lo de menos, sólo concéntrate en la empresa y en unos días retornarás a tu idilio futbolístico

-No tienes sentimientos –murmuró el portero japonés decepcionado

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme porque no me conoces! –se enojó Aoshi insultado- ¡Todo lo que hago es por Paola! Quise cambiar y estoy tratando de orientar mi vida en otra dirección, para poder ofrecerle a ella una vida digna cuando estemos casados

-¡Y qué vida digna le puedes ofrecer a alguien que tratas como una empleada más! ¿No te das cuenta que ella no necesita al modelo de hombre que pretendes ser? ¡Ella quiere al Aoshi que conoció en París!

-¡Eso no puede ser! Mi vida está cuidadosamente planificada según las reglas, y por este ridículo plan me estoy saliendo de ellas ¡todo por ella!

-No la pongas de excusa, porque no te sale bien ¡tú quieres demostrarle a tu abuelo que no tiene razón respecto a ti!

-¡No es cierto! Y ya deja de entrometerte en mi vida

-Ni quien quisiera –agregó Ken hiriente- Mientras más me confunden contigo, más asco me da. No sé cómo pude hacer un trato contigo

-Porque no tuviste otra opción, ¡así que deja de quejarte y obedece lo que digo!

-¡Ya te aclaré que no soy tu sirviente!

-Como sea, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo que me aburres, adiós... –concluyó Aoshi colgando, arrojando luego su celular contra la pared sintiéndose vergonzosamente descubierto

En su casa, Paola se encontraba en su habitación, sollozando en silencio.

-Paola ¿puedo entrar? –preguntó Tomiko tímidamente entreabriendo la puerta del dormitorio que se encontraba a oscuras

-Por favor déjame Nana –pidió la muchacha

-Eso sí que no –sentenció ella acercándose y sentándose junto a la muchacha- ¿Qué fue esa discusión con Aoshi?

-¡Me acusó de ser una libertina! –se quejó la muchacha, abrazándola- Me dijo que ya se había enterado de que salía con mis amigos a bailar por las noches como una mujer de la calle, ¡no tenía derecho!

-Pero... no entiendo. Eso pasó hace días –recordó Tomiko sorprendida y molesta

-¡Sí, pero el...el muy...viene a reclamarme eso ahora! –exclamó Paola enojada- Yo creí que lo que vivimos ayer fue algo especial, pero veo que no significó nada para él

-¿Terminaron?

-¡No pienso seguir con un hombre tan retrógrada! –aseguró la muchacha decidida- Ya me cansé de ser la que siempre cede, ¡si me quiere de vuelta, tendrá que cambiar!

-Cálmate, verás que todo fue un error...

-No quiero volver a verlo...

Se quedaron en silencio, pero éste fue roto por el sonido del celular de Paola. Tomiko levantó el aparato y descubrió que indicaba el número de Aoshi.

-Es Aoshi...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Paola, limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿Ahora qué quiere?

-No sé, ¿quieres que conteste?

-No...que no me fastidie más

El celular no dejó de sonar, fueron como unas 15 llamadas que Paola ignoró, su Nana pensaba que si realmente no quería saber de Aoshi podía apagarlo, pero no lo hizo. Luego las llamadas fueron al teléfono de su casa. Tomiko tuvo que desconectarlo, porque de tanto sonar ya había despertado a Tao, quien no quería perderse ni un detalle de la primera pelea de ambos chicos. Como ambos empleados estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa, esperando lo que acontecería, se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que Ken tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Lo dejamos entrar? –preguntó Tao confundido

-Si lo hacemos, mínimamente Paola nos despide

-Pero si no lo hacemos despertará a todo el vecindario

-Tampoco es tan tarde...

-¿Llamamos a la policía? –inquirió el mayordomo pensativo

-¡Claro que no! Sería un escándalo

-Entonces...

-Lo dejamos entrar –concluyeron ambos al unísono

Tomiko salió a abrirle la puerta al muchacho, pero antes de permitir que entre le advirtió que no arme alboroto. Ken, como no sabía qué había hecho Aoshi, accedió tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? –les preguntó ansioso

-Eh...no creo que ella quiera –contestó Tomiko preocupada

-¡Qué haces aquí! –exclamó Paola, parada al pie de las escaleras- ¡Por qué dejaron que entre!

-Me temo que éste es un problema entre los dos, así que los dejamos solos –concluyó Tomiko, jalando a Tao

-Tengo que hablar contigo –le pidió Ken cuando los empleados se fueron

-¿Qué más se te olvidó decir que no haya oído? Nunca creí que me fueras a insultar –admitió la muchacha dolida, acercándose a él

-Lo siento –se disculpó aun ignorando lo hecho por Aoshi- Soy un cretino, un imbécil, un egoísta, un hombre sin sentimientos que se descargó contigo por todo el estrés que me causa el trabajo. No te merezco, y sé que lo que te dije debió dolerte mucho, pero no fue mi intención

-¡Obviamente! Desde ya te aclaro que por salir a bailar con mis amigos no soy una mujer de la calle –se defendió Paola indignada

-Pero...¡pero cómo se...! –exclamó Ken enojado, corrigiéndose luego- ¡Cómo ME atreví a decirte algo así! Seguro estaba bajo los efectos del café

-¿Del café? –preguntó Paola asombrada

-Ahá, varios estudios demuestran que el exceso de cafeína en la sangre provoca cambios de humor severos y repentinos –inventó el muchacho- Por eso ahora sólo tomo leche

Paola lo miró con cara de no entender, pero al verlo tan tiernamente seguro de sus palabras, no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Desde cuándo inventas cuentos así? –preguntó sonriendo, olvidando su mal humor

-Desde que tengo la necesidad de no perderte –contestó Ken seriamente

-Realmente me dolió lo que dijiste –reconoció Paola bajando la cabeza

-Lo lamento en verdad... –se disculpó el muchacho, abrazándola

-¿La cena sigue en pie? –preguntó la joven sin soltarlo

-¿A esta hora? Son como las 10 y media

-No importa, ¿por qué no preparamos una cena en tu departamento? –sugirió Paola- Ya molesté mucho a Tomiko y Tao, por lo que no sería buena idea quedarnos

-Por mi no hay problema

-Gracias –susurró la muchacha, aun abrazada a él

-No voy a dejar que me alejes de ella... –pensó Ken seguro de sí mismo


	13. Chapter 13

Rato después Paola y Ken se fueron en el automóvil de Aoshi (¿cómo sonó eso, eh? XD). Ella se veía más desinhibida que antes, bueno, al menos desde que el otro muchacho la conoció. Ya que al recordar a la Paola que vio por primera vez, reconoció que la joven que estaba sentada junto a él sonriendo y extasiada viendo cómo lucía de hermosa la ciudad por la noche, no era definitivamente la misma. Creía que si Aoshi había ideado todo ese ridículo plan para poder complacer a Paola, él no había necesitado para eso más que ser él mismo, lo que de alguna manera significaba un triunfo en contra del altanero empresario; aunque sabía también que con quien se comprometería la chica sería con aquél que la había amargado. Aun así decidió pasar los últimos días que le quedaban como suplente de Futagoza, haciendo de su vida y de la de Paola algo digno de recordar por siempre, aunque después no se volvieran a ver jamás (ja! soy fanática del dramatismo de CLAMP uuU).

Se detuvieron en un supermercado a comprar lo necesario para una cena decente, ya que según recordaba Ken, en el refrigerador del departamento de Aoshi no había muchas cosas que se podrían considerar sabrosas ni apropiadas para cocinar, ya que o eran muy exóticas o demasiado caras, cosa que no despertaban su apetito.

-¿No crees que son demasiadas papitas fritas? -preguntó divertido, al ver que Paola ponía en el carrito tres bolsas de papas a la francesa precocidas

-¿Bromeas? Las papas fritas nunca son demasiadas –alegó poniendo sus manos en la cintura- Además, si lo dices por el exceso de grasa, no te preocupes, yo me las comeré... ¿helado?

-Bien, pero de chocolate y coco

-¿No eras alérgico al chocolate? –preguntó intrigada, viendo cómo el muchacho ponía dos potes de helado en el carrito

-Tú lo dijiste, ERA, pero como que mi salud vá mejorando

-No sabía que las alergias iban y venían –murmuró confundida, avanzando por el pasillo

-Conmigo nada se sabe ¿no te diste cuenta, verdad? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¡Claro que me di cuenta! Es sólo...es sólo que a veces no sé qué pensar

-Por ahora no pienses

-¡Ja! ¿Quieres que me ponga en "modo Genzo"? –se indignó Paola frunciendo el ceño

-Jajaja, no, pero no razones cuando lo importante es sentir

-Ok, pero si pasa algo malo, ¡no me culpes! –le advirtió Paola pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo sonrojar a Ken- ¿Te parece demasiado si llevamos crema batida y queso fundido? Nunca se sabe con qué se pueden combinar las papas a la francesa...

-No, no hay problema –respondió Ken mirándola con ternura

Cuando llegaron a la caja registradora, mientras la muchacha que atendía verificaba los precios de los productos, Paola notó que la susobicha (lo puse bien "SUSOBICHA") miraba de cuando en cuando y de reojo a su novio, lo que le provocó cierta incomodidad, más porque él estaba entretenido leyendo una revista y ni cuenta se había dado.

-¡Vaya Aoshi! Creo que tienes algo en la cara ¿serán acaso monitos? –exclamó Paola molesta con exageración

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ken confundido

-Es que aquí, la señorita, te anda mirando interesada ¿por qué no le preguntamos la razón? –sugirió irónica

-Eh, yo... –balbuceó la empleada roja de la vergüenza- Lo siento señorita, pero es que su novio se me hizo conocido

-¿Conocido de dónde? –indagó Paola interesada

-Sabe, yo soy fanática del fútbol, y...nunca creí poder ver a uno de los seleccionados –alegó la muchacha menos avergonzada

-¿Seleccionado de dónde? –continuó la Wakabayashi confundida, mientras un boquiabierto Ken pagó tan rápido como pudo y la sacó prácticamente jalándola de un brazo

-¡Gracias por todo! –exclamó Ken sonriendo forzadamente mientras salían

-Pero Aoshi... –se quejó Paola- Quería saber con quién diablos te confundió esa coqueta

-Pobrecita, seguro como ya es tarde le dio sueño y está viendo visiones –dijo el muchacho nervioso

-Puede ser, de todos modos no podemos irnos –dijo la joven resuelta retomando el camino

-¡No! –exclamó él, deteniéndola

-¿Por qué no? Olvidamos el helado –recordó Paola tranquilamente

-Tú entra, yo voy por el helado –ofreció Ken abriendo la puerta del automóvil y dejando las bolsas en el asiento trasero

El muchacho regresó a la tienda, donde la empleada aun los espiaba.

-Je, olvidamos el helado –comentó apenado, llevándose la respectiva bolsa

-¿Usted es Ken Wakashimazu? –soltó la joven curiosa- ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Mi hijo y yo somos muy fanáticos del fútbol, él quiere entrar en el Toho para seguir los pasos del señor Hyuga y de usted, pero bueno, no está a nuestro alcance...

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo? –preguntó conmovido

-Sólo 6 años –contestó la empleada orgullosa- Pero juega al fútbol muy bien, y por eso haré lo que sea porque triunfe y un día sea parte de la selección de Japón

Sin decir más, Ken tomó el papel y el lápiz que la muchacha le alcanzaba y escribió una gran dedicatoria al niño.

-Su hijo es muy afortunado al tenerla –le dijo sonriendo- No deje de apoyarlo, y si su sueño es entrar al Toho y él juega bien al fútbol, tiene muchas posibilidades de hacerlo como becado, ya lo verá...

-Gracias –contestó ella devolviendo la sonrisa- Muchas gracias señor Wakashimazu

El joven se despidió y salió con una extraña sensación reconfortante.

-¿Qué tanto hacías? –le preguntó Paola, que había estado escuchando a "L'arc en ciel" mientras lo esperaba

-Preguntándole si se podía mezclar crema, queso fundido y papitas fritas –respondió él divertido

-¿Y se puede o no?

-Si aguantas...¡todo se puede! (mi mejor amiga comía palomitas de maíz con muss de chocolate --U)

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Aoshi colocaron las bolsas de su compra sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Puedo poner música? –preguntó Paola dirigiéndose al mini componente que había allí

-Claro

-Veamos –analizó Paola viendo los CD's que Aoshi tenía- Mozart, Beethoven...tenores y más tenores...música de cámara...¿no tienes nada más?

-Supongo que no –contestó Ken encogiéndose de hombros

-Vaya, entonces tendré que buscar algo en la radio –dijo resuelta, sintonizando un dial en particular- ¡Eso me gusta!

-¿Savage Garden? –preguntó él interesado

-¿No cantan precioso? Aunque bueno, ya no son una banda, creo...

-_Truly, madly, deeply_... –murmuró él escuchando la melodía

-Como lo que siento por ti –comentó Paola, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Ahora vamos a cocinar!

Como ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar muy bien que se diga, pusieron en una sartén unas hamburguesas de caja y frieron las papitas.

-No sé para qué compramos verduras, arroz ni todo lo demás –comentó Ken divertido, poniendo la hamburguesas en un plato

-Algún día los necesitarás –lo consoló Paola virtiendo en un platito bastante queso fundido y crema batida, y sacando dos cucharas- ¿Chocolate o coco?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Nunca comiste helado directamente del pote? –le preguntó incrédula- Créeme que es más sabroso

-En ese caso... chocolate

-Ni modo, entonces yo me quedo con el coco...

Ambos se acercaron con su comida a un sillón que había frente a una televisión y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Salsa picante? –ofreció Paola batiendo una botellita roja

-No gracias –contestó Ken mordiendo una papita

El muchacho se deleitaba viendo cómo Paola mezclaba en un recipiente pequeño salsa picante, crema batida, queso fundido, algo de mayonesa y mostaza; y se preparaba ceremonialmente para comer papita por papita con un tanto de dicha mezcla. Cuando dio la primera mordida, la joven puso cara de asco.

-¡Falta picante! –exclamó vaciando más de la botellita

-¿Cómo lo haces? –le preguntó extasiado

-¿Esto? Mezclo todo lo que me viste y con una papita yo...

-No eso –la interrumpió Ken- ¿Cómo vives tu vida tan intensamente pese a todo lo que te hice?

-Tú no me hiciste nada –negó la muchacha mascando una papita- Yo quise cambiar por ti y creo que no me salió muy bien, pero como ahora eres distinto conmigo, nuevamente puedo disfrutar el compartir contigo

-¿Qué te enamoró de mi? –preguntó Ken mirándola intensamente

-No quién eras, sino cómo eras...

-Cómo era antes o ahora

-Ahora y siempre –murmuró Paola, acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios, pero antes de hacerlo derramó su salsa mix en la camisa del chico- ¡Oh, lo siento!

-No te preocupes –le dijo él, limpiándose con una servilleta- Voy a ponerme otra

Ken se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación de Aoshi, entró en el baño después de sacarse la camisa y trató de quitar la mancha, pero vio que no tenía remedio. Cuando salió notó que Paola, entretenida, se estaba probando un suéter suyo frente a un espejo largo que allí había.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el muchacho divertido, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-Eres bastante alto –comentó ella, agitando el exceso de mangas en sus manos

-Mejor sácate eso –le pidió Ken sonriendo, acercándose a ella

-¿Crees que me queda bien? –continuó Paola juguetona, levantando los brazos para dejar sus manos libres

-Síp, pero ya sácatelo y volvamos a cenar –le dijo, jalando el suéter por las mangas, para ayudarle a quitárselo

-¡No Aoshi! –pidió Paola, tratando de evitarlo

Pero ya era muy tarde Cuando Ken tenía ya el suéter en sus manos, se percató del "pequeño detallito": para ponérselo, Paola se había quitado el suyo, y bajo el suyo, no tenía más que su ropa interior. Obviamente ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Yo... –trató de disculparse Ken, bajando la mirada

-Qué vergüenza, lo siento –se le adelantó Paola, buscando su suéter- Sé que ahora pensarás que soy una indecente

-Jamás creería algo así de ti –aclaró el muchacho, recogiendo la ropa de la chica y alcanzándosela

-¿Eres otro, verdad Aoshi? –inquirió la joven mirándolo sin pena alguna (y sin suéter, claro está XD)

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ken nervioso

-Cambiaste por mi –murmuró Paola conmovida, acariciándole una mejilla

-Eh...yo... –trató de confesar Ken, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la muchacha lo besó y ambos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones. _"Sólo con el roce de sus labios, y el contacto de su piel, se fundieron en un acto de amor puro que ambos ya deseaban tener_..."

------------------------------------------------

Ken aun se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Paola se encontraba despierta, sentada sobre la cama, vestida únicamente con la camisa del pijama de Aoshi (ja! Eso suena raro sí o sí XD) y contemplando al muchacho, sólo iluminada con la tenue luz de una lámpara de la mesita de noche. De pronto, para sorpresa suya porque era media madrugada, su celular sonó y ella contestó, era nuevamente aquél número del que Aoshi había llamado ya en dos ocasiones, pero no podía ser, pensó ella, porque él estaba en ese momento a su lado.

-¿Aló? –contestó Paola en voz baja, pero nadie contestó- ¿Quién es? Mire que si es una broma, no es graciosa

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Ken adormilado, el sonido del celular lo había despertado

-No sé –respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Aló? –dijo el joven tomando el aparato, pero ya se escuchaba sólo el sonido característico de cuando cuelgan del otro lado

-¿Tú me llamaste de un número similar?

-¿Yo? Para nada, siempre te hablo de mi celular

-Qué extraño...

-¿No estabas durmiendo? –le preguntó Ken incorporándose, al verla sentada

-Nop, no tengo sueño –admitió ella sonriendo

-¿Qué hora es? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho, restregándose los ojos

-Casi las 4 de la mañana –le dijo Paola viendo su celular

-¿No piensas dormir? Mañana tienes clases –le recordó el joven, echándose nuevamente

-No, porque no quiero perderme ni un momento de esto que estoy viviendo...

-Ven acá –le pidió Ken suavemente, estirando un brazo, donde la muchacha se acomodó

-Aoshi, júrame que nunca cambiarás –le pidió Paola abrazándolo con fuerza

-Créeme que éste Aoshi nunca cambiará –respondió Ken enigmáticamente

Y nuevamente uno en brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

Durante toda esa noche Aoshi tampoco pudo dormir. La pesadilla de la otra vez se repetía con más frecuencia, y a ella se sumaban una serie de caras conocidas por él que se le reían maliciosamente al verlo atrapado en el espejo. Fue por eso que se despertó repentinamente, y con el mismo mal presentimiento de otras veces, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Paola, sin fijarse la hora que era. Cuando ella contestó, con sólo oír su voz, se sintió más reconfortado, sin embargo no tuvo el valor, por vez primera, de articular palabra y decirle algo a su prometida, así que inmediatamente colgó; sintiéndose tonto por estar avergonzado cual adolescente con un amor secreto y sin imaginar ni cercanamente el motivo por el cual aun sentía angustia en el pecho.


	14. Chapter 14

_Gracias a Katjya por sus comentarios y a mi amigocha-antagonista Lily, porque sé que Ken te simpatiza tanto como Genzo a mi, por lo que es un logro que estés siguiendo este fic. ¡Saludos!_

**Caminos opuestos 15**

Ken aun se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Paola se encontraba despierta, sentada sobre la cama, vestida únicamente con la camisa del pijama de Aoshi (ja! Eso suena raro sí o sí XD) y contemplando al muchacho, sólo iluminada con la tenue luz de una lámpara de la mesita de noche. De pronto, para sorpresa suya porque era media madrugada, su celular sonó y ella contestó, era nuevamente aquél número del que Aoshi había llamado ya en dos ocasiones, pero no podía ser, pensó ella, porque él estaba en ese momento a su lado.

-¿Aló? –contestó Paola en voz baja, pero nadie contestó- ¿Quién es? Mire que si es una broma, no es graciosa

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Ken adormilado, el sonido del celular lo había despertado

-No sé –respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Aló? –dijo el joven tomando el aparato, pero ya se escuchaba sólo el sonido característico de cuando cuelgan del otro lado

-¿Tú me llamaste de un número similar?

-¿Yo? Para nada, siempre te hablo de mi celular

-Qué extraño...

-¿No estabas durmiendo? –le preguntó Ken incorporándose, al verla sentada

-Nop, no tengo sueño –admitió ella sonriendo

-¿Qué hora es? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho, restregándose los ojos

-Casi las 4 de la mañana –le dijo Paola viendo su celular

-¿No piensas dormir? Mañana tienes clases –le recordó el joven, echándose nuevamente

-No, porque no quiero perderme ni un momento de esto que estoy viviendo...

-Ven acá –le pidió Ken suavemente, estirando un brazo, donde la muchacha se acomodó

-Aoshi, júrame que nunca cambiarás –le pidió Paola abrazándolo con fuerza

-Créeme que éste Aoshi nunca cambiará –respondió Ken enigmáticamente

Y nuevamente uno en brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

Durante toda esa noche Aoshi tampoco pudo dormir. La pesadilla de la otra vez se repetía con más frecuencia, y a ella se sumaban una serie de caras conocidas por él que se le reían maliciosamente al verlo atrapado en el espejo. Fue por eso que se despertó repentinamente, bañado en sudor y con el mismo mal presentimiento de otras veces, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Paola, sin fijarse la hora que era. Cuando ella contestó, con sólo oír su voz, se sintió más reconfortado, sin embargo no tuvo el valor, por vez primera, de articular palabra y decirle algo a su prometida, así que inmediatamente colgó; sintiéndose tonto por estar avergonzado cual adolescente con un amor secreto y sin imaginar ni cercanamente el motivo por el cual aun sentía angustia en el pecho.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, sólo una idea se encontraba fija en la mente de Aoshi: acabar con el teatrito de una vez por todas. Desayunó tan callado como siempre, pensando cómo podía planear todo de manera que el cambio entre él y Ken no resultara tan evidente, aunque eso no sería tan preocupante, ya que todo el equipo lo veía como bicho raro y estaba seguro que con el otro muchacho ocurría lo mismo.

Cuando todos iban saliendo del bus hacia el entrenamiento de la mañana, Kojiro interceptó a Aoshi y le inició una plática trivial. El muchacho no le prestaba atención y continuaba con su camino cual robot programado.

-¡Oye Ken! –llamó el tigre japonés- Mira, ahí está tu novia

-Yo no tengo novia –murmuró Aoshi entre dientes, recordando la aclaración de Ken

-¡No es justo con ella! –se burló Kazuki, rodeándolo amistosamente con un brazo- No por no haber formalizado no son nada

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Aoshi intrigado

-Ella fue tu secreto amor desde la secundaria –continuó Eirina mirando melancólicamente a Yoshiko, que estaba esperando a Hikaru XD- Y sé que jamás has querido aceptarlo con nadie, y menos con nosotros, pero ella vino por ti

-Y como caballero que eres deberías por lo menos darle un beso de bienvenida a la abnegada Yoshiko–acotó Kojiro con una media sonrisa, mientras Takeshi los miraba con reproche y seguía de largo

Aoshi analizó la situación por un momento, era cierto, él era todo un caballero y no podría hacerle un desplante tal a una mujer. Así que caminó lentamente pero decidido hacia la ex asistente del Furano, maldiciendo a Ken por no haberle contado algo así.

-Hola Yoshiko –saludó Aoshi con una pequeña reverencia

-Eh...hola Wakashimazu -respondió ella confundida devolviendo el gesto, ya que jamás había entablado una charla con el portero japonés, prácticamente para ella era un completo extraño

-Lamento no haberte llamado –se disculpó Aoshi como si estuviera leyendo un guión

-¿Perdón? –preguntó la muchacha más que confundida- No sé a qué te...

Pero Aoshi no la dejó terminar, porque dispuesto a cumplir con el rol de Ken hasta que su trato dure, no podía echar a perder su actuación, así que sin más ni más...besó a Yoshiko en los labios.

-Te lo dije –murmuró Kojiro triunfal

-¡Ups! Ver para creer –dijo Kazuki atónito

-¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo Wakashimazu! –estalló Hikaru, arrojando su maletín a un lado y abalanzándose sobre Aoshi, mientras Yoshiko quedó congelada y completamente roja, sin entender qué acababa de pasar

-¡Qué te pasa! –reclamó Aoshi, tendido en el piso, con Hikaru sobre él tratando de asfixiarlo mientras medio equipo trataba de detenerlo- Sólo estaba saludando a mi novia

-¡Cuál novia! –se quejó Matsuyama enardecido

-¡Te volviste loco o qué! –le reclamó Jun enojado, agarrando con fuerza a Hikaru- ¡Yoshiko es la novia de Matsuyama!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aoshi incrédulo, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia Kojiro y Kazuki, que lo miraban burlones

Después de un rato de lidiar con él, pudieron quitar al Águila del Norte de encima de Aoshi, que se sentía humillado y descubierto. Gamo regañaba a ambos contendientes, pero el empresario no oía nada. Cuando debían retornar hacia la cancha vio de reojo a Yoshiko, muy avergonzada, pidiéndole disculpas a Hikaru. Y pese a haber conocido a un serio y duro Matsuyama, Aoshi fue testigo de cómo el hielo del chico se derritió regalándole una sonrisa a su novia, quien lo abrazó conforme.

En el vestuario, Futagoza tardó lo más que pudo en cambiarse, se encontraba pensativo analizando todo lo vivido hasta ese entonces.

-Lindo espectáculo –escuchó comentar socarronamente a Kojiro

-Lárgate –exigió Aoshi molesto

-¿Sabes? –continuó Hyuga, sentándose tranquilamente en una banca- Si no fuera porque lo presencié totalmente lúcido, diría que esto es producto de una noche de farra, y mira que no tomo...

-¿Y eso a mi qué me importa? –escupió el empresario enojado

-No juegas al fútbol, tienes un lenguaje de señorita, te llevas mal con todos e incluso con tus mejores amigos –enumeró el delantero japonés despreocupadamente- Síp...definitivamente no eres Ken

-¡Ja! ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Aoshi tratando de mantener la compostura

-A mi no me engañas, conozco a Ken desde que éramos niños, él jamás se comportaría como tú...¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Mario Poppins, jajaja –se entrometió Kazuki- Sólo alguien con ese nombre sería tan...ridículo

-No sé de qué hablan –dijo Aoshi seguro, tratando de salir

-Dónde está Ken –preguntó Kojiro amenazante- No me digas que es el tipejo que vi en ese lujoso automóvil, con ¿su novia?

-¡Ella no es su novia!

-Vaya, entonces sí era él –murmuró Kazuki sorprendido

-A mi no me importa que sepan que yo no soy su estúpido amigo –dijo el empresario desafiante- Nadie va a creerles...

-Sólo te digo que si Ken no regresa para el viaje a España, la vas a pasar peor de lo que has vivido hasta ahora –insinuó Kojiro

-A mi no me amenaces

-Si no era amenaza –aclaró divertido el otro delantero del Toho- Era sólo una advertencia "sobre aviso no hay queja"

Y dicho esto ambos jugadores salieron del vestuario sonriendo triunfalmente, mientras Aoshi descargaba su furia pateando su casillero (bueno, al menos a algo le achuntó al patear XD).

En el departamento de Aoshi, Ken y Paola se habían levantado y se hallaban buscando algo para desayunar.

-Veamos... –analizaba la joven, buscando en el refrigerador- ¡Vaya! Al menos hay leche

-Aquí encontré algo de cereal –comentó Ken mostrándole una caja que había sacado de la alacena

-Algo es algo –respondió ella, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la mesa luego de sacar un par de platos y cucharas

-¿Ni siquiera encontraste jugo? –le preguntó el muchacho, sirviendo el cereal en ambos platos

-¿Y me preguntas a mi? –se indignó Paola divertida- Se supone que eres el dueño de casa

-Bueno, pero a veces no recuerdo qué cosas pongo en el refrigerador –se defendió el japonés sonriendo

Se pusieron a desayunar comentando algo sobre los negocios de los Futagoza. Cuando Ken terminó se dirigió al lavaplatos dispuesto a poner un poco de orden en la cocina, que realmente se veía revuelta, pero Paola se lo impidió.

-¡Ah, no! Tú ve aterminar de alistarte ya –prácticamente le ordenó la muchacha, quitándole los utensilios de las manos- Yo no tengo clase temprano en la mañana, así que me encargaré de limpiarlo todo

-Pero... –trató de alegar el joven, siendo empujado por "su novia"

-Nada de peros, y apúrate que es tarde

Minutos después Ken estaba listo, vestido con un elegante traje, para irse a la empresa de los Futagoza.

-Bueno, hora de irme –le dijo a Paola, acomodándose el nudo de la corbata

-Por tu departamento no te preocupes –comentó la Wakabayashi- Lo dejaré muy limpio

-No sé para qué, si de todos modos tengo una sirvienta para eso

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero ir entrenándome para todo lo que me veré obligada a hacer, con gusto por cierto, cuando estemos casados –recordó Paola, abrazándolo con cariño, mientras eso para él fue algo así como una puñalada en el corazón

-Entonces, nos vemos después –se despidió Ken sonriendo forzadamente

-Que te vaya bien –respondió la muchacha, dándole un rápido beso en los labios

Cuando Paola cerró la puerta, luego que Ken se había ido, iba de retorno a la cocina cuando se topó con una fotografía de ella y Aoshi con la torre Eiffel por detrás, lo que le trajo bonitos y melancólicos recuerdos. Dispuesta a dejarlo todo limpio, como ya había ofrecido, se puso a lavar los trastes; de pronto su celular sonó y, como estaba con las manos mojadas, contestó como pudo y lo puso entre su hombro y una mejilla.

-¿Aló? –dijo, acercándose nuevamente al lavaplatos

-¿Paola? Cómo estás hija

-¡Madre! –exclamó Paola sorprendida, dejando caer el celular al agua- ¡Oh, demonios!

Desesperada, sacó el aparato del agua y lo sacudió.

-Demonios, demonios –murmuró molesta, tratando luego de hablar nuevamente- ¿Aló, aló?

-¿Qué pasa Paola? –inquirió su madre curiosa, al haber escuchado tras su saludo un "glú, glú, glú..."XD

-Eh, nada –contestó su hija tratando de calmarse

-Menos mal. Llamaba para avisarte que Philippe y yo llegamos a Tokyo hace apenas una hora –contó su madre emocionada- Así que queríamos almorzar hoy contigo y con Aoshi

-¿Hoy? No sé, tendría que preguntarle a Aoshi

-No me lo niegues –le pidió Sabrina- Te he extrañado mucho y también quiero volver a ver a tu novio

-Bueno, trataré de convencerlo

-Entonces te llamo después para ultimar detalles –concluyó la madre de Paola- Adiós hija

-Adiós madre –respondió la muchacha, colgando y después echándose a reír por el incidente- Jajaja, soy muy torpe...

En el entrenamiento, cuando todos se encontraban calentando antes de iniciar, notaron que Aoshi además de estar malhumorado parecía pensativo.

-¿Qué le dijeron? –los regañó Takeshi

-Qué le dijimos de qué –reclamó Kazuki indignado- ¡Te lo dijimos! Ése no era Ken

-¿Y si se confundieron?

-Naaa...tarde, él ya se reveló –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente

-No puede ser –murmuró Sawada incrédulo, mirando a Aoshi

-Pues es, por alguna extraña y marciana razón ése que está allí se parece a Ken –continuó el ex capitán del Toho

-Pero si ése de allá está aquí y no es Ken –analizó Kazuki- ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?

-¿Con la novia de aquél? –se burló Kojiro- Porque viste su reacción en cuanto la mencioné

-No sé en qué líos estará metido, ¡pero más le vale contarnos! –sentenció Sorimachi divertido

-¡Bien muchachos! –los llamó Gamo- Hoy practicaremos tiros a la portería: Genzo tú ve a la sur, y Wakashimazu...tú vé a la norte –ordenó el entrenador muy seguro, pero deseando en el fondo que no se cree otro conflicto a causa de Aoshi

Para sorpresa de todos el muchacho obedeció y se fue a parar a la portería indicada. Hubo algunos que incluso creyeron que ya se había quedado sordo o que de plano no entendió la orden, porque la siguió sin chistar. Gamo dividió a los demás jugadores en dos grupos, uno para cada portería. Cuando el ejercicio dio inicio, mientras en la portería de Wakabayashi todo se llevaba a cabo con normalidad, es decir, con participación activa de portero y jugadores; en la portería de Aoshi nadie tenía ya ganas de hacer ningún tiro, porque el "portero" se había quedado como estatua, parado en el centro sin moverse o siquiera mostrar deseos de hacerlo.

-¡Vamos Wakashimazu! –se quejó Izawa- Al menos intenta parar un tiro

-¡No puedes seguir con esa ridícula actitud! –lo secundó Nitta exasperado- No me digas que perteneces a una religión en la que es malo agarrar o desviar balones de fútbol

-En vano se desgañitan –comentó Kojiro burlón- No lo va a hacer, no detendrá un miserable tiro, y más que porque no quiera, es porque no puede –aseguró mirando a Aoshi, quien sintió su sangre hervir en sus venas al verse retado por el delantero japonés

-¡Vamos, a ver, hagan un tiro! –los desafió Aoshi, sorprendiendo a todos, porque hasta ese momento había permanecido callado- ¡No es tan difícil!

Sus compañeros compartieron miradas de complicidad y se pusieron a realizar sus tiros. Aquello daba pena, aparentemente era mejor ver a Aoshi quieto sin hacer nada, que intentando desviar o atrapar los balones, porque realmente era pésimo.

-Ya déjalo, no estás en forma –sentenció Kojiro, dando media vuelta

-¡Lo haré! Sólo un tiro más –pidió Aoshi desafiante

-Te lo advertimos –comentó Kisugi burlón, preparándose para tirar

Kojiro se detuvo un instante para escuchar nuevamente el sonido que hace el balón cuando choca contra la red, pero se quedó esperando. Intrigado volteó y descubrió que Aoshi se hallaba en el suelo, abrazando firmemente el balón. Diplomáticamente se paró, lanzó el balón con un brazo hacia donde estaba Kojiro y se limpió la tierra del pantalón. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, le llegó un balonazo en pleno abdomen, que lo arrojó al interior de su portería (al más puro estilo CT).

-No trates de darte aires de superioridad conmigo –advirtió Kojiro, retirándose de la cancha, mientras los demás, incluso el entrenador y los jugadores de la otra portería veían estupefactos tal escena, porque jamás se habrían imaginado una discusión tal entre Ken y Kojiro

-¿Duele mucho? –preguntó Kazuki irónico, acercándose a Aoshi e inclinándose un poco- Eso te pasa por tomar el lugar que no te corresponde...

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió Takeshi preocupado, brindándole una mano al empresario para que se levante

-Sí, gracias –murmuró Aoshi enojado y humillado

-¿Te encuentras bien Wakashimazu? –preguntó Sanae, acercándose a ellos

-No fue nada, sólo un golpe...

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería –sugirió Yukari tímidamente

-¿Me creen acaso tan débil? –se ofendió el improvisado portero

-No, yo sólo... –trató de excusarse la prima de Jito

-Ella sólo trataba de ser amable –intervino Sanae enojada- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Es decepcionante que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo

-Yo no cambié, siempre fui así –aclaró Aoshi- Pero ustedes no se dan cuenta...

Aoshi se fue bastante enojado con todos, mientras Takeshi lo veía marcharse, pensando decepcionado que él realmente no era su amigo de siempre, y acababa de admitirlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Caminos opuestos 16**

Aquella mañana Ken no podía verse más radiante, estaba en uno de esos días en los que él quería a todo el mundo y todo el mundo lo quería a él, nada podía salir mal. Cuando el señor Futagoza llegó y lo vio, repentinamente se sintió algo avergonzado, porque se creía deshonesto al haber hecho lo que había hecho, sabiendo que el anciano le pidió ser sincero con Paola. Así que sumado a eso y al hecho de que no podía decirle que había estado con la prometida de su nieto, prefirió evitar el tema.

-Es mi impresión o estás que revientas de contento –comentó el señor Futagoza mirándolo con sospecha

-No es nada, es sólo que logré arruinar el plan de Aoshi –contó Ken orgulloso

-Jaja, qué bueno, ya quisiera ver su cara –se burló su abuelo- A él nunca le gustó que lo retaran, y menos que le ganaran...

-Voy a extrañarlo cuando todo esto termine –admitió el muchacho con tristeza

-Ah...yo también –contestó el anciano- Eres un buen muchacho y me acostumbré a nuestras divertidas charlas

-Espero que alguna vez vaya al estadio a verme

-Claro que lo haré, y yo espero que tú me visites de vez en cuando

-Mientras Aoshi no esté por el rumbo, así será...

Entonces el celular de Ken sonó interrumpiendo la charla.

-¡Paola! Cómo estás

-Bien, pero necesito pedirte algo –le dijo la muchacha- ¿Crees que puedas hacer un campito hoy en tu agenda para ir a almorzar con mis padres?

-¿Tus padres? –preguntó Ken sorprendido

-Ahá, te dije que tendríamos una reunión con ellos antes del compromiso –recordó Paola- Y ellos ya están aquí, ¿qué dices?

-Que... –dudó el muchacho, quien era observado con interés por el señor Futagoza- ¡Claro! ¿Pero a qué hora y dónde?

-Yo iré a recogerte a las doce y media –propuso Paola contenta- Nos vemos, adiós...

-Adiós...

-¿Con que sus padres ya llegaron, eh? –preguntó el abuelo de Aoshi interesado- Eso sólo significa que no falta mucho para el compromiso, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ir a almorzar con ellos –contestó Ken tranquilamente

-Ay muchacho –exclamó el señor Futagoza, parándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- No te involucres más o no podrás salir tan bien de esto

-No falta mucho –aclaró el joven pensativo- Dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad

-¿Normalidad? Esa jamás volverá, y menos en la relación de Aoshi y Paola –dijo el anciano resuelto- ¿No te das cuenta que interferiste entre ellos?

-Pero yo...

-Debías ocupar el lugar de Aoshi, pero para bien o mal, abriste tu propio lugar...

-Señor –pidió Ken pensativo, evitando el tema- ¿Podría ayudarme hoy, por favor?

-¿En qué?

-Paola me dijo que Aoshi ya conoció a sus padres en Francia, pero como el que irá al almuerzo con ellos hoy seré yo...

-Ya veo, necesitas algo más de información –dedujo el anciano, sentándose frente a él- Veamos, según recuerdo los padres de Paola son divorciados, sin embargo su madre volvió a casarse con un arquitecto francés... y eso es todo lo que Aoshi llegó a contarme

-¿Nada más? –preguntó Ken desilusionado

-Nada más, lo siento

-No importa, trataré de pasar lo más desapercibido que pueda

-Espero que lo logres –concluyó el anciano viendo su reloj- Bueno, debo irme, tengo una reunión importante con los del Banco, hasta la tarde

-Hasta la tarde –se despidió el muchacho, retomando sus actividades

Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Ken se veía más nervioso que nunca. Salió minutos más antes de lo normal para ir a buscar a Paola, al llegar a su casa se encontró con Tomiko, que se notaba quería obtener más información acerca de la noche anterior.

-¿Así que ayer vieron unas películas? –preguntó Tomiko, arreglando nuevamente las flores de un jarrón de cristal cercano

-Ahá –respondió el joven vagamente, muy avergonzado, aunque no sabía si por la mentira o por recordar lo pasado

-Mira Aoshi –advirtió Tomiko, apuntándolo con un tulipán- Si llegas a lastimar a Paola, te las verás conmigo ¿oíste?

-Fuerte y claro –murmuró el joven asustado por la severa expresión de la mujer

-Me alegro –concluyó Tomiko sonriendo levemente- Creo que ella ya debe venir

Y como dijo la Nana de Paola, ella apareció al inicio de las escaleras, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes estampado con pequeñas lilas, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-Llegaste temprano –comentó ella sonriendo antes que el muchacho diga nada

-Es que terminé todos mis pendientes –respondió Ken extrañamente apenado al verla

-¿Nos vamos? Podemos ir a dar una vuelta hasta que sea hora de encontrarnos con mis padres

-Claro, por qué no

-Adiós Nana, nos vemos más tarde –se despidió Paola, tomando el brazo de "su novio"

-Adiós Tomiko –dijo Ken sonriendo

-Adiós, adiós, que les vaya bien –contestó la Nana, agitando una mano

En el vestuario de entrenamiento de la selección, Aoshi estaba terminando de meter sus cosas en su maletín, con un brazo rodeando su abdomen que aun le dolía intensamente.

-Es hora Ken –le hizo notar Jito tranquilamente, saliendo del lugar

-Voy... –murmuró Aoshi entre dientes, rabiando todavía por lo ocurrido- ¡Maldito Hyuga! Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto –pensó luego, apretando lo puños- ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó Sanae haciéndolo reaccionar

-No sabía que estabas aquí –comentó el muchacho, colgándose el maletín al hombro

-No deberías cargar eso, aun debe dolerte el golpe –continuó la joven, quitándole el maletín y llevándolo con ella hacia la salida

-Dame eso, no es necesario... –trató de alegar Aoshi

-No seas orgulloso y no seas machista –aconsejó la muchacha mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido- No por ser mujer soy una inútil

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Y ya vámonos o te van a dejar –recordó Sanae, sonriendo levemente- Y mira que ganas no les faltan

-Ya no los aguanto...

-Ni nosotros a ti, así que trae a Wakashimazu de vuelta –comentó la asistente tranquilamente continuando con su camino- Al menos a él podía verlo sin querer aventarle con lo primero que esté al alcance de mi mano..."señorito" –se burló Sanae, perdiéndose en una esquina, mientras Aoshi la miraba estupefacto al verse descubierto

Ken y Paola, a pedido de ésta última, iban pasando por el estadio de entrenamiento; cuando de repente vieron que afuera esperaba el bus de la selección, lo que puso al joven más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué te escondes? –inquirió Paola curiosa al verlo deslizarse en su asiento

-Es que dejé caer algo y estoy tratando de recogerlo –mintió el muchacho

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Paola, inclinándose

Sanae subió al bus y notó un bonito automóvil pasando por ahí. Tras ella apareció Aoshi, que se detuvo en seco al reconocer al automóvil, y más cuando, tras la ventanilla del costado que se encontraba abierta, aparecía la figura de Paola.

-No puede ser... –murmuró furioso- Ése maldito...

-¡Wakashimazu! –llamó Gamo impaciente- ¡Sube de una vez!

Aoshi obedeció y se fue a acomodar al final del bus, planeando un sin fin de torturas crueles que podía aplicar en Ken XD.

-Pues yo no veo nada –comentó Paola, mirando el piso del automóvil

-Je, seguro me equivoqué –alegó Ken sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿Te pasa algo? De pronto empezaste a sudar mucho ¿tienes fiebre? –preguntó la muchacha preocupada, colocando una mano en la frente del chico

-Mucho calor, es todo...

Llegaron al restaurante indicado, cuando se dirigieron a la mesa indicada notaron que una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos castaños claros se encontraba, aparentemente regañando en voz baja, a un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro y semblante enojado.

-Hola madre, Philippe –saludó Paola, con una breve reverencia

-Qué gusto verte Paola –dijo la mujer, parándose a abrazarla con cariño- Hola Aoshi –saludó luego con una breve sonrisa

-Señora –contestó Ken nervioso con una respetuosa reverencia

-¿No piensas saludar, Philippe? –preguntó Sabrina entre dientes

-Paolita, qué alegría verte –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, besando a la muchacha en una mejilla, luego cambió su gran sonrisa por una cara muy seria al ver a Ken- Hola Futagoza

-Buenas tardes, señor –saludó el chico extrañado por la mala vibra que el francés destilaba hacia él

Mientras esperaban su orden los cuatro se encontraban en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en la Universidad? –preguntó Sabrina a su hija

-En una carrera que NO te gusta –puntualizó Philippe con malicia, mirando a Ken- Y que sólo tomaste por caprichos ajenos

-¡Philippe! –lo regañó la madre de Paola por lo bajo

-¡Qué! ¿es la verdad no? –se defendió el francés indignado

-Je, me ha estado yendo bien –respondió Paola apenada- El próximo semestre podré entrar a trabajar en alguna pasantía

-Pasantía que supongo te darán los Futagoza –dedujo Philippe sin dejar el tono dañino

-Si está en nuestras manos, por supuesto que sí –respondió Ken tranquilamente

-Claro que así será –aclaró Sabrina- No por nada será su esposa ¿no?

-¿Pensaste bien acerca de eso? –le preguntó el arquitecto a su hijastra, mirándola fijamente

-Ajá, y estoy más segura que nunca –contestó Paola sonriendo y tomando la mano de Ken- Sé que no hay nadie mejor que Aoshi

-Es que no buscaste –alegó Philippe irónico- Si te hubieras tomado la molestia, hubieras encontrado alguito mejor...¡ouch! –exclamó adolorido, porque su esposa lo obligó a callar con un pisotón --U

-Pierre y Loui te mandan saludos –intervino Sabrina, sonriendo forzadamente

-¿Cómo están ellos? –inquirió Paola interesada

-Muy bien, esperan poder venir a tu compromiso

-Loui, qué buen muchacho –continuó ironizando el francés, como si Ken no existiera XD- Hacías tan bonita pareja con él

-Philippe, Loui y yo jamás fuimos pareja –recordó Paola a punto de perder la paciencia

-¿Ah no? Pero parecían –dijo Philippe sonriendo encantado- ¿Recuerdas aquella Navidad que se besaron frente al árbol?

-No fue frente al árbol, fue debajo del muérdago ¡y tú junto a Pierre nos presionaron para hacerlo, no por nada colgaron esa cosa por toda la casa!

-Costumbres raras que tienen en occidente –alcanzó a decir Ken tranquilamente, mientras los otros tres lo miraban confundidos

-¿Y cómo está tu familia? –preguntó Sabrina cambiando de tema

-Pues mis padres en quién sabe dónde –contestó el muchacho con sinceridad- Sin embargo mi abuelo muy bien, gracias

-¿Ya decidieron si el compromiso lo harán en familia o invitarán a alguien más? –preguntó Philippe, cambiando ligeramente de actitud anti-Aoshi

-Creo que en familia sería mucho mejor –intervino Paola- Además, ¿a quién más podría interesarle nuestro compromiso?

-A muchos, aunque no lo creas –dijo su madre pensativa

-Loui es como parte de la familia, él y Pierre dejarán un partido importante por venir a acompañarte –contraatacó el francés cínicamente

-¿Juegan? –preguntó Ken interesado

-¡Claro! –estalló Philippe orgulloso- Mi sobrino Pierre y Napoleón son jugadores de la gran selección francesa ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

-¡Qué! –exclamó Ken sin querer- ¡Pierre! ¡acaso es Eru Shido Pierre! ¿y Loui Napoleón?

-Sí Aoshi –respondió Paola extrañada- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?

-¿Pierre no doy una? –recordó Sabrina divertida

-Eres muy extraño muchacho –comentó el arquitecto con sinceridad- Te ves diferente al recatado y odioso Aoshi que conocimos en Francia

-¡Philippe! –lo volvió a regañar su esposa

-¡Qué! ¿es verdad no?

-Aoshi es otro –contestó Paola sonriendo- No es el mismo que conocieron...cambió por mi (cursi que soy ¬¬)

La entretenida discusión iba a continuar, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el mozo que traía sus órdenes. Extrañamente, y de un comentario que salió de la nada, Philippe y Ken se pusieron a hablar acerca de fútbol.

-Es raro, creí que no le gustaba el fútbol –murmuró Sabrina por lo bajo

-Pues no y no sé cómo sabe tanto –confirmó su hija viendo al joven extrañada

-Philippe no quería venir –admitió la alemana- No quería volver a encontrarse con Aoshi

-Me lo imaginaba –confesó Paola con una leve sonrisa- Nunca le simpatizó

-Pero ahora quizá cambie de opinión –agregó su madre, viendo divertida a ambos hombres debatir seriamente ahora sobre el fútbol inglés

Luego de terminar su almuerzo familiar, los cuatro se despidieron de forma mucho más cordial de lo que fue el inicio de su encuentro.

-Espero verlos pronto –dijo Sabrina, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija

-Nos iremos unos días a Okinawa –contó Philippe, estrechando la mano de Ken OOU- Así que espérennos antes de comprometerse...

-Claro que lo haremos –dijo Paola sonriendo y abrazando a su padrastro

-Adiós Aoshi –se despidió Sabrina mirando al muchacho con cariño

-Eh...adiós señora –contestó Ken sorprendido por el gran parecido de los ojos verdes profundos de la alemana con los de su hija

Cada pareja tomó su rumbo. Los japoneses hacia la casa de Paola, y los europeos hacia su hotel.

-¿Nos veremos en la noche? –preguntó Ken, cuando ya estaban en la casa de "su novia"

-Hoy no podré –lamentó ella triste- Tengo mucho que estudiar para mañana

-Ni modo, será mañana entonces –aseguró él sonriendo optimista- Concéntrate y estudia

-Lo haré, hasta mañana –se despidió Paola dándole un beso y saliendo luego del automóvil- Tienes prohibido olvidar que te estaré esperando –agregó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta (cursi ¬¬)

-Nunca lo haría –contestó Ken viéndola marcharse

Se dirigió hacia su departamento. Estaba realmente contento, nada podía salir mal, había estropeado los planes de Aoshi; Paola estaba más cerca de él de lo que nunca había estado con el empresario; a pesar de saber la verdad el señor Futagoza lo apoyaba...

-Buenas tardes Wakashimazu –saludó Aoshi tranquilamente, sentado en el sillón de su living, vestido con un traje de oficina y fumando un cigarrillo

-¿Aoshi? –se sorprendió Ken estupefacto

-Gusto en verte –continuó el empresario, apagando su cigarrillo en un cenicero, acercándose a él y estampándole en el pecho un sobre- Y mucho más gusto en decirte adiós para siempre

-Pero...

-El trato culminó –sentenció Aoshi, abriendo la puerta y poniendo su maletín de entrenamiento en el piso- Deja las llaves sobre la mesa, el traje puedes quedártelo si quieres y aquí están las cosas que tenía en mi poder...hasta nunca


	16. Chapter 16

_El final se acerca..._

**Caminos opuestos 17**

Cuando Ken salió del edificio de Aoshi estaba como zombie, no sabía ni hacia dónde se dirigía, sólo iba por donde sus pies lo llevaban. No se había atrevido a alegar, ni tiempo había tenido para hacerlo, todo ocurrió tan rápido que trataba de digerirlo como podía, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba. Recordaba una y otra vez las últimas palabras que Paola le había dirigido a él creyéndolo ser Aoshi _"tienes prohibido olvidar que te estaré esperando..." _¿Qué podría hacer ahora él? De ahora en adelante ella quedaría esperando por alguien que nunca más sería él, esperaría a Aoshi, el verdadero Aoshi...

Caminando llegó, sin saber cómo, hasta el hotel de concentración. Ingresó triste y cabizbajo y se dirigió a su habitación. Como siempre, o como los últimos días, los pocos compañeros que lo vieron pasar lo ignoraron por completo. Entró y notó que Kojiro se encontraba ahí.

-Ya sé, ya sé –dijo Kojiro impaciente, sacando un maletín- No pienso interrumpir tu necesaria soledad, pero necesito mis cosas... ¡en bonita hora tuve que alojarme contigo!

-Ah...hola capitán –saludó Ken vagamente, arrojándose de vientre sobre su cama, totalmente desanimado

-¿Eh? ¿Ken? –murmuró Hyuga sorprendido

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pese a estar con los ojos abiertos Ken parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

-¡Oye! Eres tú o no –insistió su amigo, zarandeándolo, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡No me digas! Sigues siendo tú, "delicadito", ¿hablaste con Ken o no?

-¿Delicadito? –murmuró Ken en voz baja

-Bah...contigo no se puede –concluyó Kojiro de pocas pulgas agarrando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Tú descubriste a Aoshi? –inquirió su amigo estupefacto, levantando la cabeza

-¿Eres tú Ken? –insistió Kojiro mirándolo desconfiado- A ver dime ¿de qué colegio salimos? ¿tienes novia? ¿eres alérgico al kiwi? ¿te gusta ser portero?

-Del Toho, no tengo, no, y sí, mucho –contestó Ken, dirigiendo su mirada en otra dirección

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Yoshiko? –preguntó el ex capitán del Toho, acercándose lentamente- ¿Te dolió el golpe de hoy?

-¿Cuál Yoshiko? ¿ y de qué golpe me estás hablando?

-¡Ken, eres tú! –se alegró Kojiro, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Qué bueno que volviste, aunque... –su semblante cambió a uno muy severo- ¡Dónde diablos estabas! ¡Cómo se te ocurrió mandarnos a "Rosita Fresita" de compañero en la selección! XD

-Es algo largo de contar y no tengo ánimos –alegó Ken triste, tapando su cara con la almohada

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó su compañero preocupado- Te ves muy abatido

-Sólo déjame solo, por favor...

-¡Kojirooooo! –entró Kazuki gritando- ¡Ya casi debemos irnos y...! Ups, ¿qué hace éste aquí?

-Es el verdadero Ken –contó Kojiro tranquilamente

-¿El verdadero? ¿ya le hiciste las preguntas de rigor? –preguntó Eirina curioso

-Ahá, y las sabe todas

-¡Qué buena onda! Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, aunque...¡en otra no nos mandes a Gárgamel de relevo!

-No lo molestes, no está de humor

-¿Otra vez? ¿seguro que es el auténtico? –desconfió Kazuki

-Sí, ya te lo dije –aseguró Kojiro, sacando a su amigo de la habitación- Esta vez no está enojado, aparentemente está triste

-¿Triste por qué? Todo volverá a la normalidad, en dos días nos vamos a España y ¡a comer paella se ha dicho!

-¿Orgullosos de su obra? –los increpó Takeshi enojado, al encontrarlo en el pasillo- ¡No puedo creer que sabiendo que ése muchacho no era Ken lo hayan tratado tan hostilmente!

-Ya Takeshi, ya –lo "consoló" Kazuki, acariciándole la cabeza maternalmente- Ya pasó, ya todo pasó...Ken está de vuelta

-¿Qué dices? –inquirió el mediocampista quitando fastidiado la mano de Kazuki

-Que Ken regresó, Ken returns...y recargado ¿o debo decir descargado? –bromeó el otro delantero del Toho

-¿Es eso cierto, capitán?

-Ahá, es cierto –confirmó Kojiro divertido- El rarito ya se fue

-¡Y dónde ha estado Ken todo este tiempo! –estalló Takeshi muy enojado por primera vez (y usted lo vio primero en este fic...XD)

-Nosotros quisimos saber lo mismo, pero no nos lo dijo –contestó Sorimachi pensativo

-Necesita estar solo, por lo pronto le pediremos al señor Gamo que le dé permiso por esta tarde y después hablamos con él –propuso el tigre japonés

-¡Podemos poner de excusa el balonazo que supuestamente le diste! –ideó Kazuki sonriendo

-Buena idea, vamos –lo apoyó Kojiro, seguido por sus dos amigos

Cuando Ken ya no escuchó voces en el pasillo se sintió más relajado y se sentó sobre su cama, repasando en su mente todo lo mucho que había vivido en esos pocos días. Nunca había creído realmente en el amor verdadero, es más, cuando se enteró que lo de Sanae y Tsubasa al fin se había concretado creyó que no durarían demasiado, pero no fue así, ellos aun estaban juntos y parecían tan enamorados como siempre. Incluso había visto a Kojiro con cara de marciano cuando éste le confesó que había estado pensando mucho en una chica que había conocido en Okinawa, y con la cual después inició una relación a la distancia, misma que ante cualquier vaticinio negativo suyo, aun seguía pese a todo lo desfavorable. Él había tenido un par de novias, nada muy serio, porque durante el tiempo con ellas no encontró el motivo suficiente para continuar su relación, y eso que habían durado por lo menos 4 meses. Por eso no entendía la estúpida razón por la que después de haber convivido con Paola sólo unos días no podía dejar de pensar en ella y sentirse muy desolado al saber que no volverían a estar juntos ¿será por el momento íntimo que compartió con ella? ¿sólo por eso? No podía ser, porque aun después de aquello él se sentía muy feliz con sólo mirarla y más aun cuando ella le sonreía o lo miraba de esa forma especial.

Por su parte, Aoshi sonreía triunfal camino a su oficina. Cuando llegó todos notaron que había cambiado nuevamente, desde el momento que no contestó al saludo de ninguno de los empleados.

-Buenas tardes muchacho, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó el señor Futagoza sonriente, entrando y sentándose frente a su nieto

-Muy bien, gracias abuelo –contestó Aoshi fríamente, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que éste le hablaba

-Me alegro, ¿sabes que mi reunión de hoy con los del banco fue muy fructífera? –contó emocionado

-¿Con los del banco? Por qué no me avisaste, sabes bien que una reunión así no puede llevarse a cabo sin mi, abuelo –alegó Aoshi algo molesto- Aunque tú seas el accionista mayor, yo soy la cabeza de esta empresa, yo la dirijo

-¿Eh…? –murmuró el anciano confundido al notar su actitud altanera, luego creyó comprender y su semblante sonriente cambió por uno serio- Lo siento Aoshi, pero como tú tenías ése almuerzo con los padres de Paola y la reunión era casi a la misma hora

-¿Almuerzo con los padres de Paola? –inquirió Aoshi incrédulo, tratando de conservar la calma

-Claro, ya sabes, ése del que acabas de regresar –aclaró el abuelo, quedándole cada vez más claro que ése sí era su nieto

-¡Ah por supuesto! –respondió el muchacho tranquilamente- Hoy estoy distraído, discúlpame abuelo

-No tienes por qué –dijo el señor Futagoza poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Me voy a mi oficina, con tu permiso

-Sigue abuelo –lo despidió Aoshi cordialmente, luego cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, descargó un puño contra su escritorio- ¡Maldito Wakashimazu!

Una vez afuera el abuelo Futagoza se quedó parado unos segundos cerca de la puerta y escuchó el tremendo golpe. Lo único que hizo fue menear negativa y pesarosamente la cabeza, deseándole desde el fondo de su corazón mucha suerte a Ken donde quiera que estuviera ahora.

La tarde para Ken y Aoshi transcurrió fatigosamente lenta, porque sus mentes estaban inundadas de pensamientos y remordimientos contra los que no podían hacer nada. El uno tratando de darse ánimos para reiniciar su vida donde la había dejado y reparar los desastres creados por Aoshi en el equipo; y el otro, planeando la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo más antes posible.

Ya a la hora de la cena, y luchando contra esa depresión que amenazaba con hundirlo, Ken se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros. Se sentó solo en una mesa y comió con desgano. Cuando lo vieron aparecer sus amigos no sabían si acercársele, lo extraño fue ver a Sanae sentarse a acompañarlo.

-Hola –saludó la muchacha tranquilamente

-Ah, hola Sanae –contestó él vagamente

-No te ves muy bien, ¿estás enfermo?

-No, sólo algo cansado, por lo que…

-¿Volviste, verdad? –indagó curiosa entre susurros

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Desde hace cuánto soy novia de Tsubasa? –preguntó Sanae desconfiada

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Contesta

-Hace mucho, creo

-¿Qué relación tienes con Yoshiko?

-¡Otra vez esa pregunta! ¿me pueden decir de quién me hablan? –se exasperó Ken

-De Yoshiko, la novia de Matsuyama –aclaró Takeshi sentándose con ellos- La misma que imprudentemente se te ocurrió besar

-¡¡Que yo hice qué! –estalló el karate keeper con la mandíbula a punto de caérsele y mirando en dirección al Águila del Norte, que como otros se asustaron por el grito y lo veían extrañados

-Qué están mirando –regañó Kojiro a los demás sentándose junto a sus amigos- Acaba de darse cuenta que no debió ceder la portería…

-Yo…no pude… -murmuró Ken sosteniéndose la cabeza

-Pues lo hiciste –se carcajeó Kazuki uniéndoseles- Bueno, no tú, sino el otro, ya sabes

-Yo… -trató de mentir su amigo viendo a Sanae, pero ésta se le adelantó

-Ya les dije a tus amigos que yo también me di cuenta del cambio –confesó la muchacha- Y también me alegra tenerte de regreso

-Oye, oye –dijo Kazuki pícaramente- Que no se entere Tsubasa

-Baboso –murmuró ella viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo hiciste tal cosa –dijo Kojiro ceñudo- Ése tipo o era tu clon o se hizo una cirugía para parecerse a ti

-Ninguno de los dos –contestó Ken aburrido- Quién sabe por qué, ambos nos parecemos

-¿Se parecen? ¡son idénticos! -aclaró Kazuki alarmado

-¿Y quién es él, eh? –preguntó Takeshi curioso

-Alguien muy afortunado –murmuró Ken suspirando

-¿Afortunado? No sabe ni atarse bien los zapatos –se burló Kojiro- Con suerte supo que el balón de fútbol era redondo

-¿Por qué dices eso? –inquirió Sanae mirando a Ken, ignorando las risitas burlonas de los otros ex Toho

-Porque él tiene algo que yo jamás tendré…

-¿Chones rosados con encaje? –preguntó Kazuki seriamente, desatando nuevamente la risa de sus amigos, e incluso robándole una sonrisa a Ken

-Además de eso –aclaró su amigo, divertido

-Es algo…o alguien –insistió la joven, callando a los bromistas que se mostraron interesados en el tema- Porque no puedes estar tan triste a menos que se trate de algo sentimental

-¿Es la muchacha ésa con la que te vi en el estadio? –preguntó Kojiro incrédulo

-¡Ella no es "la muchacha ésa"! –se enfadó el portero japonés- Es…ella

-Gran aclaración –ironizó Kazuki- Así que se trata de "una ella"

-Es la prometida de Aoshi –contó Ken tristemente

-¿Te involucraste con "una ella" que estaba comprometida? –se sorprendió Eirina

-Era parte del trato, para que no hayan sospechas…

-Entonces se trata de ella –analizó Sanae conmovida- ¿Te enamoraste?

Ante tal pregunta sus amigos lo miraron como bicho raro, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

-¡Yo no dije eso! -se defendió Ken nervioso

-Nop, pero tus suspiritos azules y tu tristonería te delatan –confesó Kazuki muy seguro de sus palabras

-Ya no importa, igual no la volveré a ver –concluyó el karate keeper, jugando con el arroz de su plato

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sanae indignada- ¿Te vas a dar por vencido así nada más?

-¡O sea, hello! –hizo notar Kazuki- ¿No escuchaste acaso que "la ella" es prometida del rarito?

-¡Aun así! Ella debió darse cuenta, como todos nosotros, del cambio radical del rarito, entonces...no sé, pudo fijarse en ti como otra persona ¿no?

-Ella veía en mi a Aoshi cambiando de actitud por amor –explicó Ken abatido

-¿Ella no sabe la verdad? –preguntó Takeshi sorprendido

-Al menos no parece

-Olvídala, mujeres hay muchas –"aconsejó" Kazuki, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, logrando que el resto lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿Ella está enamorada de él? –inquirió Kojiro, cruzado de brazos

-Sí –contestó su amigo- Me lo dijo varias veces

-De él o de ti –preguntó Sanae

-De Aoshi, de mi...no lo sé. Recuerden que para ella yo era Aoshi

-¿Entonces sí te enamoraste? –insistió Takeshi entristecido

-No dejo de pensar en ella, la extraño, me da rabia saber que estará con Aoshi...entonces supongo que sí

-¡Acaso se dan cuenta de la barbaridad de la que están hablando! –exclamó Kazuki, felizmente el resto se había marchado y sólo ellos quedaban en el comedor- Ken cometió la locura de suplantar a un rarito, mismo que resultó estar comprometido ¡y ahora ustedes lo están alentando para que luche por una relación que no puede ser!

-Es que no es justo –alegó Sanae haciendo un puchero de disconformidad- Cuando te enamoras de alguien no puedes dejarlo todo así y ya

-¿Como tú? –indagó Kojiro mirándola de reojo

-Yo no soy el tema de conversación –se defendió ella ruborizada- Pero si quieres incluirme de ejemplo, ¡así como yo, sí! Lo dejé todo a un lado por él, incluso mi orgullo, y cuando creí que lo perdería para siempre por no ser valiente y confesarle todo...él me dijo que también me amaba

-Tu historia no se parece a la de Ken –hizo notar Takeshi pensativo

-Pero el punto es el mismo: si la quieres, tienes que hablar con ella y decírselo –acotó la muchacha convencida

-No puedo, si le cuento que fingí ser su novio a cambio de salir beneficiado económicamente, ella me odiará

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo fue exactamente el trato? –preguntó Kojiro sospechando algo malo

-Yo lo suplantaba por un tiempo, a cambio él me daba cierta cantidad de dinero –explicó Ken apenado

-¡Te vendiste por dinero! Eso sí es nuevo –comentó Kazuki indignado

-¡Crees que la idea me gustó! No puedo permitir que le quiten el dojo a mi padre –continuó el portero japonés

-Ah, entonces era eso –analizó Takeshi- Fue una causa noble, pero quizá todo hubiera tenido mejor final si no te enamorabas de ella

-¿De verdad no piensas aclararlo todo? –sugirió Sanae- Sería mucho mejor si se lo dices tú, porque conociendo al rarito, seguro no lo haría, es muy egoísta

-Dejen de decirle "rarito", que suena pésimo –pidió Ken fastidiado- Se llama Aoshi, el engreído Aoshi...

-Y todavía lo defiendes –se indignó Kazuki- Mira, si fuera tú agarro el dinero que me costó tanto esfuerzo, se lo doy a mi padre, salvo el dojo ¡y ya! Ésa "ella" sabrá con quién se está casando, después de todo dijiste que lo quería ¿no?

-Kazuki –dijo Kojiro impaciente- Mejor cállate

-¿Por qué? Soy ciudadano japonés y merezco exponer mis opiniones

-Serás lo que quieras, pero no eres lo que se llama delicado con ciertos temas

-¡Dejen de desviarse del asunto! –exclamó Sanae exasperada

De pronto la discusión que iba a iniciarse se zanjó por el sonido insistente de un celular.

-No es el mío –dijo Kazuki viendo su aparato

-Ni el mío –aclaró Takeshi

-Yo no lo traje –comentó Kojiro

-Yo no tengo –contó Sanae

Así que los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Ken.

-¡Qué! Yo no tengo celular, recuerden que el último de mi centesimal serie lo rompí jugando sumo con Jito –les recordó Ken, pero el aparato seguía sonando

De pronto el karate keeper recordó que de todas las pertenencias que de Aoshi "había heredado" un tiempo, se le olvidó devolver su celular. Cuando vio la pantalla se quedó estupefacto, así que ante tal reacción sus amigos se le acercaron a curiosear quién era quien llamaba.

-¿Paola? –dijo Kazuki extrañado- ¿Quién es Paola?

-¿Es ella? –inquirió Sanae emocionada- ¡Contesta!

-¡No, no lo hagas! –aconsejó Kojiro- No vayas a contestar a menos que estés decidido a decirle la verdad

-¡Alguien conteste! El ruido me desespera –pidió Takeshi tapándose los oídos

-Ahora que recuerdo –comentó Kazuki pensativo- En colegio yo tenía una buena amiga que se llamaba Paola, era tan linda y especial conmigo. Claro que nuestra relación siempre fue estrictamente de amistad...

-A nadie le importan tus recuerditos –respondió Kojiro cruelmente

-Ella también te recuerda –murmuró Ken mirando el celular, que había dejado de timbrar

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Eirina extrañado

-¿Por qué no contestaste? –preguntó Sanae indignada

-¿Qué le voy a decir? "Hola Paola, qué crees, ya no juego a ser Aoshi, pero no te preocupes igual te quiero mucho" –ironizó el muchacho- Tomen, ya no lo quiero conmigo –añadió amargamente, apagando el celular y arrojándolo sobre la mesa

-¿Crees que lo que sientes se apaga y tira como el celular? –le dijo Takeshi severamente

-No me importa, ya nada me importa ¿entiendes? Kazuki tiene razón, lo mejor será olvidarla. Usaré el dinero para ayudar a mi padre, nos iremos a España, jugaremos y luego todo olvidado, para entonces ya no la recordaré más

-No es tan fácil, créeme –comentó Kojiro tranquilamente- De todos los sentimientos absurdos y ridículos, el amor es el más complicado de manejar. Parece sencillo olvidarse de la persona que quieres, pero no lo es

-Pues entonces aprenderé a cómo hacerlo –concluyó Ken decidido, poniéndose de pie- Nunca me vieron caído, y nunca lo harán

-¿Contra quién crees que estás lidiando? –preguntó Sanae entristecida

-Contra Aoshi, contra Paola, contra toda esa vida de mentira a la que me sometí estos días

-¿Seguro de lo que haces? –indagó Kojiro

-Sí, seguro. Ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches –se despidió Ken marchándose

-¿Saben? Lo único que nos queda es apoyarlo –dedujo Kazuki preocupado

-Sigo sin entender cómo pudo ocurrir algo así –comentó Sanae dirigiéndose a la salida

-No me lo van a creer –dijo Kojiro, poniéndose de pie- Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Kazuki

-----------------------------------------

Después de trabajar Aoshi, como estaba planeado en su itinerario, se dirigió a casa de Paola. Una vez allí entró precedido por Tao, que ya presentía que ése no era el mismo muchacho del día anterior.

-¿Y Paola? –preguntó, sentándose en un sillón

-¡Joven Aoshi! –lo saludó la Nana efusivamente pellizcando suavemente una de sus mejillas- ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

-¡Por favor Tomiko! –se indignó el muchacho, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sobándose la mejilla- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Sólo lo saludaba –balbuceó Tomiko asustada por la reacción

-¿Alguien me podría decir dónde está Paola? –insistió el muchacho fastidiado

-Aquí –contestó ella sonriente, bajando por las escaleras y lanzándose a su cuello- Qué linda sorpresa, así que no pudiste aguantar las ganas de verme –le dijo pícaramente

-¿Por qué no estás arreglada? –preguntó Aoshi fríamente, liberándose de su abrazo- Se supone que hoy salimos a cenar

-Je, pero recuerda que te dije que hoy debía estudiar –aclaró Paola extrañada

-Paola, sabes muy bien que yo tampoco tengo tiempo de sobra para malgastar, pero aun así hago un esfuerzo e intento abrir un espacio para ti –continuó el muchacho- Además, deberías pensarlo mejor cuando utilizas tus noches libres o tu fin de semana para ir de juerga con tus amigos

-¿Qué te pasa Aoshi? –preguntó ella desilusionada

-Que ya es suficiente con tu libertinaje

-¡Óyeme! No te permito... –amenazó Tomiko enfurecida, pero la muchacha la detuvo

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió Paola diplomáticamente- Y no sé por qué me tratas así. Hoy hicimos un trato: yo me quedaba a estudiar y nos veíamos mañana

-Pero hoy debemos cenar –insistió Aoshi

-Pues ve tú solo si quieres tanto ir a cenar –contestó la muchacha mordazmente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras- Yo tengo que estudiar y me quedo, buenas noches

-No me des la espalda, que no he terminado de hablar –advirtió Aoshi ofendido

-Pues yo sí he terminado de oírte –aclaró Paola sin voltear

-No me humilles...

-No te humillo, sólo te estoy comentando mis opiniones y decisiones –continuó ella subiendo hacia su habitación- Ya te dije, yo cambié por ti, por lo que espero que tu cambio por mi continúe

-¿Es un chantaje?

-No, es una verdadera relación

Aoshi no dijo más, salió como bala de la casa, subió a su automóvil y se fue. En su casa, Paola respiraba más tranquilamente, nunca se había enfrentado así a Aoshi, y le extrañaba su radical cambio de actitud. Para Tomiko y Tao algo verdaderamente extraño estaba ocurriendo, porque a menos que durante unos días él haya estado fingiendo o era poseído por un alma noble, lo que allí pasaba no tenía explicación lógica.

Nuevamente la noche para Ken y Aoshi no fue nada tranquila. Más y más pensamientos revoloteaban sus cabezas y amenazaban con acabar con su cordura. Ken estaba decidido a esforzarse mucho en los entrenamientos que quedaban para resarcir los daños de Aoshi ante el equipo y el entrenador; además no dejaba de ver una y otra vez el sobre del dinero que el otro chico le había dado. Por su parte, Aoshi se sentía humillado, pero extrañamente satisfecho de volver a ver a Paola tan decidida como era cuando la había conocido; era precisamente esa convicción la que lo había atraído; se sentía contento de volver a estar con ella, aunque también estaba algo molesto por el abrazo que la joven le había regalado al verlo, porque eso sólo podía significar que Ken se había acercado tanto a ella, que se permitían muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, tratando de alejar esta última explicación de su mente, sintió conformidad al sentirla tan cerca de él, y confirmar que estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que una repentina idea surgió y lo hizo sonreír de alegría.

Al día siguiente, ya en el entrenamiento, Ken se veía callado, pero bastante atento a las indicaciones del entrenador. Cuando decidieron hacer un partido de práctica, ya Genzo, Yuzo y Gamo se alistaban a lidiar con Ken, pero éste no alegó nada en contra y ocupó su portería. Extrañados todos los que no sabían de su regreso, iniciaron el juego y notaron la "notable mejoría" de sus cualidades técnicas. Incluso, cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, Genzo se le acercó para felicitarlo por su entrega en el partido de ese día y le pidió (aunque trató de evitar que parezca la súplica que en realidad era XD) que nunca más cambie tan radicalmente su actitud, porque de verdad había asustado a todos. Poco a poco sus compañeros se acercaron temerosamente a felicitarlo, y aunque él los recibió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, aun le parecía algo rara la actitud de ellos; pero por lo menos aquello sirvió para limar asperezas y malos entendidos.

Aoshi se dirigió a su oficina y le pidió a su secretaria que lo ayudase con asuntos personales, por lo que por ese día no se encargaría de temas de la empresa. Cuando el chisme llegó a oídos del señor Futagoza, creyó con un rayo débil de esperanza que Ken había regresado. Pero cuando entró a hablar con el mismo petulante nieto de siempre, salió descorazonado. Paola se encontraba en una clase cuando su celular sonó una y otra vez, era un número nuevo no registrado, así que apagó el aparato y continuó como si nada. Para el medio día se acordó del celular y descubrió que tenía varios mensajes en la casilla de voz. Una vez que se conectó a la misma se encontró con que Aoshi quería hablar urgentemente con ella, así que decidió llamarlo. Él le contestó de la misma forma caballerosa y distante, pero con un tono un tanto más alegre, lo que de alguna manera la animó.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-Es algo muy importante, y créeme que me hubiera gustado decírtelo personalmente –contestó Aoshi- Pero hoy tengo un almuerzo con unos ejecutivos, así que de todas maneras quiero que te enteres

-¿Enterarme de qué?

-Adelanté nuestro compromiso –anunció Aoshi triunfal- La celebración será en dos días. Como tus padres ya están aquí y ya contacté a los míos, no hay problema con lo demás

-Pero Aoshi ¡no me lo consultaste! –se indignó la joven- Mis amigos iban a llegar de Francia haciendo un sacrificio por mi, sólo por acompañarme ése día

-¿Hablas de "Pierre no doy una " y su compinche? –preguntó el muchacho con fastidio- ¡No son de tu familia! Así que no importa

-Sí que importa, no puedes simplemente adelantar las cosas y decidir por mi

-Paola, serás mi esposa, y una esposa le debe obediencia y respeto a su esposo –aclaró Aoshi

-¡No soy tu mascota para pedirme obediencia! –estalló ella ofendida- ¿Qué querrás después? ¿que me siente o me haga la muertita?

-Muy graciosa –dijo el muchacho, riendo levemente

-¡No es gracioso Aoshi! Me di cuenta que fui una tonta al comportarme tan radicalmente por agradarte

-Mira, sé que el tema te sorprendió, así que te daré tiempo para que lo digieras mejor y resuelvas tus contratiempos

-No, espera...

-Nada, nada, sé que como yo tú también estarás feliz de comprometerte conmigo más antes –continuó Aoshi ignorando los vanos intentos de su novia por hablar- Así que no te perjudico más, yo me encargo de todos los detalles fastidiosos, tú sólo preocúpate de tu vestido y tus padres, adiós

-¡Aoshi! –exclamó Paola molesta, pero el chico ya había colgado- Cómo se atreve...

En el hotel de concentración, después del almuerzo, Kojiro vio a Ken salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A devolver esto –le contestó su amigo mostrándole un sobre que tenía en la mano

-¿No me digas que eso es...?

-Ahá, el dinero que Aoshi me dio

-¿Y por qué lo vas a devolver? ¿acaso no dijiste que con eso ayudarías a tu padre?

-Encontraré una manera más honesta de ayudarlo, ya lo verás –contestó Ken confiado, colocándose bien la gorra y unos lentes de sol- Nos vemos después

Cuando el muchacho llegó a la oficina de Aoshi tuvo que inspirar profundo y armarse de valor, no sería sencillo entrar allí como si nada, y menos sabiendo que alguien podría reconocerlo. Para su fortuna el guardia de seguridad estaba distraído y no se fijó en su documento de identidad. Mientras más se acercaba a la oficina de Aoshi más nervios sentía, pero agarraba con firmeza el sobre que tenía en la mano.

-Buenas tardes señorita –saludó cortésmente a la secretaria- Quisiera hablar con el señor Aoshi Futagoza

-Me temo que no podrá recibirlo, está muy ocupado –contestó ella, atareada en unos papeleos

-Será sólo un momento –pidió Ken insistente

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y apareció Aoshi, que se quedó de piedra al reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó secamente

-Viniendo a visitar a un viejo amigo –contestó Ken cínicamente, quitándose las gafas y la gorra

-Entra –ordenó más que pedir el empresario, así que el otro chico le sonrió a la secretaria y entró en la oficina

-Siempre me pareció que tu oficina era muy aburrida –opinó el karate keeper, sentándose- Deberías cambiar de decorador, yo iba a hacerlo, pero ya sabes, podían sospechar

-Vé al grano –exigió Aoshi sentándose tras su escritorio

-Vine a devolverte esto –explicó Ken tranquilamente, colocando el sobre que tenía sobre el escritorio

-¿Acaso ése no es el cheque con el que te pagué?

-Pues sí, lo es

-No vengas a tratar de chantajearme y a pedirme más dinero –advirtió Aoshi

-No te preocupes, no soy una rata como tú –contestó Ken tranquilamente- Simplemente pensé que hallaré otro modo de ayudar a mi familia

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó el empresario burlonamente, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana- ¿Y cómo? ¿haciendo una rifa con tus compañeros o algo así? O piensan hacer un partido benéfico

-Nada de eso –respondió el muchacho tratando de contenerse

-No sé por qué de pronto tanta dignidad, aunque créeme, después de tu pésima actuación, no debería haberte pagado

-¿Pésima por qué?

-No sé qué hiciste, pero todos se comportan diferente conmigo, más irrespetuosos –aclaró Aoshi- Claro que una persona como tú seguramente nunca tuvo el respeto de nadie...

-No sé, quizá –contestó Ken con cinismo- Pero una persona como tú seguramente nunca tuvo amigos ni el verdadero amor de su novia

-¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamó Aoshi furibundo, acercándose a él- ¡Paola me quiere y eso a ti te da mucha rabia!

-¡Sí, rabia, porque no sabe la clase de joyita falsa que eres! –contestó Ken, iniciando un cruce de palabras entre ellos

Afuera, la secretaria que ya escuchaba los gritos, se sorprendió al ver llegar a Paola, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Dónde está Aoshi! –exigió Paola molesta

-E...en su oficina –respondió la secretaria asustada por los gritos- Pero tiene visita

Paola miró en dirección a la puerta de la oficina y se sorprendió de escuchar gritos adentro. Obviamente varios curiosos se habían acercado, entre ellos el señor Futagoza. Sin importarle nada, la muchacha entró en el lugar y se quedó de piedra, al encontrar en plena discusión a dos personas tan idénticas, como dos gotas de agua.


	17. Chapter 17

**Caminos opuestos 18**

En el comedor, durante la cena, todos los seleccionados japoneses se hallaban más emocionados que otros días, porque no faltaba mucho para viajar a España. Incluso Urabe y Ryo se habían puesto a imitar una banderilleada, uno de toro el otro de torero, y Jito trataba de lucirse pronunciando más que mal algunas palabras y frases en español que emplearía para ir en conquista de alguna española XD. Ante tales eventos los muchachos disfrutaban de su entretenida cena, excepto Ken, quien pese a haberle comunicado a su padre la gran buena nueva acerca del dojo, no hallaba la manera de motivarse.

-¡Anímate! –le dijo Kazuki, dándole un manotazo en el hombro (hombres, siempre tan violentos ¬¬)- Mañana por la noche nos vamos a España, te encuentras una morenaza, ganamos el partido ¡y todo olvidado!

-Lo de la morenaza sería antes o después del partido –analizó Ken siguiéndole la corriente

-Humm... es lo de menos, puede ser incluso durante, recuerda que las españolas son bastante asiduas al estadio de fútbol

-Kazuki, tú como consejero te morirías de hambre –dijo Takeshi con cierta crueldad- Mejor dedícate sólo al fútbol

-Y mira que tampoco lo haces muy bien que digamos –bromeó Kojiro, logrando que el aludido se ofenda y haga un puchero de disconformidad, haciendo que incluso Ken sonría (algo así como un Jiglypuff inflado XD)

-No terminaste de contar qué pasó hoy –le dijo Hyuga en voz baja, mientras el resto de sus compañeros reía de lo lindo cuando Urabe le clavó a Ryo un tenedor en una pompa a manera de espada- Sólo nos dijiste que el señor Futagoza te ayudó con lo del dojo

-¿Qué pasó después, qué te dijo Aoshi? –inquirió Takeshi curioso

-Lo peor no fue lo que él me dijo –se lamentó Ken recordando lo ocurrido- Paola apareció y nos descubrió

-¡¡Qué! –exclamaron sus tres amigos

Al verlos cuchicheando tan ocupadamente, Sanae sospechó que se trataba de algo interesante y se entrometió, escuchando lo último.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? –preguntó ella, sentándose entre Kojiro y Kazuki, quienes la miraron con cara de "ésta qué se trae"

-Traté de disculparme y explicarle a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido

-¿Te disculpó? –indagó Takeshi esperanzado- ¿Y qué le dijo Aoshi?

-A él no le importó mucho que ella esté ahí –aclaró el karate keeper- Antes de irse corriendo, Paola dijo que nos odiaba a ambos

-¿Pero acaso no entendió que tú también eras una víctima? –dijo Sanae indignada

-Creo que no escuchó nada de lo que le dije, simplemente me dio una cachetada y me dijo que yo me había vendido

-¿Por qué dijo eso? –preguntó Kojiro frunciendo el ceño

-Por el dinero que iba a recibir

-¡Pero si eso te lo propuso la joyita de su novio! –se indignó Kazuki- Ésa Paola realmente es una tonta

-¿Y ahora qué harás? –insistió Sanae

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –le preguntó Ken encogiéndose de hombros- Ellos se comprometerán pasado mañana

-Momento...¿no qué tardaría un poco más en ocurrir tal evento? –inquirió Kazuki diplomáticamente, tratando de imitar a Aoshi

-Aoshi lo adelantó quién sabe por qué

-¡Pero con todo lo que hizo ese desgraciado ella no se casará con él! –exclamó Sanae ofuscada- ¿O sí?

-No sé, en realidad no sé...

-Realmente esa Paola sería una tonta –confirmó Kazuki cruzándose de brazos, logrando por el insulto un golpe de Ken en la cabeza

-Mejor –sentenció Kojiro muy seguro- Que ellos se entiendan como puedan, al fin que ambos planearon esa vida de desastre que llevan. Tú concéntrate en tu vida y tu carrera

-Y en buscarte una buena novia –continuó Kazuki

-Y en olvidarte de todo esto –aconsejó Takeshi

-Y en fingir que realmente renunciando a ella serás feliz –terció Sanae descontenta- Haciéndole caso a tus amigos... –finalizó, marchándose notablemente molesta

-Ésta ya se creyó parte de la telenovela de las ocho –se burló Sorimachi

Ken bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente con amargura, de pronto las palabras de sus amigos tomaron sentido, y él estaba dispuesto a acatarlas.

En esa noche fue más que imposible intentar dormir para tres personas en particular que compartían el cielo de la ciudad de Tokyo. Paola miraba absorta la oscuridad de su habitación, concentrada en un brillo en particular que iluminaba levemente un rinconcito del lugar: era una estrellita luminosa de las que Ken le había regalado, que quedó de entre las que ya se encontraban en el basurero. Aun trataba de entender que durante días había estado conviviendo con un extraño creyéndolo su prometido, dándole el mismo trato y permitiéndole estar a su lado; un extraño que, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, le había devuelto la alegría y confianza a la relación que llevaba con Aoshi. Una parte de ella quería buscar a ese muchacho y preguntarle todos los por qué que rondaban en su cabeza; pero otra parte le aconsejaba que mejor guarde ese secreto y lo olvide lo más pronto posible.

Aoshi se sentía triunfador, había conseguido que Paola comprenda los motivos de su decisión respecto al trato. Eso le había confirmado que ella lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, y le había puesto en mente nuevamente el hecho de tratar de cambiar su actitud hacia ella, pero esta vez de forma auténtica, siendo él mismo. Si algo había aprendido siendo Ken era que, como había visto por ejemplo en Sanae, una mujer no requería ser abstraída y taciturna para ser digna a los ojos de un hombre, y menos si es el hombre que la quiere; y que un hombre no necesariamente debe guardarse sus sentimientos y emociones hacia una mujer, y menos cuando la quiere y ella a él. Descubrió además, por más que suene cursi, que estaba profundamente enamorado de Paola; que durante el tiempo alejado de ella la había extrañado y necesitado como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Ken trataba de alejar de su mente lo ocurrido especialmente ese día, pero no podía. Las palabras de odio y decepción de Paola calaban duro en su alma: la había lastimado aun más que Aoshi, y sin tener nunca intención de hacerlo. Ansiaba hacer planes durante su estadía en España, pero la imagen de la muchacha volvía a él insistentemente.

Al día siguiente, Paola y Aoshi habían ido a desayunar. El muchacho se veía más animado y conversador, cosa que incomodó y sorprendió a su prometida; ya que no eran precisamente temas divertidos los que trataba.

-¿Puedes creer que las acciones de mi empresa vayan tan bien en la bolsa? –le dijo sonriendo

-Eh... –murmuró Paola encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiendo la mirada a su jugo de naranja

-¿Hablaste con tus padres? ¿cómo están?

-Hidetoshi vendrá horas antes del compromiso –contestó ella vagamente- Sabrina y Philippe llegarán mañana por la mañana, se sorprendieron cuando ayer les conté lo del adelanto de la fecha

-No te oyes muy animada –hizo notar Aoshi preocupado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Agradezco tus intenciones por resultar diferente –dijo Paola sinceramente- Pero eres tú Aoshi, el mismo de siempre, y quiero que no trates de cambiar 180 grados radicalmente, porque en realidad me incomodas

-¿Y no te resultó incómodo cuando notaste un "radical cambio en mi" hace días? –indagó el muchacho hiriente

-Ése cambio fue paulatino, no tan brusco como el que quieres dar ahora –defendió la joven- Debiste enseñar muy bien a ése muchacho

-"Ése" muchacho –puntualizó Aoshi fastidiado- No siguió mis órdenes como debía, de manera que todo resultó desastroso

-¿Desastroso por qué? –se interesó Paola

-Porque se comportó como le dio la gana y dejó el protocolo a un lado

-Je, ¿y eso te molesta tanto? –preguntó divertida- Entonces después de todo no es tan a imagen y semejanza tuya

-¿Podemos ya dejar de hablar de él? Creo recordar que dijiste que lo detestabas y francamente me indispone el recordarlo

-¿Te indispone? ¿y no te indispuso el imaginarme junto a él? –preguntó Paola mordazmente- ¿Abrazándome, tocándome...besándome?

-¡Cállate! –estalló Aoshi, alarmando a los otros clientes del lugar- Su precisa indicación era no acercarse a ti ¿entonces a qué te refieres con todo eso que dices? –continuó murmurando enojado

-Simples ejemplos –mintió Paola tranquilamente- No te alteres

Aun de pocas pulgas, el muchacho pidió la cuenta y se fueron del lugar. Una vez afuera se despidieron con un beso que parecía teatral y forzado, mismo del que Paola se alejó rápidamente y se fue en un taxi, dejando a su novio indignado.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, la muchacha veía distraídamente por el vidrio del automóvil, analizando la sensación de rechazo que había surgido durante ese repentino beso que Aoshi le había dado. Ya no había esa calidez transmitida, esa pasión, ese amor que había sentido antes, algo había cambiado, y temía que ese algo esté dentro de ella.

Cuando llegó a un lujoso hotel, hizo un mohín de disgusto, pagó y salió del taxi. Entró en el lugar y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Buenos días –saludó cordialmente- Busco al señor Genzo Wakabayashi

-Preguntaré si está –respondió la recepcionista, marcando un número- Señor Wakabayashi, lo buscan en planta baja...ahá...sí, es una señorita...eh, sí...muy bien... –finalizó, colgando, para dirigirse nuevamente a Paola- Señorita, pide que por favor suba a su habitación, es en el quinto piso, habitación 523

-Gracias –contestó la muchacha, dirigiéndose al ascensor

Una vez adentro presionó el botón con el número cinco.

-Maldito pervertido –pensó refunfuñando- Pedirme que suba cuando se enteró que se trataba de una mujer

Salió del ascensor y buscó en el largo pasillo cubierto de una alfombra marfil.

-Veamos –se dijo deteniéndose en la puerta indicada y tocando

Adentro, Kojiro se hallaba viendo televisión cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Ken, abre que están tocando! –gritó, cambiando de canales velozmente

-¡Pero estoy terminando de bañarme! –respondió Ken indignado, desde el interior del baño

-Lo siento, pero es tu turno, hace rato fui yo –contestó su amigo tranquilamente sin mover un pelo, aunque volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Maldito –pensó Paola- Quién se cree para hacerme esperar así

-¡Ken! –insistió Kojiro

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –contestó su amigo, saliendo del baño con unos pantalones cortos y secándose el cabello- Eres de lo más fresco, te pasaste esta vez –añadió sonriendo divertido y se dirigió a la puerta

-Si a la cuenta de tres no sale, me voy –decidió la muchacha de mal humor-¡Uno...dos...!

-Sí, quién es –preguntó Ken sonriendo, abriendo la puerta y quedándose estupefacto

-Tres... –murmuró Paola boquiabierta

-¿Quién es, eh? –inquirió Kojiro curioso, acercándose

-Paola... –murmuró Ken sorprendido

-¿Tú? –susurró ella atónita

-¡Pero mira nada más quién es! –intervino Genzo burlón, saliendo de unas puertas más allá- Eres bruta o qué, mi habitación es la ¡526!

-¿Eh? –volteó a mirarlo su prima

-Importunas en vano a mis compañeros –continuó él, tomándola por un brazo y llevándosela- Disculpen muchachos, es mi retardada prima, lamento la molestia

Y sin decir más, la metió en su habitación.

-¿Quién era, eh? -preguntó Kojiro interesado

-Paola –contestó Ken sin dejar de mirar por donde ella había desaparecido

-¿Paola? –inquirió su amigo incrédulo- ¿La misma Paola que...?

-Sí, ella es Paola, la prometida de Aoshi

-No puede ser –dijo Kojiro sorprendido- Genzo dijo que era SU PRIMA

-Así es, ella es Paola Wakabayashi –aclaró Ken suspirando y entrando nuevamente en su habitación para echarse sobre su cama pensativo, dejando a su amigo más estupefacto que antes

En la otra habitación...

-¡Mira que eres lenta para entender! –ironizaba Genzo- El 3 no es lo mismo que el 6, son diferentes

-¡Deja de burlarte! –reaccionó al fin ella, golpeándolo en un brazo- La recepcionista me dijo 523

-Pues entonces se equivocó y tú fuiste a molestar a otro

-¡No vengas a reclamarme, pervertido!

-Pervertido por qué

-Porque ni bien te enteraste que era una mujer, me dejaste pasar como si nada

-Sí, puede ser, pero la recepcionista se equivocó –aclaró Genzo tranquilamente, sentándose en un sillón

-¿Por?

-Ella me dijo que me buscaban, yo dije si era a mi exactamente, ella dijo que sí. Entonces le pregunté si era una mujer, y me dijo que sí. Entonces le pregunté que si era bonita, ¡y ahí me mintió! Sólo se trataba de ti –se burló su primo riendo

-Baboso...

-En fin, ¿a qué vienes?

-Toma –le dijo Paola, entregándole un sobre- Es la invitación a mi compromiso

-Pero si ya tengo una –le recordó Genzo, viendo el sobre con curiosidad- ¿Por qué esta es diferente? No me digas que la primera era falsa y me estabas mandando a un matrimonio gay o algo por el estilo

-Nada de eso –explicó Paola con impaciencia- Aoshi adelantó el compromiso, es mañana

-¿Mañana? –preguntó el muchacho sorprendido- ¿Por qué el apuro? O es que te enteraste que no podré asistir y por eso lo hiciste

-¿No podrás?

-Nop, hoy por la noche me voy a España

-¡No me digas que al fin descubriste que tu novia te pone los cuernos y ahora la harás de toro!

-Muy graciosa, pero si quieres saberlo tenemos un partido contra la selección española

-Ah...qué lástima –fingió Paola- Pero tus padres me confirmaron, así que ¡buena suerte en España!

-Qué linda eres –ironizó su primo, sonriendo forzadamente- De todos modos espero que estés segura del paso que vas a dar y que te vaya bien con ése Aoshi

-Gracias...

-Bueno, adiós –la despidió Genzo, abriendo la puerta (qué caballeroso ¬¬)

-Adiós –contestó Paola de mala gana, marchándose

Para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el ascensor tuvo que armarse de valor y tratar de pasar lo más rápido posible por la puerta 523, pero justo antes de llegar al aparato, chocó contra alguien.

-Lo...lo siento –se disculpó apenada

-No importa –contestó alguien alegremente

-Yo... –trató de explicar ella viendo a su víctima, pero decidió preguntar al verlo- ¿No te conozco?

-¿Paola? –preguntó Kazuki sorprendido, mirándola detenidamente- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Kazuki?

-¡Sí eres tú!

-¡Sorimachi! –exclamó Paola contenta, abrazando a su amigo- Hace tanto que no te veo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Concentrado con el resto de la selección japonesa –explicó Kazuki sonriente

-¿Te dedicaste al fútbol profesional? –inquirió ella complacida

-Tal y como era mi sueño

-¡Qué bien! De verdad, me alegra mucho, y también encontrarte nuevamente

-Y a mi, ¿pero qué haces por aquí?

-Buscaba a un pariente para un asunto...

-¿Asunto oscuro de la mafia? –bromeó su amigo

-No, asunto de compromiso –aclaró ella suspirando- Mañana me comprometo

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, la relación con mi novio duró unos años y hace unos meses decidimos comprometernos

-¡Felicidades entonces! –le dijo Kazuki, abrazándola

-Ahora que volví a encontrarte me gustaría que vayas –le dijo ella, alcanzándole una invitación a la que le puso su nombre- ¿No te molesta la informalidad y precocidad del asunto, no?

-¡Claro que no! Es más, me halagas –respondió el muchacho, viendo el sobre- Pero no creo que pueda, hoy viajo a España

-¡Oh, sí! Mi primo me lo dijo –comentó desilusionada- Pero bueno...al menos espero que estés en la boda

-¡Obvio que estaré! –contestó Kazuki sacando su celular- Para no volver a extraviarte dime cómo localizarte, al regresar me comunicaré contigo

Después de intercambiar números telefónicos y darse un gran abrazo de despedida, ambos amigos se fueron por su lado. Kazuki entró sin avisar a la habitación de sus amigos.

-¡Lo que es la vida! –comentó levantando el sobre en una mano- ¡Acabo de encontrar a una vieja amiga y...! ¿qué le pasa a Ken?

-Acaba de ver a "ésa ella" –aclaró Kojiro viendo a su desanimado amigo, que estaba echado de vientre sobre su cama

-¡Rayos! ¿Estuvo aquí? ¿lo estaba buscando?

-No a él, sino a Genzo, resulta que es su prima –contó el tigre japonés

-¡Vaya, qué notición más...desagradable! –se sinceró Kazuki haciendo un puchero- Pero cambiando de tema, déjenme contarles mi felicidad

-Qué felicidad –murmuró Ken débilmente

-Encontré aquí en el pasillo a una amiga que no veía hace mucho ¡y hasta me invitó a su fiesta de compromiso! –contó Kazuki radiante

Aquello fue para Ken como un bombazo, rápidamente se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Kazuki.

-¡A qué hora la viste! –preguntó zarandeándolo

-Ahorita... –murmuró asustado

-¿Cómo se llama ésa amiga tuya? –dijo Ken quedamente

-Pa – o – la –pronunció Kazuki lentamente

-¿Paola? –inquirió Kojiro con los ojos como platos, entendiendo la complicada trama del asunto

-Muéstrame esa invitación –pidió Ken extendiendo la mano

-Te faltó la palabra mágica –hizo notar Kazuki, escondiendo el sobre tras su espalda

-Por favor –añadió su amigo impaciente

-Ok –cedió él, dándole el sobre

Ken lo abrió y quedó estupefacto al confirmar la historia de Kazuki, quien al fin había vuelto a reencontrarse con su amiga de colegio.

-¿Ves esto? –le mostró entristecido- Lee quiénes van a comprometerse

-Veamos –analizó Kazuki divertido, pensando que su compañero exageraba- Bla, bla, bla...de Paola Wakabayashi y... –el muchacho se quedó helado y su voz se quebró- ...Aoshi Futagoza

-Qué casualidad –comentó Kojiro amargamente

-Dónde está Paola –se le escapó a Ken de repente

-¿Paola? Pues acaba de irse –explicó Kazuki, viendo entonces a su amigo salir rápidamente

Ken corrió hacia el ascensor, que tardaba años en abrirse, así que el muchacho decidió ir hacia las escaleras. Una vez abajo buscó a Paola con la mirada, pero no estaba, se fue hacia la recepcionista, quien le dijo que la joven se había marchado ya hace poco. Salió hacia la calle a buscar desesperado, entre tanta gente no era posible reconocerla, menos iba a encontrarla. En un acto repentino corrió hacia el sur del hotel, iba a cruzar la calle pero el semáforo se puso en verde, así que estuvo obligado a esperar, impaciente. En su exasperación giró su cuerpo 90 grados y se quedó de piedra, al ver frente a él a Paola, que pensativa hizo parar un taxi y se fue en él. El muchacho corrió en vano, el automóvil se alejó rápidamente y se perdió de vista, dejándolo descorazonado.

Cuando Paola llegó a sus clases de aquella mañana se encontraba muy distraída, tanto así que un catedrático la regañó por no responder a la pregunta que le había hecho. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, para ella fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Ken así, tan de repente y sin haberlo planeado; y creía que si Genzo no hubiese sido tan inoportuno, quizá se habría armado de valor para hacerle todas las preguntas que quería. Un nuevo cuestionamiento surgió en su mente: si el otro muchacho ocupaba el lugar de Aoshi durante ese tiempo ¿dónde había estado Aoshi? ¿ocupando el lugar del otro? ¡imposible! Aoshi detesta los deportes violentos, y el fútbol figuraba en su lista; y quizá si ella se empapaba más sobre el fútbol japonés ¿podría haberlo reconocido más antes y darse cuenta del engaño?

-¡Paola! –llamó su atención una amiga suya- ¿Nos vamos o piensas quedarte a observar el pizarrón todo el día?

-¿Eh? ¿ya acabamos? –murmuró Paola reaccionando

-Hace como 15 minutos, pero como te veía tan entretenida en tus ensueños no quise molestarte –ironizó su amiga- ¿En quién piensas que suspiras tanto?

-¿Suspirar yo? –se defendió Paola sonrojada- Yo jamás suspiraría por nadie, ni por Aoshi

-Obvio que por Aoshi nadie suspiraría –confirmó su amiga maliciosamente- O sea, habría que ser muy tarada para suspirar por él, entonces ¿por quién suspiras, picarona?

-Naoko, deja ya de fastidiar –le pidió Paola indignada, recogiendo sus cosas- Ten más respeto a mi relación con él, recuerda que mañana nos comprometemos

-Ya ni me hagas recuerdo que me dan náuseas. No puedo imaginarte casándote con ese tipo y viviendo toda tu vida amargada y triste

-Eso no será así, Aoshi me quiere y hará que nuestra vida juntos sea placentera –respondió la Wakabayashi diplomáticamente, saliendo del aula

-¿Placentera? Vaya concepto que tienes de la felicidad...

-Naoko, por favor, créeme que quiero hacer de esto algo llevadero

-¿Segura de lo que harás? Mira que vas a comprometerte a realizar un matrimonio, y en la sociedad japonesa no hay nada peor que romper tu palabra

-No la voy a romper –aseguró Paola entristecida- Quiero a Aoshi y no lo haré

-Pues muy enamorada no te veo –confesó Naoko- ¿Pasó algo que te hizo cambiar?

-Si te contara... –suspiró su amiga melancólica- Pero por ahora no puedo

-Cuando estés dispuesta, yo te escucharé –ofreció Naoko sonriéndole con cariño

-Gracias amiga

En su oficina, Aoshi lucía radiante, aunque lastimosamente no podía comunicarse con Paola debido al inconveniente con el celular, y ella se había rehusado a comprarse uno nuevo. Durante la tarde el muchacho se la pasó trabajando arduamente, para no dejar pendientes al día siguiente y darse un poco de asueto. Su abuelo no se había aparecido durante todo el día, prefería evitarlo porque aun creía que lo hecho por su nieto era totalmente indignante.

El resto de las clases para Paola habían resultado poco o nada beneficiosas, porque seguía soñando despierta. Sabía que no podría echarse para atrás en su compromiso con Aoshi, pero también estaba cada vez más insegura de querer dar ese paso.

La selección japonesa cumplió un último partido de práctica bastante ligero, posterior al cual recibieron indicaciones precisas de alistar oportunamente sus cosas y estar puntuales para marcharse después al aeropuerto. Ryo aun estaba algo adolorido en la pompa agredida, así que tenía que caminar sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra dicha parte de su cuerpo XD. Tsubasa, Jun, Taro y Genzo planeaban motivados las jugadas que usarían contra los españoles. Por alguna razón Kazuki se veía preocupado y pensativo. Sanae miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ken, como regañándolo silenciosamente por una decisión errada. Kojiro trataba a su amigo de la forma más normal posible, aunque no pasaba por alto que él aun se encontraba triste. Takeshi trataba de animarlo conversando con él de temas diversos, referidos al fútbol español, como el resultado del último clásico en el que había vencido Barcelona (fuerza Barca!), y aunque Ken fingía interés, su mente estaba kilómetros más allá.

-Tierra llamando a luna, Ken contesta –se burló Kisugi al verlo pensativo

-¿Perdón?

-Te estamos preguntando si sabes algo de español para defendernos allá en España –le dijo Mamoru, mirándolo extrañado

-Ah, no, no sé nada –contestó vagamente, continuando con su camino

-Bueno, al menos no nos amenazó de muerte por si volvemos a molestarlo –analizó Ryo sorprendido

-Ryo, cambia esa bolsa y cámbiate de pantalón –se burló Taki al verlo con los pantalones mojados por el hielo

-Oye Ken –lo llamó Kazuki seriamente, caminando junto a él- He estado pensando, y creo que como amigo de Paola no puedo dejar que se comprometa con ese tipo

-¿Y por qué crees que ella va a escucharte?

-Porque hasta donde recuerdo, siempre lo hizo, y porque lo que sé de él es la pura verdad

-No deberías meterte –aconsejó Kojiro, que los había escuchado- Ya les dije, ése es problema suyo

-Pero también de Ken –se entrometió Sanae, saliendo de quién sabe dónde- Él tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella y establecer una relación, aunque nada oficial, aun así tiene la obligación de hacerle ver la verdad

-¿Y si no me quiere escuchar? –alegó Ken

-¿Y si dejas de ser negativo y lo intentas? –refunfuñó la muchacha- Mañana será muy tarde si te decides

-Sanae tiene razón –la apoyó Takeshi- No tienes nada más que perder

Ken vio a ambos alternativamente, luego a Kojiro y Kazuki que lo veían con ojos de "no lo hagas". Sin embargo el muchacho sonrió decidido y fue a hablar con Gamo.

-¿Bromeas, verdad Wakashimazu? –preguntó Gamo casi suplicante- Cómo que quieres permiso justo ahora, ¿no te das cuenta que en unas horas nos iremos a España?

-Por favor señor –pidió Ken mirándolo decidido- Le prometo que si no llego al hotel, los alcanzaré en el aeropuerto

-Si no llegas al aeropuerto, olvídate de la selección –concluyó el entrenador después de pensarlo unos segundos para luego marcharse

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Kojiro preocupado- Estás arriesgando tu carrera

-Llegaré a tiempo, ya lo verán –aseguró el muchacho, corriendo hacia la salida

-¡Yo llevaré tus cosas, por eso no te preocupes! –ofreció Takeshi

-¡Gracias Takeshi! –contestó Ken despidiéndose con una mano

-Está loco –murmuró el tigre japonés disconforme- Ésa muchacha no le va a hacer caso y cuando regrese estará más lastimado que antes

-Al menos lo está intentando –alegó Sanae suspirando conmovida- ¿Tú por lo menos intentaste ser sincero con Maki? –le preguntó mirándolo severamente y retirándose para acompañar a Tsubasa

-Gol –murmuró Kazuki divertido- Y de media cancha

-Kazuki...cállate –amenazó Kojiro ciertamente ofendido e indignado por la verdad dicha

Cuando Paola llegó a su casa se veía moralmente agotada, y la ponía peor la sarta de cosas que le faltaban por planear para el día siguiente. Entró en el hall principal y se encontró con la Nana, que emocionada llevaba en una charola un jugo y unas galletas.

-¿Tenemos visita? –preguntó Paola curiosa, dejando su mochila botada por ahí, misma de la que se encargaría Tao más tarde

-¡Y qué visita! –contestó Tomiko sonriente, dirigiéndose al living

Paola la siguió intrigada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ken, sentado en un sillón, charlando con Tao.

-Qué haces aquí –dijo secamente al verlo

-Vino a visitarte, obviamente –respondió Tomiko extrañada, alcanzándole al muchacho las galletas y el jugo

-Él no es Aoshi –aclaró Paola, sorprendiendo a Tao y Tomiko- Es un impostor que ocupó su lugar por dinero

-No soy un impostor –se defendió Ken- Soy simplemente yo, que lastimosamente me parezco a Aoshi

-¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar? –se quejó Paola- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que no es Aoshi?

-Precisamente por eso lo dejamos entrar –alegó Tao tranquilamente

-¿Qué?

-El muchacho nos aclaró antes de entrar y a grandes rasgos que él no era Aoshi, pero que ya nos había conocido –contó Tomiko sin alterarse- Y al verlo supe que él era el buen chico que había logrado devolverte la sonrisa

-Y fue él quien le regaló el cielo de su dormitorio –continuó Tao

-Por eso nos alegró volverlo a ver y lo dejamos entrar

-¡Están locos o qué! –estalló la muchacha indignada- ¡No pueden tomar decisiones como ésa sin mi permiso!

-Discúlpame niña, pero somos seres lo suficientemente listos y libres como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones y saber si son o no correctas –se defendió la Nana algo dolida

-No fue su culpa, yo insistí –intercedió Ken, poniéndose de pie

-Será mejor dejarlos solos –aconsejó Tao, retirándose

-Habla con él, por favor –le pidió Tomiko, dedicándole al muchacho una sonrisa antes de irse

-¿Qué les dijiste? ¿qué mentiras inventaste? –preguntó Paola enojada, una vez que los dejaron solos

-Ninguna mentira, sólo la verdad –alegó Ken muy seguro- La misma verdad que tú mereces saber

Paola se veía iracunda, pero analizó la situación y después de unos minutos trató de parecer más calmada.

-Bien, te escucho, pero sólo tienes diez minutos –concluyó, sentándose en un sillón cercano

-Suficientes para mi –contestó Ken satisfecho, volviendo a sentarse


	18. Chapter 18

**Caminos opuestos 19: encontrando el camino correcto**

-¿Y bien? Te escucho

Ken le contó a Paola detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido el día que conoció a Aoshi, y el cómo habían llegado a hacer el trato. Lo que obvió, por orgullo, era el motivo por el cual le urgía el dinero que el empresario le había prometido. Al concluir con su relato esperó alguna reacción de la joven, pero no obtuvo nada.

-Ahá ¿y? –preguntó ella aburrida

-¿No lo entiendes? Mi intención jamás fue herirte, ni sabía que existías hasta el momento en que Aoshi decidió dejarme su lugar

-No sé por qué, pero te creo –aclaró ella seriamente- Sin embargo no puedo entender cómo fuiste capaz de fingir por tanto tiempo y de querer ocupar el lugar de Aoshi junto a mi, ¿porque entiendes a lo que me refiero no? Cuando te abrazaba o simplemente te sonreía ¿no te daba ni un poquito de vergüenza o pena hacia mi? Todo el tiempo de ciega sin darme cuenta

-Al principio no niego que me sentí incómodo –admitió el muchacho- Pero luego, no sé, creo que llegué a acostumbrarme y creer realmente que tenía una relación contigo

-¡Ja! ¿bromeas verdad? –inquirió Paola ofendida- ¡Soy la prometida de Aoshi! Qué te hizo creer que por un momento sentí amor por alguien que no fuera él

-La manera en la que me tratabas –contestó Ken seriamente- Inicialmente eras fría y distante creyéndome el mismo Aoshi de siempre, pero luego fuiste cambiando, y no puedes negar que estabas feliz conmigo

-¡Pero que atrevido! –exclamó indignada, poniéndose de pie- ¡Todo lo que hice lo hice creyéndote Aoshi!

-¡No es cierto! –alegó Ken acercándose a ella- Una parte de ti sabía que no era Aoshi

-Cómo iba a saberlo, ambos son idénticos

-Físicamente sí, pero interiormente somos como el agua y el aceite, y sé que te diste cuenta ¡todos lo hicieron!

-Aun así –continuó Paola, evitando su mirada- Yo amo a Aoshi y no voy a dejarlo por ti

-¿Acaso pasó por tu mente esa idea? –preguntó curioso- Porque yo no te propuse nada semejante

-Eh...yo...¡sólo era un ejemplo! –se defendió Paola nerviosa

-Pues para ser sólo un ejemplo te pusiste bastante nerviosa –notó el muchacho sonriendo levemente

-¡No te burles de mi! Y ahora vete que ya te escuché lo suficiente –exigió dando media vuelta

-Nunca me burlaría de ti –dijo Ken suavemente- Mi objetivo sería sólo protegerte...

-Una pregunta más aunque te parezca absurda –balbuceó Paola dubitativa y temerosa de la respuesta- ¿Qué suelo mezclar yo con las papitas fritas?

-Je, queso con crema batida –respondió el muchacho sonriendo al recordar el evento

-No puede ser... –murmuró ella estupefacta, volteando a verlo- Eras tú...

-¿Te refieres a...? –preguntó avergonzado

-Debí imaginarlo, debí saber que no era Aoshi –analizó Paola cabizbaja

-Seguro piensas que te deshonré, y de verdad lo siento

-Debes estar contento –dijo la joven dolida- Me lograste tan fácilmente...

-No digas eso –le pidió Ken, levantando su rostro- Ya te lo dije, nunca te lastimaría, lo que pasó aquella noche fue...

-Un error

-No, fue algo maravilloso para mi, porque lo compartí con la mujer que amo –añadió, sin poder luego vencer a la tentación de besarla (cursi ¬¬)

Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, Paola sintió esa calidez y ese amor inconfundibles que le recordaron esa noche; se dejó llevar motivada por algo profundo en su interior, incluso sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Sin embargo el beso no duró mucho.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó él alejándose- No quise...

-No importa –agregó ella rápidamente- Ya no importa...

-No sé qué más decirte –admitió Ken entristecido- Sólo espero que Aoshi sea realmente el indicado para ti

-Lo espero yo también –contestó Paola amargamente- Al menos de esto sacaste el dinero que necesitabas, ojalá y lo disfrutes

-Nunca voy a olvidarte Paola –le dijo el muchacho, ignorando sus palabras hirientes- Será mejor que me vaya

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Tomiko irrumpiendo bruscamente en el lugar, a sabiendas que ella y Tao estaban espiándolos XD- ¿Tan pronto?

-Tengo un vuelo que me espera –contestó él sonriendo- Gracias por entender mis razones

-Gracias a ti por devolverle la alegría a mi niña –dijo Tomiko, abrazando al muchacho- Que te vaya bien

-Cuídese mucho y suerte –le dijo Tao, estrechando su mano

-Gracias a ambos –agregó Ken dirigiéndose a la salida- Adiós Paola –le dijo, sonriéndole y marchándose luego

Tomiko y Tao lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, donde lo vieron irse. Paola se quedó ahí donde estaba, sin mover un músculo, sintiendo que su pecho le dolía al sentir que algo se rompía dentro suyo; y con un nudo en la garganta, pero ella refrenando sus ganas de echarse a llorar, porque entonces se dio cuenta que con Ken se iba su felicidad y descubrió que al sentir enamorarse nuevamente de Aoshi, no estaba haciendo otra cosa sino enamorarse de otro, alguien a quien probablemente no vería nunca más.

En ese instante el sonido del teléfono la hizo reaccionar, y como ni Tao ni Tomiko se hallaban por ahí, decidió contestar.

-¿Aló?

-¿Paola? Qué te ocurre, ¿estás llorando? –preguntó Aoshi preocupado al escucharla

-Je, no precisamente, estaba viendo unas fotografías de mis padres –mintió la muchacha- Estaba recordándolos juntos

-Si lo que te preocupa es la duración de nuestro matrimonio y que podríamos terminar divorciándonos como ellos, te pido por favor que deseches ésa idea, que eso no ocurrirá –trató de animarla su prometido- Tú y yo nos queremos mucho, nuestra unión será para siempre

-Nada es para siempre –alegó Paola suspirando

-Pues lo nuestro sí lo será –aseguró Aoshi, algo temeroso al notar duda en la voz de la chica

-Claro... –murmuró pensativa

-Por cierto, te llamaba para cancelar el almuerzo de mañana. Sorpresivamente mi abuelo me invitó a pasar un rato juntos en un spa ¿qué te parece?

-Muy adecuado para relajarte, has estado más ocupado y estresado que yo por esto del compromiso –reconoció ella

-¿Entonces no estás molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Así me das más tiempo para terminar de preparar los últimos detalles de mi vestido y demás cosas

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos directamente mañana en el salón del hotel –propuso Aoshi

-Espera un momento ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí

-¿Qué mezclo yo con mis papitas fritas a la francesa?

-Tú no comes comida chatarra –aseguró Aoshi- Así que no comes papitas fritas

-Ahá, bien, eso era todo –contestó Paola confirmando la mentira de su novio

-¿Segura?

-Sí, era todo –aseguró la muchacha- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Cuídate y descansa, que mañana te quiero ver espectacular

-Así será –confirmó Paola tratando de alegrarse- Hasta mañana

-Adiós...

La muchacha colgó y se dirigió abatida hacia su habitación. Tomiko iba a decirle algo, pero con un gesto de la mano ella le pidió que no lo haga.

En el aeropuerto los ex Toho esperaban impacientes a Ken, ya habían hecho el primer llamado a su vuelo y él no llegaba.

-Ay no, si no llega el entrenador Gamo cumplirá con su amenaza –comentó Takeshi desesperado

-Llegará, ya lo verán –aseguró Kojiro viendo nerviosamente hacia todos lados

-Que llegue, que llegue, que llegue, que llegue, que llegue, que llegue, que llegue... –repetía Kazuki frenéticamente, restregándose las manos desesperado

-¿Y? ¿ya llegó? –preguntó Gamo, después de ver entrar a Urabe y Ryo entre los últimos

-Eh... no señor, pero seguro no tarda –contestó Kojiro

-Tiene 5 minutos más –advirtió el entrenador, ingresando a la zona de preembarque

-Quelleguequelleguequelleguequelleguequelleguequelleguequellegue –insistió Kazuki más exasperado

-¡Cállate Kazuki! Que nos pones más nerviosos –exclamó el tigre japonés enfadado

-¿Ya llegó? –preguntó Sanae curiosa, acercándose a ellos

-Nop –contestó Sorimachi

-¡Sanae! –la llamó Tsubasa- ¡Hora de irnos!

-¡Voy! –hizo saber ella, murmurando luego- No se preocupen, seguro ya viene

El último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo de los muchachos se hizo escuchar. Los tres amigos se pusieron más nerviosos.

-¡Entren de una vez! –los llamó Gamo enojado

-¡Ya vamos, creo que ya lo vimos! –canturreó Kazuki

-¡Miren, allí está! –exclamó Takeshi emocionado

Efectivamente, metros más allá llegaba Ken corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos se detuvo a descansar jadeando.

-Menos mal...llegué... –dijo entrecortadamente

-Esos días de vacaciones te sentaron muy mal –comentó Kojiro seriamente- Ahora vámonos o los cuatro quedamos fuera, y créeme que eso le daría mucho gusto a varios

-Sí, vamos –respondió Ken, dirigiéndose con sus amigos al preembarque, sintiéndose satisfecho por lo hecho, pero no por eso menos triste

En su habitación sumida en la oscuridad, Paola trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Tarde se había dado cuenta de la verdad que ocultaban sus sentimientos, pero ya nada podría hacer por remediarlo, estaba a menos de 24 horas de comprometerse con Aoshi, en un pacto en el que ya había empeñado su palabra, de manera que eso lo hacía inquebrantable (qué dramática soy ¬¬). De todas maneras ya no importaba lo que pasara, aquél muchacho se había ido y ella no había podido decirle nada sincero, sólo palabras hirientes que usó para defenderse de no salir lastimada, pero que al final terminaron por herirla sobre todo a ella.

--------------------------------------------------

Varias horas pasaron, el vuelo de los japoneses había llegado a tierra italiana como primera escala, de allí se dirigirían a España. Como no era mucho el tiempo que estarían allí los muchachos decidieron quedarse en las cercanías a pasear un poco para estirar las piernas.

-¿Aun sigues triste? –le preguntó Sanae, sentándose junto a Ken al verlo en una banca, observando concentrado su botella de agua

-Creo que aun lo estaré por un tiempo –contestó él sonriendo levemente

-¿Le contaste todo?

-Ahá, todo lo que me permitió...

-Ya veo –murmuró Sanae sin saber qué decir

-La besé ¿sabes? –confesó Ken como si hablara con una vieja amiga, después de todo sería la única que podría entenderlo como mujer que era

-¿De veras? –indagó Sanae emocionada- ¿Y ella qué hizo? No me digas que te dio una cachetada o te hizo el quite

-No, ahora que lo pienso, no hizo nada de eso

-¡Te correspondió!

-Sí –admitió Ken sintiéndose orgulloso de repente

-¡Vaya! Entonces no le eres indiferente, ¡te dije que ella también sentía que eras otra persona!

-¿Qué le andas metiendo en la cabeza? –inquirió Kazuki desconfiado acercándose a ellos

-Qué te importa –contestó la muchacha con soberbia

-No le hagas caso, es una mujer y por ende está loca –añadió el delantero japonés

-No me ofendas –le pidió Sanae tranquilamente- ¿Sabías que Ken besó a Paola y ella le correspondió?

-Eso no nos lo contaste –se indignó su amigo

-Porque no me dieron tiempo, sólo se pusieron a felicitarme y a hacer comentarios feos sobre Paola y Aoshi –le recordó Ken fastidiado

-Verdaderamente, entonces no sé qué haces aquí –comentó Kojiro, apareciendo tas ellos, provocándoles un susto de muerte

-¿De qué hablas Willis? –preguntó Kazuki entrecerrando los ojos

-Creo sinceramente que si ella te correspondió es porque siente lo mismo que tú –añadió Sanae complacida, siendo a lo lejos vista con recelo por los ex Nankatsu, entre ellos Ozora, que no entendía por qué desde hace unos días ella se había acercado tanto a Kojiro y sus amigos

-Yo pienso lo mismo –secundó Takeshi, apareciendo igual de improvisto

-¿Qué te dijo ella después del hecho? –inquirió Kazuki, tomando actitud de Sherlock Holmes

-Pues me disculpé y ella dijo que no importaba –recordó melancólico

-¡Claro que importaba! –aseguró Sanae, golpeando un puño contra su palma, asustando a los chicos- Ella se sintió ofendida porque te disculpaste ¡pero qué tonto fuiste!

-Eh Sanae... –le dijo Tsubasa tímidamente, acercándose empujado por Ryo y Taki- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó Sanae fastidiada viéndolo con ojos de fuego- Estoy ocupada, hablamos en el avión –concluyó dando media vuelta

Tanto Kojiro y sus amigos como Ryo y los suyos vieron tal hecho como si hubieran visto aterrizar una nave espacial en medio aeropuerto, mientras Ozora suspiraba profundamente y se alejaba de ellos.

-¿En qué estábamos? -preguntó la joven interesada

-¿No fuiste algo ruda con tu novio? –indagó Ken preocupado

-¡No me cambies de tema! Ya recordé... ¡fuiste un tonto! No debiste pedirle disculpas, debiste confesarle lo que sentías

-Las mujeres a veces me dan miedo –susurró Kazuki a Takeshi, siendo callado por una penetrante mirada de Sanae

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿que le pida que no se comprometa y que acepte estar conmigo? –ironizó el karate keeper

-Exactamente –confirmó la chica

-Ja, ¿bromeas, cierto?

-¡Claro que no! En lugar de estar perdiendo tu tiempo aquí deberías estar allá en Japón con ella

-Si hago eso el entrenador ni siquiera querrá mirarme más y menos convocarme –se defendió Ken creyendo que al fin Sanae había quedado loca de remate

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Kojiro tranquilamente- Sólo es un partido amistoso ¡y aunque fuera oficial! Cometerás un grave error si no haces lo que Sanae te aconsejó

-¡O sea hello! ¿estás diciéndole que deje la concentración y regrese a Japón por una mujer? –se indignó Kazuki

-Sí –aseguró Kojiro

-Pero yo... –dudó Ken

-Si no lo haces te arrepentirás por siempre –le dijo la muchacha mirándolo con ternura- Créeme, el sólo pensar que puedes perder a la persona que amas, duele y mucho, dímelo a mi

-Toma –le ofreció Takeshi entregándole el dinero de su billetera- Creo que te puede ayudar en algo

-¡Están locos! –exclamó Eirina cuando Kojiro hizo lo mismo con su dinero y Sanae aportó con unos cuantos billetes- ¡Si se vá no volverá a la selección!

-Lo hará, claro que lo hará –dijo el tigre japonés tranquilamente- Gamo no puede dejarnos a los cuatro afuera

-¿Me involucran a mi también? –se sorprendió Kazuki

-Ni a Ozora, yo haré que los apoye si no quiere convocar a Ken –añadió Sanae

-Gracias muchachos –dijo Ken conmovido por su muestra de amistad- Y muchas gracias Sanae

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme, ahora vamos a conseguir un vuelo de a como podamos

Los 5 se dirigieron a varias aerolíneas, preguntando cuál saldría más antes a Japón. El vuelo más próximo era en media hora, así que treinta minutos después, evitando a Gamo y distrayéndolo con una serie de chistes, metieron a Ken a la sala de preembarque.

-Avísanos al llegar –recomendó Kojiro

-Espero que puedas llegar a tiempo –dijo Sanae enjugándose unas lágrimas de emoción

-Toma, Kazuki me pidió que te diera esto –le dijo su amigo entregándole un sobre

-Adiós y gracias –se despidió Ken entrando- ¡Que les vaya bien en el partido!

-Adiós –se despidieron ambos, mientras Kazuki y Takeshi miraban todo de reojo, aun distrayendo a Gamo con sus chistes de Pepito XD

------------------------------------

Era otro día en Japón, soleado y despejado, cualquiera diría que un día perfecto. Sabrina y Philippe habían regresado de Okinawa, y acompañaron a una no muy emocionada Paola a probarse el vestido que había comprado para esa noche. Su madre notó que la muchacha estaba algo triste, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios que de seguro debía tener.

Por su parte Aoshi, después de terminar rápidamente sus pendientes en la oficina había ido a almorzar con su abuelo y luego se dirigieron a un lujoso spa, el más exclusivo de la ciudad, donde se dedicaron a relajarse. Durante la sesión de masaje el muchacho estaba echado de vientre sobre una mesa, junto a su abuelo.

-Qué bien se siente –comentó Aoshi complacido, con los ojos cerrados

-Así es –añadió el señor Futagoza secamente

-¿No podrías al menos alegrarte por mi, sólo por hoy? –inquirió el joven con fastidio

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre cuando vas a desgraciar a la única persona que realmente has querido? –exclamó su abuelo indignado, pidiendo con unas señas que los dejen solos

-¡Qué bien! Acabas de arruinar mi rélax –comentó Aoshi aburrido

-Piénsalo Aoshi –le pidió el anciano, sentándose- Piensa a qué te llevó tu maldito orgullo, quisiste demostrarme que podías ser diferente y con eso sólo conseguiste lastimar a tu novia

-Paola no está lastimada, ella me quiere, como siempre –aseguró tranquilamente

-Estás ciego o qué

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Ella ya no te quiere Aoshi! Se enamoró del "otro tú"...se enamoró de Ken

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó el muchacho sentándose

-Y aunque no fuera así, ¿crees en verdad que obligándola a comprometerse contigo la harás feliz?

-No la obligo, ella se compromete porque me ama

-¡Lo que pasa es que no puede echarse para atrás! Todos lo reprobarían...tú serías el primero

-¡No voy a dejarla ir!

-Si en verdad la amas y quieres que sea feliz, sabrás que no lo será junto a ti –aseguró el anciano, envolviéndose con su toalla- Piénsalo...

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a Aoshi pensativo y por primera vez inseguro de su decisión.

Faltaban pocas horas para el compromiso, en su dormitorio Paola se hallaba engalanada ya con su vestido largo de seda negra, con escote delantero y posterior; y unos zapatos calados de tacón alto. Su madre se había encargado de maquillarla, y horas antes en un salón la habían peinado con el cabello suelto y lacio. Ella miraba su reflejo en el espejo y no podía imaginarse que su rostro no muestre la honda tristeza que la abrumaba. Tomiko entró a dejarle la caja de collar y aretes que Sabrina la mandaba y notó su estado de ánimo.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte –le dijo sonriendo levemente

-No puedo, le di mi palabra a Aoshi

-Paola, no lo hagas –le pidió Tomiko por primera vez, de frente

-¿Por qué no? Él me ama, y yo a él –respondió, volteando a verla

-Tú no lo amas –aseguró su Nana- Aun recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas enamorándote otra vez de Aoshi ¿recuerdas?

-Sí –admitió la joven cabizbaja

-Cuando en realidad te habías enamorado de alguien más –añadió tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos-¿Qué esperas lograr entonces?

-Ser feliz...

-¿Con alguien que no quieres?

-¡Lo quiero!

-Pero no como antes

-Ya no quiero estar sola –murmuró Paola a punto de llorar- Aoshi es el único que mostró interés por mi y que me propuso iniciar una nueva vida juntos

-Esa soledad que tus padres te dejaron no la resolverás con Aoshi

-¡Pero no quiero dejarlo!

-A quien no querías dejar, lo dejaste –aclaró Tomiko mirándola severamente- Debiste ser sincera con él cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías

-Ya no importa...

-¡Deja ya de decir eso! –estalló la Nana exasperada- ¡Siempre tratando de evadir la realidad con esa frasecilla! Pues lamento decirte que sí importa, porque se trata de tu vida, de la única que tienes, y si no haces algo por ella sufrirás más de lo que lo hizo tu madre cuando se divorció al sentirse infeliz

-Era inevitable

-No, no lo era. Sabrina creyó estar enamorada de tu padre, y cuando las cosas le salieron mal ambos supieron admitir sus errores y se separaron. Ahora ella es feliz con Philippe y tu padre lo será seguro cuando encuentre a la mujer apropiada

-Aoshi es el apropiado para mi

-¡No seas terca! Tú sabes que esa es una gran mentira

-¡Pues si mantengo esto bien, al menos lograré que Aoshi sea feliz!

-¿Y qué pasará contigo?

-Aprenderé a vivir con eso

-¿Paola? ¿estás lista hija? –intervino Sabrina entrando en la habitación- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, Tomiko y yo hablábamos sobre algunos detalles de la fiesta –argumentó su hija rápidamente

-Déjame ponerte eso –dijo su madre, colocándole el collar y los aretes- ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

-Vámonos –dijo Paola, saliendo sin mirar a su Nana

-¿Tomiko, vienes o no? –le hizo notar Sabrina esperándola en el umbral de la puerta

-Voy señora –contestó la mujer amargamente

Como se había supuesto, aquella fiesta de compromiso era realmente espectacular, llena de lujos e invitados importantes. Cuando llegó Paola todos se acercaron a saludarla y felicitarla, aunque a muchos de ellos la muchacha ni siquiera conocía, de todos modos sólo devolvía una forzada sonrisa.

-Qué gusto verte querida –dijo una señora elegante sonriéndole con cariño

-Hola Paola –saludó el esposo de la mujer

-Gracias por estar aquí tía, tío –respondió Paola con una reverencia

-No puedo creer que mi primita se case

-Sólo está comprometiéndose –corrigió su hermana- El matrimonio vendrá después

-Kenji, Hana, qué gusto verlos –saludó Paola sonriendo levemente

-Con una novia tan feliz, la verdad no querría casarme –comentó con sorna alguien tras ella

-¡Touya, viniste! –exclamó la Wakabayashi contenta, abrazando a su primo

-Aunque ésa bienvenida sí me gustó –dijo él sonriendo, mientras sus padres se iban a conversar con unos amigos

-Al fin los Wakabayashi unidos –comentó Kenji orgulloso

-Genzo no está –hizo notar Hana de mal humor

-Créeme que eso es lo mejor del asunto –acotó Touya irónico, recibiendo de su hermana todo un sermón acerca del asunto

Paola iba a tener que soportar tal sermón si no era porque Naoko había llegado y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-¡Estás preciosa! –halagó su amiga- Pero tan triste a la vez...

-No estoy triste –alegó Paola con soberbia

-¿Nerviosa quizá? –preguntó Naoko incrédula

-Mucho –aseguró la germano-japonesa

Una serie de murmullos se escucharon cerca de la puerta del salón. Era Aoshi que había llegado en compañía de sus padres y abuelo.

-¡Ahí está Aoshi!. –exclamó Naoko- Vaya, con ese traje no se vé nada mal

-Naoko, por si no lo notaste estoy aquí –aclaró Paola divertida- Y se trata de mi prometido

-¡Oh, vamos! Sólo me deleito la pupila...

Como siempre el muchacho ingresó con gran altivez en el lugar, buscando disimuladamente entre la gente a su prometida. Cuando al fin la encontró se dirigió a ella sin importarle que una pareja de potentados petroleros querían darle las felicitaciones respectivas.

-Estás espectacular –comentó absorto tomándola de las manos

-Como te lo prometí –contestó ella sonriendo

-Hola, soy Naoko –se entrometió su amiga emocionada

-Mucho gusto –saludó él con una pequeña reverencia- Te recuerdo, además Paola me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿Recuerdas mis charlas sobre mis amigos de Universidad? –se sorprendió Paola

-Qué, ¿creías que te ignoraba? Claro que no –se indignó Aoshi sonriendo divertido- Si nunca te respondía era porque me agradaba escucharte...

Ante tal respuesta Naoko se quedó de una pieza, no podía creer que aquél muchacho fuese el mismo engreído que habría conocido fugazmente en una ocasión.

-¿Vamos a saludar a mis padres? –pidió Aoshi ofreciéndole el brazo

-Claro –contestó Paola tomándolo del brazo

Ambos se acercaron respetuosamente a los distinguidos señores Futagoza. Paola no hizo más que una reverencia y les dio la bienvenida al lugar. Ambos respondieron a la reverencia pero no dijeron más, ya que siempre creyeron que Paola no era la adecuada para Aoshi, pero su hijo había vencido con su testarudez. Posterior a aquello la pareja fue a saludar a varios amigos más. Durante dicho protocolo Aoshi veía de reojo a Paola, grabándose dentro de él cada rasgo y cada gesto de ella, aun analizaba el consejo de su abuelo y no sabía qué hacer: la quería, pero las cosas no eran igual que antes.

Los padres de los muchachos se reunieron y decidieron iniciar la ceremonia. Paola y Aoshi se acercaron a la parte central de salón y se tomaron de las manos (ve tú a saber cómo diantres es una fiesta de compromiso, así que me la invento...)

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí –tomó la palabra Sabrina- Agradecemos en verdad su compañía para ser testigos de esta muestra de amor entre nuestros hijos. Hace meses en París ellos se conocieron, y aunque inicialmente demostraron ser diferentes nos probaron a todos que el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo (cursi ¬¬) Es así que establecieron una bonita y fuerte relación, donde el amor, la sinceridad, la confianza y el respeto han primado; llegando entonces a la importante decisión de establecer un compromiso de matrimonio. Y aquí están, Aoshi y Paola, ante todos nosotros, dispuestos a confirmar ése pacto...Los escuchamos muchachos...

Paola se armó de valor y fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, tomando el anillo de oro blanco que su madre la alcanzó.

-Aoshi, que este anillo sea el símbolo de la palabra de amor que un día empeñé contigo –dijo Paola mirándolo a los ojos y colocándole el anillo en el dedo- Que esta noche sea el inicio de los preparativos hacia un matrimonio que unirá nuestras vidas para siempre en una vida juntos, donde el amor y la confianza, estoy segura, primarán sobre todo y sobre todos. Y es así como te ofrezco mi vida y... mi amor para compartirlos contigo en un futuro

La gente presente aplaudió emocionada ante tales palabras. Tomiko y el abuelo Futagoza eran los únicos que veían a Paola con cierto reproche. Aoshi se quedó contemplándola, viendo sus ojos verdes, aquellos que siempre lo habían atraído.

-Te toca... –murmuró Paola por lo bajo, haciéndolo reaccionar de su ensueño

Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del muchacho.

-Paola yo... –balbuceó recibiendo el anillo de manos de su padre- Quiero que este anillo...

Volvió a mirarla, ella estaba impaciente esperando que le ponga el anillo, pero Aoshi dudó y guardó el anillo en un puño.

-Te amo Paola –volvió a decir- Y quiero que seas tan feliz como ni siquiera lo imaginaste, quiero que cada mañana que despiertes sonrías al saberte al lado de la persona que amas; quiero que siempre sonrías y nunca dudes del amor que sientes. Por eso...por eso no puedo hacerlo

Una exclamación se ahogó entre los presentes, que empezaron a cuchichear.

-Te devuelvo tu palabra de comprometerte conmigo –continuó Aoshi sin importar el revuelo que había armado y que su madre casi se desmaya de la impresión- No quiero que cometas el error más grande de tu vida y no quiero que en un futuro llegues a odiarme

-Jamás lo haría –respondió Paola sorprendida

-Sé que lo harás si te obligo a hacer esto. Así que rompo nuestro compromiso, no puedo hacerlo, lo siento... –concluyó Aoshi, dándole un delicado beso en la frente y saliendo del salón

El tono de los cuchicheos aumentó hasta hacerse críticas claramente audibles. Nadie podía creerlo. Sabrina se enjugó lágrimas de tristeza, mientras Philippe sonreía triunfal dispuesto a contarle a Napoleón el hecho XD. Tomiko sollozaba de alegría, mientras Tao sonreía complacido. Los padres de Aoshi se fueron avergonzados a exigirle a su hijo una explicación por tal deshonra. El señor Futagoza sonrió satisfecho y se fue tras su nieto para defenderlo del implacable ataque de sus padres.

Paola se quedó ahí, sin mover un músculo, embobada, sin reír ni llorar, sólo mirando el vacío.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Naoko conmovida- Ése desgraciado...

Pero su amiga reaccionó y sólo atinó a abrazarla, sintiéndose extrañamente libre.

-Vámonos Paola –le pidió su madre consolándola- Vamos a casa, allí estarás mejor...

Ellas, Philippe, Tomiko y Tao se fueron. El padre de Paola quiso acercarse a su hija, después de haber jurado matar a Aoshi por tal deshonor, pero los padres de Genzo lo hicieron entrar en cordura y le aconsejaron que dejara todo así. Entonces Hidetoshi fue a preguntar cómo se encontraba Paola y luego de verla extrañamente tranquila y de darle un beso en la mejilla, los vio marcharse.

-------------------------------

El vuelo de Ken por fin había llegado. El muchacho veía una y otra vez su reloj, se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Cuando al fin dieron la orden de poder bajar corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas. Una vez afuera subió a un taxi y le dio la dirección del hotel donde debía llevarse a cabo el compromiso. Un embotellamiento del demonio detuvo su marcha, el joven no sabía qué hacer, si no se apuraba no valdría la pena el esfuerzo que había hecho, porque en ese momento seguro ya estaban todos en España diciendo hasta de qué se moriría, al menos el señor Gamo, pero eso no importaba si lograba su objetivo. Cansado al fin de esperar, y temiendo de haber llegado demasiado tarde, pagó y se fue corriendo hasta el hotel, aun faltaban muchas cuadras para llegar a él, pero era lo de menos, estaba decidido a llegar y lo haría.

Una vez en el lugar, jadeando, entró y en recepción preguntó por dónde llegaba al salón indicado. La recepcionista lo miró extrañada, pero aun así le señaló por dónde debía ir. Cuando llegó notó que un par de hombres de traje custodiaban la entrada, entonces sacó el sobre que Kazuki le había dejado, que no era otra cosa que la invitación y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas noches –saludó recuperando el aliento

-Perdone señor, pero no puede pasar –contestaron ambos hombres al unísono, viendo curiosos el deportivo con el que vestía Ken

-Si es por la invitación no se preocupen, aquí la traigo –les dijo dándoles el sobre- Pueden verificarla, es auténtica...

Sin decir más se abrió paso entre ambos tipos que aun lo miraban extrañados y que no hicieron nada por evitar su entrada. Al ingresar en el salón notó que muy poca gente se hallaba allí, disfrutando más que todo del banquete que habían preparado los anfitriones (ja! Hasta la gente ñoña no puede desperdiciar comer gratis XD). Varios al verlo se quedaron sorprendidos porque lo creyeron Aoshi, entre ellos Naoko, que seguía ahí coqueteando con unos muchachos parientes de los Futagoza, y que casi se cae de espaldas al verlo. Mientras Ken buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Paola o Aoshi, no notó que como emboscada Naoko se le acercaba por atrás.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó abalanzándose sobre él, con una especie de llave de lucha libre, rodeándolo con un brazo por el cuello- ¡Vas a pagar la humillación a mi amiga!

-Oye, oye...suéltame –pidió Ken ahogadamente, tratando de zafarse de la chica

Al fin Ken se libró de Naoko y la agarró de las manos, evitando las patadas que ésta lanzaba al aire XD.

-¡Qué se supone que haces!

-¡Eres un desgraciado Aoshi!

-Yo no soy Aoshi –aclaró Ken tranquilamente

-Sí cómo no...

-¡Mírame! –exigió agarrándola con más fuerza y deteniendo sus ataques- No soy Aoshi...

Naoko reparó por un momento en la mirada de Ken, que efectivamente era diferente a la de Aoshi, luego cayó en cuenta de la vestimenta que el chico llevaba.

-¿Qué haces vestido con ése deportivo de la selección? –preguntó curiosa

-SOY de la selección japonesa –aclaró soltándola

-Pero...¡pero te pareces a Aoshi!

-Ésa es una larga historia –respondió Ken suspirando- Ahora dime ¿dónde está Paola? ¿dónde están todos?

-Aoshi, si es que no eres tú, lo arruinó todo –refunfuñó Naoko- Le devolvió a Paola su palabra de comprometerse con él y poco después todos se fueron, bueno, casi todos...

-No puede ser –murmuró el joven desconcertado- ¿No estás bromeando?

-¡Yo no bromearía con algo así!

-Entonces... –susurró sonriendo abiertamente- ¡Es genial, gracias!

Levantó a Naoko por los aires y la hizo girar contento.

-¡Oye, bájame, bájame! –exigió la muchacha asustada- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

-Eso significa que no la perdí... –concluyó Ken bajando a Naoko

-¿Perder a quién?

-A Paola... –dijo sonriente antes de irse rápidamente

-¡Espera un momento! Si no eres Aoshi ¿quién eres, eh?

Ken se fue corriendo, extrañamente las cosas se veían mejor que nunca. Pensó en llamar a Paola, pero mejor idea fue ir a buscarla directamente a su casa. Cuando llegó notó que sólo la iluminación exterior estaba encendida, no había luz en ninguna de las habitaciones, creyó que como era más de medianoche todos debían estar durmiendo, aun así decidió tocar el timbre. Tocó una y otra vez, pero nada pasaba, ni siquiera se asomaban a saber quién era el molestoso. Esperó al menos media hora cuando decidió buscar un teléfono. Al hallarlo marcó el teléfono del celular y la casa de Paola, pero nadie contestaba en ninguno: el primero parecía estar desconectado, el segundo tenía la contestadora automática activada. Iba a darse por vencido, volvió nuevamente a la residencia y se encontró con que un trío de muchachos ingresaban a la casa.

-Buenas noches –saludó esperanzado, acercándose a ellos

Los tres voltearon a verlo, la muchacha que se encontraba allí se puso delante de sus hermanos para observar coquetamente al chico.

-Dígame –dijo uno de ellos

-Busco a Paola

-Mi prima no está –contestó Touya- Ella y sus padres se fueron

-¿Se fueron, a dónde? –preguntó Ken desilusionado

-Pues quién sabe –intervino Kenji bostezando- Después del desastre de compromiso, cualquiera querría esconder la cara de vergüenza...

-¡Kenji! –lo regañó su hermano mayor

Mientras los veía discutir Ken se percató del asombroso parecido entre esos chicos y su compañero Wakabayashi.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi prima? –preguntó Hana curiosa, revolviendo con un dedo un mechón de cabello

-Es una amiga –respondió Ken pensativo

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? ¿si eres su amigo no estabas en su fiesta de compromiso? –indagó Touya seriamente, mientras Kenji le hacía muecas

-Eh...recién llegué del exterior...

-Pues ya te dije, sus padres se la llevaron –confirmó el mayor de los Wakabayashi, viendo atentamente el deportivo del muchacho

-Gracias por la información –dijo Ken entristecido dispuesto a irse

-¿No quieres tomar un té? –ofreció Hana sonriendo

-¡Hana! –la regañó Touya

-Qué, qué tiene de malo ser cortés

-No gracias, buenas noches –se despidió Ken marchándose a paso lento, siendo observado por los hermanos Wakabayashi

No supo cómo llegó al centro de la ciudad, pero una vez allí buscó un teléfono y se comunicó con sus amigos llamando al celular de Kojiro. Ellos esperaban ansiosos noticias suyas, pero cuando se enteraron de la decepción de Ken se afligieron.

-Mejor regresa cuanto antes –aconsejó Kojiro- Le mentimos a Gamo, le dijimos que seguramente te embarcaste en otro vuelo por despistado

-¿Creen que llegue?

-Claro, el partido es pasado mañana

-Bueno, haré el intento –respondió abatido- Adiós...

Se embarcó en un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto. Con lo que había reunido con la ayuda de sus amigos y Sanae, el dinero le alcanzaba para comprar otro pasaje a España. Para mala suerte suya el siguiente vuelo a España era en la mañana, así que tendría que esperar en el aeropuerto. Se fue a sentar en una banca y se quedó dormido, hasta que el ruido de una lustradora lo despertó más tarde. Vio su reloj y notó que no faltaba mucho para su vuelo, así que se encaminó a sala de preembarque. Mientras iba de regreso al país iberoamericano pensaba en lo poco fructífero de su esfuerzo, aunque se había enterado que felizmente Paola no se había comprometido, igual la había perdido.

Una vez en España sus amigos fueron a recibirlo, junto al señor Gamo --U.

-Je, hola a todos –dijo Ken sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡Cómo se te ocurre no darte cuenta que te ibas a Mongolia! –refunfuñó el entrenador, mientras sus amigos se aguantaban las ganas de reír

-Eh... lo siento señor –se disculpó el karate keeper- No había dormido bien y me equivoqué de puerta

-Vámonos, felizmente el partido es mañana, ¡eres el colmo Wakashimazu!

Silenciosos todos siguieron al señor Gamo hasta una vagoneta negra que los llevó al hotel de concentración. Madrid era realmente lindísima, pensaba Ken, las fotos y videos que habían visto de la ciudad no le hacían justicia porque no mostraban su belleza real.

Una vez en el hotel Gamo siguió regañando a Ken y luego se marchó a su habitación. Sus amigos lo escoltaron hasta el dormitorio que compartiría con Kojiro, donde una vez adentro se le abalanzaron con preguntas.

-¿Cómo es eso que Paola ya no estaba? –inquirió Kazuki preocupado

-¿Y cómo Aoshi terminó su compromiso? –siguió Kojiro

-¿Quiénes dices que te lo contaron? –insistió Takeshi

A grandes rasgos Ken les contó de todo lo que se había enterado una vez en Japón. No lo podían creer, pese a haber conseguido que ella se libre de Aoshi, el destino no había querido reencontrarla con Ken.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Kazuki apenado

-Está bien, de todos modos lo intenté –trató de animarse Ken

-Felizmente llegaste, el señor Gamo te iba a colgar de los pulgares si desaparecías así como así –comentó Kojiro

-Bueno, pero llegó –dijo Takeshi sonriendo- Y aunque no te encontraste con Paola ella no se ató a Aoshi, ¿quieren brindar por eso con un jugo?

-Apoyo la idea –lo secundó Kazuki- Brindemos por la libertad de mi amiga y porque sea feliz donde quiera que esté

-Amén –contestó Kojiro poniéndose de pie- Bajemos al comedor

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando pasaban por el hall notaron que un grupo de los seleccionados se había reunido. Iban a ignorarlos, pero reconocieron el acento inconfundible de Eru Shido Pierre, así que se acercaron. Él y Napoleón habían ido a visitarlos, aunque más parecía que el primero sí lo había hecho y que su amigo había tenido que acompañarlo obligadamente, eso denotado por su cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces, ¿mañana estarán en el partido? –les preguntó Tsubasa

-Así es, no por nada nos dimos unas merecidas vacaciones, aunque algo tardías para el propósito que teníamos, pero vacaciones al fin –reconoció Pierre

-¿Qué propósito tenían? –preguntó Aoi curioso

-Ir a Japón –explicó el capitán francés- Pero el programa allá se adelantó y nos enteramos tarde, así que como ya teníamos vacación, decidimos venir a ver a nuestros amigos japoneses

-Serán amigos tuyos –aclaró Napoleón de mal humor

-Vaya, los franceses vinieron a vernos –comentó Kojiro mordazmente

-Hyuga, Wakashimazu, cómo han estado –preguntó Pierre con una media sonrisa

-Bien, hasta ahora –alegó Ken irónico

-Idiota –refunfuñó Napoleón

-¡Oh! Pero de verdad, al verlos no creí que realmente se trataba de "Pierre no doy una " y su inseparable "Patán" –se burló Ken sonriendo- Bueno, nos vemos

Los japoneses trataban de aguantar la risa, mientras Kojiro y Kazuki se echaban a reír en la cara de los franceses. A Pierre le pareció gracioso el comentario, porque no sabía que a alguien además de Aoshi podía ocurrírsele tal observación; claro que a Loui Napoleón eso lo puso peor XD. Ken se fue hacia el comedor y poco le importó los insultos en francés que el compañero del capitán galés le dedicó XD

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente todos los seleccionados se veían algo nerviosos, pero emocionados por enfrentar a la gran selección española. Entre todos ellos, y como siempre ¬¬U, destacaba Ozora, que alentaba a sus compañeros para lograr un triunfo trabajando como equipo. Subieron al bus que los llevaría hasta el Santiago Bernabeu, en completo silencio, analizando quizá las jugadas que habían practicado.

-Vaya... –comentó Genzo suspirando- Me hubiera gustado estar en Japón

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Mamoru curioso, que estaba junto a él

-Mi prima Paola se comprometía –le contó Wakabayashi- Y aunque no me llevo bien con ella, era importante que esté ahí, tú sabes, cosas de familia

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo Ken al escucharlo- Todo se suspendió

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –se extrañó Genzo, volteando en su asiento para verlo

-Eh...un pajarito me lo contó –alegó su compañero sonriendo, dejándolo con cara de "o sea hello" OOU

Cuando llegaron al estadio una multitud, entre fanáticos, curiosos y periodistas, los esperaba. Se fueron directamente al vestuario, donde Genzo tomó su celular e hizo una llamada rápida.

-¿Qué? No puede ser –murmuró incrédulo- Bueno, gracias Kenji...

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Taro al verlo preocupado

-Wakashimazu tenía razón –contestó su amigo anonadado, viendo a Ken que un poco más allá se estaba cambiando- ¿Pero cómo?

El seleccionado japonés salió a la cancha dispuesto a llevarse la victoria. Durante el primer tiempo fue un partido reñido, con llegadas peligrosas por parte de ambos bandos, pero que no se concretaban gracias a sus respectivos porteros. En una jugada fortuita resultado de un tiro de esquina, un delantero español cayó sobre el tobillo de Genzo que se había lanzado a agarrar el balón que iba con dirección a su portería. El japonés cayó y como había saltado, el delantero no pudo evitar pisar su tobillo, que crujió como galleta, por lo que los paramédicos tuvieron que sacarlo inmediatamente. En su lugar ingresó Ken, decidio a mantener su valla imbatida.

Gracias a un gran juego de pared entre Kojiro y Tsubasa lograron anotar un gol a favor de Japón, que fue festejado ruidosamente por sus aficionados. Ya no faltaba mucho para que termine el partido, sus compañeros se enteraron que a Genzo le diagnosticaron una luxación de tobillo, así que tendría bastantes semanas fuera de la cancha. Por su parte Ken trataba de mantener sus asuntos personales lejos de su mente, porque no podía permitirse ninguna distracción, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para detener dos jugadas especialmente peligrosas en las que los españoles trataron de empatar, pero no lo consiguieron. Nuevamente una jugada nacida en los pies de Taro, terminó con el balón en las redes tras una impecable intervención del pequeño Aoi, que imitó a un toro para festejar el gol, algo no muy bien visto por los españoles, pero que igualmente causó gracia, porque más parecía un homenaje a la tierra de los toreros. Una vez culminado el partido los muchachos japoneses se abrazaron contentos de su victoria, recibieron las congratulaciones de sus adversarios y el presidente de la Federación Española les hizo entrega de una gran copa de platino, símbolo de su triunfo.

Posterior al partido los periodistas los hostigaron porque querían entrevistarlos a todos. Genzo salió lentamente con ayuda de sus amigos, ya que no podía apoyar el pie, y debían llevarlo a un traumatólogo para el tratamiento respectivo. Kojiro ya estaba fastidiado de todos, pero aun así tuvo que soportar las entrevistas. Para eludirlos Ken se quedó de último y los despistó a todos, porque era algo tímido (aunque Lily piense lo contrario ¬¬) y no soportaba las multitudes ni los flashes. Así que sigilosamente se deslizó entre todos y se dirigió hacia la salida, una vez allí tuvo que aguantar a algunos fanáticos que le pedían autógrafos, él prefería no mirarlos y acabar pronto. Entre el griterío de toda aquella gente siguió firmando las dedicatorias.

-¿Para quién? –preguntó el muchacho algo aburrido, recibiendo una hoja de papel

-Para Paola, por favor –contestó una muchacha en japonés

Ken levantó la mirada estupefacto y no podía creer el tener frente a él a Paola, quien le sonreía con ternura, mientras los demás seguían pidiéndole autógrafos.

-¿No piensa darme su autógrafo? –preguntó ella mirándolo curiosa

El muchacho se puso nervioso, no sabía qué decir, simplemente puso la dedicatoria "con cariño para Paola, Wakashimazu".

-¡Vaya! Con que usted es el señor Wakashimazu –comentó sonriendo, guardando luego el papel con sumo cuidado

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Quítate muchacha –gruñó una señora en japonés, empujándola

El portero se enojó y la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado

-Creo que sus fans van a matarme si sigo aquí –alegó Paola tratando de irse

-No, no te vayas –le pidió tomándola de un brazo

-¡A ver, a ver, apártense que estoy pasando! –exclamó Kazuki exagerando- Hola Paolita, creí estar soñando al reconocerte

-Pues no estás soñando. Tenía que cambiar de aires, así que le pedí a mis padres que me trajeran a España –explicó su amiga tranquilamente- Por cierto, felicidades, lo hicieron muy bien, sobre todo tu amigo aquí presente...

-Je, gracias –se sonrojó Ken ante el halago

-Ustedes váyanse, yo me encargo de ésta bola de metiches –les susurró Kazuki- ¡A ver señores, dejen pasar o tendrán que ser desalojados!

Mientras la gente discutía con Kazuki al pedirle su respectivo autógrafo, Ken y Paola se libraron de ellos y se fueron caminando rápidamente lejos de allí.

-Menudo alboroto armó –comentó Paola sonriendo

-La gente a veces exagera –alegó Ken llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Fue bueno ser una excusa para sacarlo de allí –dijo ella extendiendo luego una mano- Creo que no he tenido el gusto, mi nombre es Paola Wakabayashi...

-Eh... –murmuró el karate keeper confundido viendo la mano de la chica- Soy Ken Wakashimazu, el gusto es mío –dijo al fin estrechando su mano

-Así que te llamas Ken –comentó ella pensativa- Como sólo pusiste tu apellido en mi dedicatoria me quedé con la intriga, lindo nombre

-Gracias

-¿Puedo tutearte, no? –le preguntó como si realmente recién se hubieran conocido, a lo que él asintió- Bueno Ken, te comento que tienes un parecido extraordinario con un ex novio mío

-¿De veras? –inquirió él divertido

-Te lo juro, algún día te mostraré una foto suya

-Lo esperaré con ansias

-¿No quieres ir a tomar un jugo o a comer unas papitas? –ofreció Paola mirándolo con cariño

-¿Papitas con queso y crema batida?

-Cómo adivinaste mi acompañamiento preferido

-No sé, quizá coincidencia...

-¿Entonces vamos?

-Claro, vamos

-¿Te molesta si te tomo de la mano? –preguntó Paola algo apenada

-No, ¿y a ti si te doy un beso?

-¡Vaya, es algo apresurado! –exclamó ella teatralmente, sonrojándose- Pero acepto, porque por alguna extraña razón siento que te conozco de antes

-A mi me pasa lo mismo... –susurró el muchacho besándola, siendo totalmente correspondido, escuchando luego un "uuuhhhhhhhh"- Je, mis amigos –explicó avergonzado separándose de ella

-¡Dale Wakashimazu! –gritó Ryo a todo pulmón- Por nosotros no te preocupes

-¿Ésa no es mi prima? –preguntó Genzo alarmado dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, pero Tsubasa, a quien Sanae le contó todo sintiendo amenazada su relación por un malentendido, y su novia abrazaron a su amigo y lo obligaron a subirse al bus diciendo que estaba sumamente confundido por el dolor del tobillo XD

El señor Gamo apareció entonces, miró al muchacho, e ingresó en el bus sin decir nada. Kojiro hubiera jurado que sonrió levemente al ver a Ken.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde en el hotel! –le dijo Kazuki siendo el último en entrar al bus- ¡Pásenla bien!

Ambos se quedaron observando cómo los muchachos se iban, incluso reconocieron la cabeza de Genzo que insistentemente trataba de ver a Paola, pero Tsubasa y Sanae se lo impedían intentando meter su cabeza nuevamente; hasta que se alejaron.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –le preguntó Paola tomándolo de la mano

-Vámonos –respondió él con una sonrisa

-He tenido una vida complicada –comentó la muchacha mientras caminaban

-¿De veras? Me gustaría conocer tu historia...

-Síp, estuve a punto de cometer un grave error, pero mi destino no lo permitió

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop, renuncié a una vida a la que me acostumbré por una vida que realmente me llena de placer

-¿Por qué?

-Porque descubrí que no era el camino correcto –explicó Paola mirándolo fijamente- Estaba errada, me había equivocado de dirección, pero finalmente retomé la correcta

-¿Y no te arrepientes?

-No, porque sé que con quien estoy ahora es el indicado –concluyó, dándole un beso y recuperando para siempre su sonrisa perdida

**OWARI**

Bueno pues, no sé si será el mejor final, ¡pero es el final al fin! Qué tormento fue pensar la conclusión de este fic, lamento todos los momentos cursis y poco cómicos, pero me salieron. ¡Gracias mil a Katjya Kitajima que siguió la historia constantemente! Saludos:

Tsuki


End file.
